<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The taste of melon and the weight of a plushie fox by Kimium</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939896">The taste of melon and the weight of a plushie fox</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium'>Kimium</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Proposal, Alternate Universe - No Despair, Brief mention of drinking alcohol, Crushes, Established Friendship, Established Munakata/Sakakura, Fake Engagement to Actual Relationship, Festivals, Friendship, Getting Together, Kisses, Kitsune!Komaeda, M/M, Mention of Sonia/Gundham/Souda Established OT3, Modern AU, Pining, confession of feelings, human!hinata, minor OCs - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:49:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>42,981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Universe - No Despair. Modern AU. Kitsune!Komaeda. Human!Hinata.</p>
<p>"Lucky. Hajime nodded and, in that moment, as more fireworks lit the sky, his heart full on stopped. Komaeda was so close, so perfect, and so willing to be beside Hajime. Suddenly he knew the real lucky one was him.</p>
<p>“Hajime?”</p>
<p>“Ah, sorry, what was that?” </p>
<p>“I said I’m done eating.” Komaeda stood up. “You seem to be too.” He then grabbed Hajime’s hand, tossing their garbage into the nearby garbage bin. “Come! Let’s go!” He smiled again.</p>
<p>Hajime couldn’t breathe and, in that moment, something shifted between them and the line of friendship morphed into full on affection."</p>
<p>At some point in time Hajime's friendship with Komaeda morphed into a crush and pining. Keeping it to himself, Hajime was doing fine until a plushie fox ruined it all. OR: Hajime accidentally proposes to Komaeda, who happens to be a kitsune with very enthusiastic friends.</p>
<p>EDIT: This fic has a Spanish translation by ataraxiaapricity. Link is <a href="https://www.my.w.tt/vcQR2xOQVab">HERE</a></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>414</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Accidental Proposal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone!</p><p>I had two copies of this story floating around in my documents but I finally got it done. Originally I was working on a fic for Komada's birthday on the 28th but I needed more time to finish that. Instead, I switched and finished this story. I had a lot of fun with it and I think I'll do another chapter. I've written Kitsune!Komaeda in the past but it was very short and brief so I wanted to revisit the idea. I am having fun with this story so I hope you all enjoy it too. </p><p>As always please feel free to leave me kudos and or comments. Those really mean a lot to me and motivate me! Also, if you want to check out my tumblr or chat with me there, you can right <a href="http://www.kimium.tumblr.com">here</a>.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Summer curled and wrapped around Hajime, like a thick webbing of humid heat and nostalgia. Light poured and shone through every crack, every surface, and as he walked down the street all Hajime could taste was unrestrained freedom, burning asphalt, and sun kissed air. The warmth filled his lungs as he took a breath, filling him with heat, before he expelled the air, breathing fire out into the humidity. Wiping the sweat from his brow, Hajime clutched the plastic bag from the Lawson tighter and pushed onward, past the crowd and towards the temple.</p>
<p>The little town that his grandparents lived in was barely a footnote in a footnote. People who lived in the town either lived their entire lives in the town or were retired folk. There was no in between until summer when families visited. When Hajime was young his parents took him to visit his grandparents every summer. Now that Hajime was out of school and working, he made the trip himself, savouring the precious moments with his grandparents. In a way, the town was just as a part of Hajime as any other place he’d lived. It was also why he continued on confidently to the shrine.</p>
<p>Multiple shrines decorated the area, all of them old with huge trees and peeling torii gates, the red exposing the plain wood underneath but there was only one temple in the town. However, there was a specific shrine that Hajime was heading towards. It sat up on a small hill, with a semi long flight of stairs up to the torii gate. Once greeted by the red gate people would find themselves at a small but humble temple. Frequent visits were common and Hajime had often visited the temple when he was younger. Beyond the gravel and dirt pathways, past the old shrine and temple, sat a plot of land that usually was unremarkable with nothing there except empty soil. However, the shrine he was heading to was beyond the temple, just past the thick glade of trees, off the slightly beaten trail. There, nestled around the trees and foliage, sat the shrine. Unlike the temple the shrine was worn, mainly broken wood and moss, however if one ignored that and pushed just a little bit onward, they’d find a patch of surprisingly cultivated land. This was where most people would stop and turn around but for Hajime it was his final destination.</p>
<p>“Hey, Nagito?” Hajime waved the bag. “I brought some snacks. Come out or they’ll definitely melt.”</p>
<p>For a moment nothing happened. Hajime watched the sunlight streak the area in strange oblong shapes scattered through the tree’s leaves, poking light into the shade. With summer having long settled in and by now the trees had all lost their flowers, bathing the area in a vibrant green. Then the air shifted, almost folding upon itself before a shimmer filled the area and Komaeda appeared under one of the trees. Everything about Komaeda first appeared normal. Komaeda was in his usual clothing, a sheer light blue yukata, almost like the fabric had swallowed a robin’s egg. Darker blue swirls lined the bottom and the sleeves. However, the normalcy of Komaeda’s appearance stopped at his clothing. His hair was white and fluffy, almost as though a cloud had descended upon his head messily. On top of his white fluffy hair were two fox ears. He also had tails, which curled around his body naturally making it obvious that Komaeda was a kitsune.</p>
<p>“Hajime!” Nagito half bounced over. “You brought me some snacks? I’m so excited! Please sit down with me.” He plopped down under the tree.</p>
<p>Hajime walked over and sat down. Immediately Komaeda half crowded him, leaning over so he could attempt a gaze into the bag. His tails brushed plush and soft against Hajime’s side, flicking slightly back and forth.</p>
<p>“Impatient, impatient.” Hajime muttered before he unwound the bag from his wrist and dug inside. “I bought you some ice cream, chocolate, chips, and mugicha.”</p>
<p>“You’re the best!” Komaeda chirped, “Matcha?” He picked up the small individual ice cream container.</p>
<p>“Yes, I bought two.” Hajime replied. “It felt like a matcha day.”</p>
<p>“Then a matcha day it is!” Komaeda beamed before he opened the ice cream and dug in with the small plastic spoon given to them. “Ah! So good! You’re the best!”</p>
<p>“I aim to please.” Hajime muttered before he opened his ice cream and dug in too. “It’s so hot and ice cream is a perfect treat.”</p>
<p>“It is.” Komaeda’s tails flickered more. “So, you’ve been here a little while. How are your grandparents?”</p>
<p>“They’re fine.” Hajime answered. “They’re both just as active as ever.”</p>
<p>“Are they going to pile food on you to take home like they always do?”</p>
<p>Hajime mock groaned. “Don’t say it. They’ll hear you and then they’ll do exactly that.”</p>
<p>“They don’t need me telling them.” Nagito laughed. “They’ll do it without my advice.”</p>
<p>“Advice.” Hajime lightly flicked the tip of the closest of Nagito’s tails. “Right.”</p>
<p>“You know I’m right.” Komaeda batted Hajime’s hand lightly with one of his tails.</p>
<p>“Oh fine,” Hajime dug into his ice cream, “sorry I haven’t been up here since I first arrived earlier this week.”</p>
<p>“It’s fine. You have family to visit.” Komaeda hummed. “I can see you when you’re free. That’s what friends do, yes?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Hajime leaned into Komaeda and closed his eyes for a moment. “That’s what friends do.” He opened his eyes. “How’s the garden doing? What are you growing this year?”</p>
<p>Komaeda chuckled and leaned back into Hajime. “See for yourself.” He waved his hand.</p>
<p>At once the small cultivated bit of land sprung to life, the air around it glowing. Sprouts grew and then flowers at an unnatural pace. Some of the flowers Hajime could name, like marigolds and irises but majority were foreign to him, only recognisable by the shape and colour of the petals.</p>
<p>“I love them.” Hajime smiled. “Every summer you plant the nicest flowers.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Hajime.” A beat passed. “Now, about that chocolate…” Komaeda leaned in closer.</p>
<p>Hajime swatted his hand playfully and pulled the bag closer to himself. “Hold your horses. I’ll give the chocolate to you. If I don’t, you’ll eat it all again.”</p>
<p>“Ha-ji-me!”</p>
<p>Digging into the bag, Hajime laughed when Komaeda’s fingers slowly crawled up his side and tickled him. “Oh, come on, that’s hardly fair.”</p>
<p>“All is fair when it comes to chocolate, Haji—!”</p>
<p>Hajime pulled the bag back and Komaeda lunged for it. With the combined weight of Komaeda plus all of his tails, the two were sent downward into the grass. At the last moment Hajime managed to gain the upper hand and pull the bag out of Komaeda’s grasp. The bag went soaring as Hajime lost his grip, completely toppled over by Komaeda into the grass. Komaeda’s weight pressed down on Hajime, warm and solid. The tips of his brushed against Hajime’s sides and Komaeda’s arms were half on Hajime, one extended upward by Hajime’s ear and the other at the side. Inhaling, Hajime could smell earth on Komaeda, like the darkest and riches of soil and flowers, soft, unable to be recognised individually, just simply floral. Staring up, Hajime caught Komaeda’s eyes, a soft grey blue that were widened with surprise. Heat flushed up to Hajime’s cheeks, like the softest of blushes being brushed against the skin. The moment caught, snagged, and Hajime’s hand twitched with the desire to reach up and brush aside Komaeda’s fluffy hair, touch his cheek and maybe pull him closer. Hajime’s mind fried and he couldn’t move as Komaeda’s arm, the one by his ear moved closer to Hajime’s hair, almost as though he was going to pull Hajime up by gently cradling his back and…</p>
<p>“Ah ha, the bag!” Komaeda grinned before getting off of Hajime in a smooth motion. “Looks like I get the chocolate.”</p>
<p>Hajime’s brain roughly kickstarted his body. He sat up abruptly and looked. There, in Komaeda’s hand was the bag. The bag that he was currently digging around in, pulling out all the different kinds of chocolate.</p>
<p>“A bit soft, but I can fix that.” Komaeda hummed as he touched the chocolate bar, his hands glowing a soft blue. “Come Hajime, I’ll even share some with you.”</p>
<p>“I…” Hajime swallowed. He could still feel Komaeda’s heat.</p>
<p>“Something wrong?” Komaeda asked as he poked Hajime with the chocolate bar.</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Hajime pushed his thoughts aside. “I’m the one who bought the chocolate so I’m the one sharing it with you. Don’t act like you’re the one who bought it.”</p>
<p>Komaeda laughed but gave Hajime the chocolate. “Yes, but I’m the one who wrestled it away from you and you know what you humans say. The one who wrestles the chocolate away is the one who keeps it.”</p>
<p>“That’s not how it goes.” Hajime muttered as he accepted the chocolate.</p>
<p>“It isn’t?” Komaeda tilted his head. “Oh well, who cares? Chocolate!” He opened his own and bit half of the bar. “Delicious!”</p>
<p>“Glad to hear.” Hajime opened his own chocolate and took a small nibble, trying to rid his mind of how wonderful Komaeda felt against him.</p>
<p>The blush still lingered on his cheeks.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>
  <em>“Hajime, I’d like you to meet someone.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hajime clung to his grandfather’s hand tightly. His hand was always so small in comparison to his grandfather’s (even though he was ten) and it was entirely engulfed in the palm but it was the only thing grounding him in that moment.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Earlier they had gone out for a walk around the town. Hajime’s grandmother had urged them to go, suggesting that they stop at the local ice cream parlour on the way back, hearing they had some new flavours for Hajime to try. They had done as she suggested and after the walk around town Hajime’s grandfather bought him not just a cone of ice cream (chocolate) but also a pack of bubble gum. However, all of that excitement paled in comparison with the sight in front of him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sitting on the porch of his grandparent’s place was a boy around Hajime’s age. His hair was white, fluffy, and messy. A simple blue yukata wrapped around his body and the obi a darker blue. Regular wooden sandals adorned his feet, though one was kicked off. In his hands was a slice of watermelon. Everything about the boy would have been normal if not for the two white fluffy ears on top of his head and the fox tails that curled around his body.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A kitsune. The boy was a kitsune. Hajime stared. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Oh, Kojiro, Hajime, you’re back.” Hajime’s grandmother walked out from the house, a plate of watermelon slices in her hands. “Welcome back. Would you two like some watermelon?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The boy turned his head and met Hajime’s gaze. At once he broke into a smile. “Hello, Kojiro. It’s been a while. Is this your grandson?” He then shook his head and set the watermelon rind (how did he eat so fast?) on the porch, stood up, and wiped his hands on his yukata before bowing.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m Komaeda Nagito. I’m an old friend of your grandparents.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Old friend. Hajime blinked. “But, you’re my age?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Komaeda laughed. “Oh my. I suppose to you I appear young but I’m really not. Kitsune are shape shifters.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Oh, right.” Hajime’s face pinkened before he properly bowed, his manners returning to him. “I’m Hinata Hajime.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Komaeda grinned before he reached out and grabbed Hajime’s hand. His hand was sticky just like anyone else’s after eating watermelon. “It’s nice to meet you, Hajime.”</em>
</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>“I’m back.” Hajime called as he entered his grandparent’s house.</p>
<p>The house itself was simple in design. The entire place was roughly square with a long rectangle at the back which was the kitchen and traditional tatami mat room. Upstairs were two bedrooms and the main floor also held a bedroom, which was for his grandparents. The bath was off the side in the back by the laundry room.</p>
<p>“Welcome home, Hajime. Did you have fun with Nagito?” His grandmother’s voice floated form the kitchen.</p>
<p>“I did.” Hajime replied as he took his shoes off and walked to the kitchen. “How was your afternoon?”</p>
<p>“Busy, busy.” His grandmother said from the stove. “I did some gardening but dinner needs to be started.”</p>
<p>“I’ll help.” Hajime immediately offered, walking to the sink to wash his hands. “Where’s grandpa?”</p>
<p>“He’s running some errands for me. He should be back soon. I hope you didn’t eat too many sweets with Nagito.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t.” Hajime defended himself. “He’s the one who took the bag from me all for the chocolate. He’s the one who should be scolded.”</p>
<p>His grandmother laughed. “Nagito’s always had a sweet tooth. I swear, every time he comes by our place he’s going for the sweets. Just like when you were a child.”</p>
<p>“Grandma…” Hajime huffed.</p>
<p>“All right, I get it. Enough reminiscing.” She laughed and patted Hajime’s head. “Now, please chop the daikon.”</p>
<p>“Okay.” Hajime knelt to grab the cutting board from the lower drawer.</p>
<p>“Thank you dear. Also, remember that this weekend is the annual summer festival in the next town over. I’m sorry your grandfather and I won’t make it this year. Perhaps you can ask Nagito if he’d like to come with you?”</p>
<p>Oh. Hajime blinked as his mind filled in the blanks. His grandparents had said something about already having plans on that day earlier on in the week. It had been brushed off as unavoidable but beyond that, inviting Komaeda to come along… Hajime’s cheeks flushed and he shoved the part of his brain that screamed “isn’t inviting Komaeda along like a date?”.</p>
<p>“Hajime?”</p>
<p>“Ah,” Hajime nearly jumped and hastily shoved his wandering mind away. No, he was being silly. He’d gone with Komaeda to the festival a couple of times before. He was overthinking things. “I suppose I could…”</p>
<p>“I think the two of you would have a good time.” His grandmother kindly said. “Now, that daikon won’t chop itself.”</p>
<p>“Of course.”</p>
<p>Hajime grabbed one of the knives from the block and got to work. The mindless task of kitchen prep filling tried to fill his brain but with each chop that dully echoed on the cutting board all Hajime could think of was how perhaps, he really wasn’t overthinking things.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>
  <em>Komaeda was the one to greet Hajime when he arrived to visit his grandparents the following summer. For a moment, Hajime couldn’t place the white-haired boy in the crowd at the train station, as though modern setting and Komaeda were two factors not able to breathe in the same space. People passed by Komaeda but he remained perfectly still, as though the world was moving around him and he was a constant presence. No one batted an eye at the boy and it took Hajime a long second to note the lack of ears or tails.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Hajime!” Komaeda beamed and waved before moving, breaking through the stillness and towards him. “You’re here!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Arms, warm and long wrapped around him. Hajime stumbled a little bit, his bag jostled by his side, but nothing toppled over. Automatically, he wrapped his arms around Komaeda and pulled him into a return hug. It lasted a moment before Komaeda pulled away, still smiling.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I asked Kojiro and Miyu if I could be the one to come and get you.” Komaeda explained. “Surprised?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Uh, yeah.” Hajime stared at Komaeda’s head. “Can others see you?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Oh, of course!” Komaeda nodded. “I just changed myself a little bit. Now, let’s go! To your grandparent’s place! Do you need help with your bag?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I got it.” Hajime replied with a shake of his head. “Thanks though.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Komaeda hummed and began to walk. Hajime followed. “So, how was school? Did you enjoy your year? What kind of things did you learn and do? What year are you in? I’m so glad you’re here for the summer. It’s fun with you around.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Slow down.” Hajime half laughed. “One question at a time, please. And I’m glad you’re here too but isn’t hanging out with me a little boring given that you’re… older?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Sorry. I’m just so excited to hear. Please, tell me everything.” Komaeda paused. “Truthfully, in youkai years I’m not that much older than you. We age differently than humans. Plus, I can alter my form at will so I’m not really that much older than you. Age is a little more of a fluid notion to me than to other youkai."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I see. I guess that makes sense.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Enough about those details. I can tell you them later.” Komaeda said with a soft voice. “Now, do tell me everything please?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Well, who was Hajime to deny him?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>~</em>
</p>
<p>Trekking up the stairs towards the shrine, Hajime gripped the bag from his grandmother tightly. Early morning allowed for more shade but that didn’t stop the humidity and heat from encompassing everything. By the time he reached the top Hajime was sweating. Grimacing, Hajime wiped his brow with his shirt and continued on, past the trees and temple to the glade. Moving through the familiar path, Hajime ended up by the plot of land. The flowers were still growing and the shade in the area was welcomed. Sitting down by the tree that Hajime had shared ice cream and chocolate with Komaeda not a couple days ago, he began to open the bag.</p>
<p>“Hey, Nagito?” Hajime called out. “I’m here. Sorry to just come by. I hope you’re not busy?”</p>
<p>A small breeze picked up. Hajime pulled out some snacks from his grandmother, including some homemade mugicha. Opening his bottle, Hajime took a long sip and closed his eyes. Distantly, he heard his heart pound in his chest, a staccato beat that thrummed within him.</p>
<p>Komaeda. Hajime’s mind wandered. It had been so long since they had met, or at least to Hajime. Summer always equalled Komaeda, a part that had been constant for so many years. When had their friendship fully bloomed? When had summer started to equal “Komaeda”? When had Komaeda become like the changing of the seasons or the flow of the school year: consistent and inevitable to his summer? When had Hajime’s memories of their summers become confined in a special bubble, where everything else in Hajime’s mundane life wash away? Sure, it was for a moment and sure, everything would reset. Nothing was forever, but whenever they parted Hajime’s heart was always light and full.</p>
<p>When had Hajime’s heart slowly replaced friendship with adoration? Affection? A crush?</p>
<p>“I didn’t even see it coming.” Hajime muttered.</p>
<p>“See what coming?”</p>
<p>He jumped. Komaeda reached over and touched his shoulder, grounding him. “Sorry, did I startle you? My bad.” He grinned. “I see you came to visit me and you brought food?”</p>
<p>“My grandmother did.” Hajime answered, reaching into the bag and pulling out the other bottle of mugicha. “Homemade.”</p>
<p>“Oh good! That store-bought stuff is too strong.” Komaeda declared as he took the bottle. “Homemade is way better.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I agree. I also helped her make the onigiri.”</p>
<p>“Wow,” Komaeda peered inside. “Those look so amazing. I’m so lucky!” He leaned into Hajime, tails once again tickling. “You’re the best!”</p>
<p>Hajime thickly swallowed. Komaeda still smelt like earth and flowers. He gripped the bottle of mugicha tightly. His heart thumped. “Thanks… say I have something I’d like to ask you.”</p>
<p>“Oh?” Komaeda leaned back and tilted his head. His ears followed suit. “What is it?”</p>
<p>“So, you know the summer festival in the next town over? I was wondering if you’d…” Oh shoot. Why was it so difficult to ask now? Hajime’s tongue was as heavy as lead in his mouth. “I um…”</p>
<p>“You want me to come along?” Komaeda asked, filling the blank with ease. “Sure. I’d love to go.”</p>
<p>Hajime’s mouth opened a bit before his heart leapt. “You will?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, why so surprised?” Komaeda blinked before smiling sweetly. “We’ve gone before. Of course, not every year, but I don’t mind. If we did it all the time it might have lost its charm. I’m happy to go with you this year.”</p>
<p>Hajime’s heart ached again with Komaeda’s smile. He coughed and took a long sip of his mugicha. “Great. Then we’ll meet at the train station? Six o’clock on Saturday?”</p>
<p>“Sounds like our usual plan.” Komaeda nodded before he reached into the bag and pulled out one of the onigiri. “I’m so famished. Do you mind?”</p>
<p>“Oh, no. Go ahead.” Hajime pushed the bag over. “Truthfully I’m not hungry right now. I had breakfast.”</p>
<p>“I sure didn’t.” Komaeda half groaned with delight as he unwrapped the plastic wrap and bit into the rice. “Been busy all of yesterday and early this morning.”</p>
<p>“Busy?” Hajime sipped his tea. “With what?”</p>
<p>“Errands.” Komaeda muttered. “So many errands. The demon realm is busy too this year. More so than any other year. It’s the celebration of our rulers’ wedding anniversary.”</p>
<p>The rulers of the demon realm. Komaeda was many things and silent about the demon realm was one of them. Maybe there was some sort of law? “That sounds very important. They must be very important youkai to everyone.”</p>
<p>“They are.” Komaeda hummed, already devouring the onigiri with another bite. “Or at least in our region. The demon realm is very vast.”</p>
<p>“Makes sense.” Hajime mused. “So, these rulers, can you tell me more about them? This is the first time you’ve been so open and candid.”</p>
<p>Komaeda shrugged. “I suppose there hasn’t really been a need for it in the past.” He picked up another onigiri. “Let me see… well Queen Sonia was born into the position. Her parents were the previous rulers and when they passed on, they entrusted the throne to her. At the time she was betrothed to an ordinary demon, no royal lineage, with great dark magic abilities named Tanaka Gundham. However, a year after her parents’ passing, she also met Souda Kazuichi. I’ll spare you the gory details, but all three of them didn’t really get along for a while but in the end it all worked out and they got married.”</p>
<p>“Three rulers… that’s interesting.” Hajime blinked.</p>
<p>“Yes, after all, we demons don’t really follow all of the established rules regarding who is in power or not.” Komaeda ate the onigiri in another two bites.</p>
<p>“That’s fine.” Hajime replied. “It makes sense. So, what errands were you running?”</p>
<p>“Just simple preparation ones in the town.” Komaeda answered. “Nothing too fancy.”</p>
<p>“I see, so you’re just doing some ground work for the celebration in the town? Are you sure you can take an evening to go to the festival with me?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I can.” Komaeda gave a wide smile. “What I’m doing is minor in the grand scheme of things. Besides, everyone needs an evening off, yes?” He leaned into Hajime. “And I cannot think of a better way to spend an evening than with you, Hajime.”</p>
<p>Hajime’s heart fluttered one more time. He turned his head and coughed to hide the flush in his cheeks.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>
  <em>“A festival?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yeah,” Hajime kicked the water with his bare feet, watching the shine of the droplets catch in the sun. “It is in the next town over. Come with me?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I haven’t been to a human festival in a while.” Komaeda hummed. “Will Kojiro and Miyu come along with us?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“No. I’m old enough to go on my own.” Hajime replied. “Second year of high school next semester, remember?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Ah, yes.” Komaeda eagerly nodded his head. “I wish I could see your school. It sounds so amazing. Hope’s Peak Academy!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What’s stopping you from seeing it? You can always just go on your own or meet me at some point. I won’t mind.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Komaeda coughed. “I mean I wish I could see your school as a student. With you.” He added. “Wouldn’t that be lovely? Us as classmates? Studying together? Walking to school together? Joining a club together?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hajime coughed but a smile wormed its way on his face. “You’re making school sound better than it actually is. Homework isn’t really that fun and you have to work hard in all your classes.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I know,” Komaeda turned with an equally bright smile on his face. “But if I was with you it would be worth it!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A small thump in Hajime’s heart caught his breath. Komaeda with him, as a classmate… just being at the school together with him. “You’re being weird.” Hajime turned his head. His heart thumped harder. “Just come visit the school some time. I’ll show you around. Just don’t do it while I’m in class.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Perhaps I’ll take you up on that.” Komaeda mused. “However, let’s go to that festival together first, okay?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Reality settled upon them and Hajime stuffed the budding thoughts of Komaeda just suddenly appearing at his school, wanting to see him and be shown around. “Right. The festival first. Meet me on Saturday, six o’clock, at the train station?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’ll see you there.”</em>
</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Hajime and Komaeda parted just as the tail end of the morning turned into the afternoon. All the onigiri were eaten, mostly by Komaeda, and with the bag lighter Hajime’s walk to his grandparent’s place was easier. Their time together was brief, but still ended with Komaeda smiling beautifully before pulling Hajime into a warm hug, curling his arms around him tightly. That hug lingered on Hajime’s skin and burned as he continued back to his grandparent’s place.</p>
<p>Now that Hajime was alone, his thoughts surged upwards in a tidal wave of longing questions. Hugs, affection, personal spaces invaded: they were all a part of their friendship. No doubt Komaeda merely saw their intimacy as friends and nothing more. Gripping the bag’s straps tighter Hajime sighed. He couldn’t be greedy. Longing and wanting for more could lead to their friendship falling apart. Moving in without knowing how Komaeda felt about him was dangerous. Their bubble had to be protected, unbroken by the change Hajime’s heart burned for.</p>
<p>“Stupid.” Hajime muttered to himself. “Just go to the festival and then go back to the city. No need to try and change anything.”</p>
<p>Urging himself to move faster, as though walking would help him out speed his thoughts, Hajime made it to his grandparent’s place. Entering the house, Hajime kicked his shoes off and went to the kitchen. None of the house’s lights were on, but the door out to the backyard was open. Hajime set the bag on the counter and over to the backyard and out onto the small patio. His grandmother was in the garden, large straw hat on, dirty gloves, and dirt all over. His grandfather was sitting before a pile of wood with a tool box by his side.</p>
<p>“I’m back.”</p>
<p>“Welcome home Hajime.” His grandfather looked up. “How was your visit?”</p>
<p>“It was good.” Hajime stepped out onto the grass with bare feet. “How’s it going out here?”</p>
<p>“Well, the yard work won’t do itself.” His grandmother paused from her work, sunglasses obscuring her eyes.</p>
<p>“And I have some commissions to complete.” His grandfather gestured to the wood in front of him.</p>
<p>“Do you want any help?”</p>
<p>“Not here.” His grandmother replied. “But perhaps you could make us some lunch? I assume you and Nagito enjoyed the onigiri and mugicha?”</p>
<p>“We did, Nagito more than I.” Hajime answered. “He ate more than half the onigiri. And I’ll make lunch. Anything in particular you want?”</p>
<p>“I have some soup leftover and bread we should get rid of.”</p>
<p>Hajime nodded. Soup and sandwiches. A western lunch then. “I can do that. I’ll bring it out to you when I’m done.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Hajime.”</p>
<p>Re-entering the house, Hajime walked over to the kitchen and opened the fridge. Sure enough, there was a large container with the leftover soup and the bread his grandmother mentioned. There was also some sandwich meat and sliced cheese. Digging around, Hajime located some cucumbers, tomatoes, and lettuce. Pulling everything out Hajime was about to grab a pot for the soup when his phone rang. Reaching into his pocket, Hajime looked at the screen and accepted the call, putting it on speaker.</p>
<p>“Chiaki?”</p>
<p><em>“Hello, Hajime.”</em> Her voice was warm. <em>“I hope you’re not busy?”</em></p>
<p>“I’m just making some lunch for my grandparents. They’re working outside.” Hajime replied.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Ah, right. You’re visiting them. I hope they’re doing well?”</em>
</p>
<p>“They are, thanks.” Hajime knelt to grab the pot for the soup. “How’s everything back home?”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Well, I’ve been busy with work but I also picked up a couple new video games.”</em>
</p>
<p>“New video games?” Hajime prompted. “So, you finished that other game… um… what was the title again?”</p>
<p><em>“The Nonary Games. They’re older but part of a series.” </em>She replied. <em>“I thoroughly enjoyed them even if the story became wibbly wobbly.”</em></p>
<p>Hajime set the pot on the stove and turned the element on and putting the leftover soup into the pot. “I’m not even asking what you mean by that.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Good, because you should play the games for yourself.” </em>
</p>
<p>“Is that an order from you?”</p>
<p><em>“Yes. It has my seal of approval so you should play it.”</em> Nanami insisted.</p>
<p>“All right, I’ll take a look later.” Hajime rummaged for the cutting board. “Though I might not get to playing it until I come back to the city.”</p>
<p><em>“Hiyoko is always in disbelief when you tell her how you’re able to occupy yourself out there.”</em> Nanami mused.</p>
<p>Hajime half snorted and set the cutting board on the counter so he could start making the sandwiches. “It’s really not that difficult. I don’t need to see people all the time. Sometimes I like just helping my grandparents around the house and walking through the quiet little town.”</p>
<p><em>“I’m not one to talk.”</em> Nanami yawned again. <em>“I could curl up anywhere and play video games.”</em></p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“So, when you’re back that’s what we should do. We should have a game night.”</em>
</p>
<p>“Okay, that sounds like fun.” Hajime started to cut the cucumber and tomato into slices. “I’d like that. I’ll look at my schedule and see when I’m free.”</p>
<p><em>“Sounds good. Let me know.”</em> Nanami’s voice perked up. <em>“Anyways, I’ll leave you to lunch. We can talk longer later, okay?”</em></p>
<p>“Okay.” Hajime agreed. “Talk to you later, Chiaki.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Have a good time and a safe trip home Hajime.”</em>
</p>
<p>The line dropped. Hajime smiled to himself. Game nights were always fun. Nanami had the best collection of games. Owari and Nidai were always so lively, Saionji and Koizumi had the best stories, and Byakuya and Tsumiki had the best snacks. Shame Hajime couldn’t invite Komaeda to join them…</p>
<p>Hajime paused. What was he thinking? Komaeda had never outright said he’d shown himself to anyone besides Hajime’s grandparents and himself but Hajime could assume they were the only humans he was close with. Assuming Komaeda would want to be around other humans was getting a bit ahead of himself.</p>
<p>Shaking his head, Hajime finished making the sandwiches. Putting them on a plate, Hajime then grabbed the soup bowls and filled them with the heated soup. Grabbing one of his grandmother’s trays, Hajime put everything on it and carefully took it out for them.</p>
<p>“Lunch is ready.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Hajime.” His grandparents said at the same time.</p>
<p>“It’s not a problem.” Hajime set the tray down on the patio. “Want anything to drink?”</p>
<p>“Just water.” His grandmother replied. “But we’ll get that. We need to wash our hands.”</p>
<p>“Oh, okay.” Hajime sat down beside the tray, his feet dangling off the low patio.</p>
<p>They returned a moment later with two glasses of water. Sitting down on the other side of the tray, side by side, they picked up their food.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Hajime. This looks great.”</p>
<p>“It wasn’t really me. I did minimal.”</p>
<p>“Still, thank you.” His grandmother said with a warm smile. “So, did Nagito say yes to the festival?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, he did.”</p>
<p>“I’m glad. We’re sorry that we cannot make it this year with you.” His grandfather said.</p>
<p>“It’s fine. You two already had plans.”</p>
<p>“You’re so understanding. Thank you, Hajime.” His grandmother reached over with her free hand and gently touched Hajime’s. “I know you and Nagito will have a wonderful time at the festival. Let us know how it goes.”</p>
<p>A wonderful time. Hajime looked out to the garden. It was beautiful and with all the flowers swaying in the wind he couldn’t help but think of Komaeda’s garden and Komaeda at his garden, smiling at him. Hajime’s heart tightened and his cheeks burned a little bit.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Hajime’s voice caught for a moment in his throat. “I will.”</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>
  <em>As promised Hajime met Komaeda at the train station. Komaeda’s yukata had changed entirely. Gone was the simple light and dark blues and in its place was a pale green, almost a yellow green, with bold green lines running vertically. Komaeda’s hair was also tied back in a low ponytail with no trace of his ears or tails. If Hajime didn’t know any better, he would have mistaken Komaeda as a regular human. (Yet, there was something about Komaeda’s looks, how they were almost ethereal and his movement, too graceful, too serene.)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Hajime!” He bounced over and grabbed Hajime’s arm. “You look lovely.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Thank you.” Hajime’s yukata was a muted plum purple with sweeping geometric patterns at the bottom in a pale yellow. “We’re sort of matching in colour. At least, with the yellow.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“We are.” Komaeda laughed. “Now, let’s go!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yes, yes…”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>They boarded the train, Hajime paying for the tickets, and sat together, pressed side by side. Komaeda’s warmth spilled from his body and continued to spill out as they reached the festival. At the festival the warm lights from the stalls and the smells from the food waffled and lingered in the air. Hajime was all but dragged around by Komaeda, who insisted on eating everything. It was how they found themselves sitting on a stone bench by the side of the temple, just a bit away from the commotion. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Mm, this is so good!” Komaeda bit into some taiyaki. “I love festival food, don’t you?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I do.” Hajime speared one of his takoyaki. “What do you want to do when we’re done eating?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I saw a ring toss and a massive stuffed rabbit. I want it.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hajime ate his takoyaki in one bite. “You do know that those are rigged, right?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Komaeda laughed and as he laughed some fireworks lit the sky, just a few in most likely a test run. The light spread around Komaeda, creating an almost halo effect. For a moment, Komaeda’s supernatural nature burned like a beacon. How did people think he was just a human when he glowed so warmly? Hajime nearly choked on his takoyaki and his heart skipped a beat.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I do,” Komaeda said before he leaned in, dangerously close to Hajime’s face, “but I’m very lucky.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lucky. Hajime nodded and, in that moment, as more fireworks lit the sky, his heart full on stopped. Komaeda was so close, so perfect, and so willing to be beside Hajime. Suddenly he knew the real lucky one was him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Hajime?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Ah, sorry, what was that?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I said I’m done eating.” Komaeda stood up. “You seem to be too.” He then grabbed Hajime’s hand, tossing their garbage into the nearby garbage bin. “Come! Let’s go!” He smiled again.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hajime couldn’t breathe and, in that moment, something shifted between them and the line of friendship morphed into full on affection.</em>
</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Saturday arrived with little flare and the day passed by relatively quickly. By the time evening rolled in Hajime had half scrambled to put his yukata on (with some minor help from his grandmother) and raced over to the train station. People passed by him in a blur and it was only when Hajime was half panting against a wall of the train station, exhausted by his sprint, did reality catch up to him.</p>
<p>He was going to the festival with Komaeda. Together. As adults. Hajime, as an adult suddenly very self conscious of the fact his friend was attractive. Could one call this a date without it being officially stated? Hajime didn’t know. He shoved that thought aside and walked over to the ticket machine. Purchasing two tickets, Hajime moved away and kept an eye on the entrance. Barely two minutes passed before Komaeda arrived, almost out of nowhere, but yet no one seemed to pay mind.</p>
<p>“Hajime!”</p>
<p>Komaeda’s yukata was a dark steel grey but the pattern was expressive. Swirls of vibrant colour were splattered along the kimono in a bold way that still managed to not overwhelm the design. With a quick glance Hajime could make out flowers and leaves as well as some curved lines. He wasn’t able to figure out what kind of flowers they were, however, as Komaeda was immediately up front, grabbing his hand.</p>
<p>“I’m so excited.” Komaeda babbled. “Festival food! And I’m going with you!”</p>
<p>Hajime’s response stuck to his lips and he couldn’t swallow and spit his words out.</p>
<p>“Hajime?”</p>
<p>“Uh,” Hajime grimaced and forced his voice to work. “Sorry, I was just thinking.” He added a smile. “I’m excited to go with you too. Let’s go.”</p>
<p>Hajime moved but instead of their hands falling apart, Komaeda tightened their grip and kept them together, only breaking when they went through the gate. The moment they were on the same side, Komaeda retook Hajime’s hand and lead him to the platform. Hajime’s gaze fell to their linked hands and he couldn’t look away. The heat, the pressure…</p>
<p>“Thank you for the ticket.” Komaeda spoke and it forced Hajime’s gaze upward. “I’ll have to pay you back.”</p>
<p>Pay him back. Hajime bit his lip. “It’s not that much money.”</p>
<p>“I know but it’s the principle of the matter.” Komaeda squeezed his hand. “So, at least let me buy you some food or something at the festival.”</p>
<p>“Oh, um… it’s really not—”</p>
<p>Komaeda pouted and leaned in. Hajime’s voice cut. “Let me. Please.”</p>
<p>Hajime’s skin broke out into a shiver down his back and legs. “Okay…”</p>
<p>“Good.” Komaeda backed away. “And don’t try to wiggle out of this by telling me you don’t want anything.”</p>
<p>“I… I won’t.”</p>
<p>Komaeda smiled. The train appeared and Hajime turned to look at it pull up so he didn’t get caught in the orbit of Komaeda’s smile. When the train completely halted, they got on and picked a seat. The train was fairly full, so they had to remain standing, squished a bit. Given the array of yukata Hajime could assume everyone was going to the festival too. A lurch later and the train moved. Hajime stumbled a bit and half fell into Komaeda. His mind fizzled out and before Hajime could move back someone took the space, giving him only the option of being pressing against Komaeda.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry…” Hajime muttered, staring at anywhere but Komaeda’s face. “I can’t move.”</p>
<p>“It’s fine.” Komaeda’s breath tickled Hajime’s hair. “We won’t be on for long.”</p>
<p>Right. Just three stops. Hajime swallowed thickly. “You’re right.”</p>
<p>“We’ve done this before.” Komaeda hummed and his hand (still laced with Hajime’s) tightened a bit. “Festivals with you are precious memories.”</p>
<p>Was Komaeda trying to get him to combust? (Probably not, but it was a tempting thought, that Komaeda wanted him. That somehow, Komaeda knew how flustered Hajime was and this was flirting.) “They… um… are for me too.”</p>
<p>“Glad to hear.” Komaeda’s voice and breath tickled once more. “Oh, look the second stop.”</p>
<p>The train did indeed stop but as though some force was preventing it, no one got off but instead more came on. Hajime was further squished. He half squeaked against Komaeda, who, of course, remained unflustered. (For a second a traitorous part of Hajime’s mind wondered what it would be like to be held by Komaeda, to have his arms fully and securely keeping him in place.) Hajime bit his lip and continued to bite his lip, less something stupid exited his mouth before they reached their stop. Thankfully, as though some force in the world decided to have a smidge of pity on him, the third stop came quickly. People moved and finally Hajime could move out of Komaeda’s personal space. Hoping that the flush on his cheeks was read as due to heat, Hajime began to walk, tugging Komaeda along.</p>
<p>The shrine to the festival was close to the train station and they only had to exit and walk a block. At the shrine, there were many people already milling around, talking and laughing. Music, food, and excitement swirled in the air. Hajime inhaled, taking in the smell of festival food, and turned to Komaeda. The walk had allowed a brief moment of clarity and repression of Hajime’s traitorous thoughts.</p>
<p>“What first?”</p>
<p>“Like you need to ask.” Komaeda half laughed. “Food! I want yakisoba and okonomiyaki. Oh, and sake! You?”</p>
<p>“Um, okonomiyaki sounds good.”</p>
<p>“Then to the okonomiyaki first!”</p>
<p>Komaeda dragged him to the stall and ordered two. Before Hajime could even think, Komaeda paid for both and soon they were both walking away with their okonomiyaki.</p>
<p>“Thanks.”</p>
<p>“I said I’d buy you something.” Komaeda grinned. “I hope you enjoy it.”</p>
<p>“I will.” Hajime assured. “Let’s get your yakisoba and sake.”</p>
<p>“Yes!”</p>
<p>They bought the food and walked around, eating as they went. Hajime spotted the usual games: goldfish catching, ring tosses, shooting galleries but he also saw stalls with trinkets and goods for sale. They meandered around, looking at all of the stalls before Komaeda lead Hajime to one of the shooting galleries. In the gallery the prizes were the normal ones, but like always, Komaeda’s eyes were fixed to the largest of plushies.</p>
<p>“I’m going to win that giant teddy bear.” He muttered, taking a sip of sake before setting the paper cup on the counter. “Hey, how much for a round?”</p>
<p>“They’re rigged.” Hajime sighed but went to grab Komaeda’s sake before it was knocked over.</p>
<p>“I know, but I am very lucky.” Komaeda lifted the air gun. “Watch this.”</p>
<p>He fired and with accuracy that couldn’t be possible in a game like this, Komaeda knocked the teddy bear over. The man running the stall outright gaped but Hajime repressed a sigh and sipped his own sake.</p>
<p>“See?” Komaeda beamed at Hajime, as though he wasn’t using some of his youkai abilities to skew some things in his favour. (In a way though, that had to even out the rigged nature of the game, right?) “I’m lucky.”</p>
<p>“I’ve never doubted that.” Hajime replied.</p>
<p>“I know.” Komaeda’s voice was smug. He turned to the man. “So, do I get my four other shots?” Hajime nearly choked in laughter at the man’s dismissal expression, but Komaeda smiled. “No, one is good for me.” He then turned to Hajime. “Want to try?”</p>
<p>“I suppose.” Hajime composed himself. “I’m not as good of a shot as you are though.”</p>
<p>“Having fun is what matters.” Komaeda sagely said before he went to the side to collect his prize from the other worker.</p>
<p>“You have a point.”</p>
<p>Hajime picked the gun and looked at the prizes. He wasn’t into the giant plushies like Komaeda, but perhaps a smaller one would be nice. If he got more than one maybe he’d donate it to some sort of charitable organisation that was looking for things like plushies. Aiming the gun, Hajime tried to shoot for the small elephant. To his utter amazement, the elephant was knocked down. He stared. Komaeda whistled.</p>
<p>“Damn, Hajime, you did it. Try again?”</p>
<p>Aiming the gun another time Hajime fired and hit the stuffed cat. He blinked and turned to Komaeda, who was whistling. Huh. Hajime aimed the gun as far off from the actual plushie he wanted (the jellyfish) and fired. The jellyfish toppled over. Komaeda whistled louder.</p>
<p>“Oh wow, you’re so good Hajime. There was no need to be so modest.”</p>
<p>Hajime sighed and shot Komaeda a look. “Nagito…”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“You know what I’m asking.”</p>
<p>“Oh, fine.” The pout was audible.</p>
<p>Hajime fired the final shot and surprisingly hit a fox plushie. Setting the gun down Hajime went to the side and picked up the four plushies he’d won and stuffed them in the bag provided. He then thanked the workers before walking off with Komaeda, who had finished off his sake.</p>
<p>“You didn’t have to do that.” Hajime said as soon as they were out of ear shot.</p>
<p>“Oh, come on, I was having a little bit of fun. Just wanted to see their reaction to the two of us getting perfect shots. I wasn't helping you with the last shot but you surprised me.”</p>
<p>“I guess I do have some inherent skill.” Hajime replied.</p>
<p>“Are you upset?”</p>
<p>Hajime looked at the bag of plushies and then at Komaeda, who was slightly deflated. “No, I guess not. They’re pretty cute.”</p>
<p>“Yeah! They are!” Komaeda perked up. “I like the fox one the best. Shame it’s a red fox but all foxes are adorable.”</p>
<p>“Of course, you like the fox.” Hajime gave a small laugh. “It’s very cute.”</p>
<p>“It sure is!” Komaeda beamed. “Now, where do you…” He gaped. “Oh, Hajime! Look!”</p>
<p>Hajime looked up just in time to see some fireworks go off. Bright and dazzling, they spread through the air in bursts of light and colour. Standing still for a moment, Hajime stared up as the fireworks lit the sky, mixing with the stars. When they finished, Hajime didn’t drop his gaze, stared up at the blanket of inky blackness for a moment, before he turned to Komaeda. Komaeda’s gaze was fixed to the sky too and for a moment, with the festival lights on him, he appeared both human and not at the same time. As though Komaeda was straddling the edge of humanity and youkai. Hajime stepped forward and reached out to touch Komaeda’s arm.</p>
<p>“Hajime?”</p>
<p>“Oh, um.” Hajime’s touch fell but Komaeda grabbed his hand again. “Want some kakigori?”</p>
<p>Komaeda blinked and then smiled. “Yes, that’s wonderful but you need not pay.”</p>
<p>“No, it’s for um the plushies. So, what flavour do you want?”</p>
<p>“For the plushies huh?” Komaeda mused. “I want melon if they have it. If not, strawberry is a classic.”</p>
<p>“I’ll go grab that.” Hajime said. “The stall is just over—”</p>
<p>A ringing sound filled the air. Hajime stared blankly, his whipping around to find the source of the sound. His cellphone was on silent, so it wasn’t his.</p>
<p>“Ah, that’s a surprise.” Hajime turned back to Komaeda to see him pulling a small glass orb. “Hajime, it appears I have a message. Do you mind getting the kakigori? I’ll be a moment.”</p>
<p>“You have an orb that acts like a cellphone?” Hajime stared.</p>
<p>“I do.” Komaeda replied calmly. “I can tell you all about it later.”</p>
<p>Oh right. “Sorry, I’ll let you take that call. Message. Whatever it is. I’ll be back with the kakigori.”</p>
<p>Walking to the nearest stand, Hajime bought the shaved ice (they indeed had melon) before turning to where Komaeda was still standing. Who was messaging him? In all their years together, Hajime hadn’t really heard about others Komaeda knew, but logically, Komaeda had other friends besides Hajime. No doubt it was another youkai who was contacting him. For what, Hajime itched to know, but it really wasn’t his business.</p>
<p>“Two melon kakigori!”</p>
<p>“Ah, thanks.” Hajime scrambled to grab them.</p>
<p>With the kakigori in hand, Hajime walked back over to Komaeda, who had slightly moved so he was leaning against a tree. The orb was in his hands but as Hajime approached, he put it away and gave a thin smile. Hajime stopped.</p>
<p>“Sorry about that.” Komaeda walked over, closing the distance. “Thank you for the melon kakigori, but something urgent came up.”</p>
<p>“Oh?” Hajime bit his lip.</p>
<p>Komaeda gave a soft smile and took the kakigori, taking a spoonful. “So cold, so sweet.” He muttered before answering. “Remember the royal anniversary? They need my help earlier than anticipated. I’m sorry I don’t mean to run off, but…”</p>
<p>“It’s fine.” Hajime automatically said despite the sinking of his heart. “This is important. You need not worry about me. I can go home on my own.”</p>
<p>“I know, but…” Komaeda’s eyes narrowed and he took a step forward. “It’s just…” His free hand touched Hajime’s cheek. “I didn’t want to run off on you.”</p>
<p>His hand was slightly cold from the kakigori. Hajime swallowed. “I know but you should take responsibility. This is more important. I under—"</p>
<p>“You’re important too.” Komaeda snapped. “Very important to me. Don’t sell yourself short, Hajime.” He then paused. “Sorry. I just… don’t want you thinking you’re somehow second to me. I promise you’re first. This job is just a job. You’re my Hajime.”</p>
<p>His… Hajime… the words clung to Hajime’s mind.</p>
<p>“But don’t worry. I’ll do my best to finish everything up as soon as I can. I won’t miss saying good bye to you before you leave.” Komaeda gave one final smile. “Have a good evening, Hajime.”</p>
<p>He then disappeared, leaving Hajime with only a lingering coolness to his cheek and the taste of melon on his tongue.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Three days after their abrupt end to the festival and with no sign of Komaeda, Hajime had to start packing for home. The lingering sadness and disappointment from that moment hadn’t lifted and even with the busy task of packing, Hajime’s mind ran idle.</p>
<p>After Komaeda had left Hajime didn’t stick around the festival for long. He had attempted to eat his kakigori but the taste was ashen and his sadly tossed the barely eaten sweet. The ride back to his grandparents was longer, his mind dull except for the phrase “his Hajime” which ran in cycles around Hajime’s brain until he didn’t know what to think of it. Correction. He didn’t want to think about it. It would require him opening his heart and mind to possibilities that were dangerous. So, Hajime had stuffed all conclusions and theories that sprung in his mind. The lack of Komaeda around helped with Hajime’s attempts to Not Think about what Komaeda had said. It was, after all, for the better.</p>
<p>Or at least that was the plan. Hajime frowned as he stared at the bag from the festival. The plushies were still in there and the fox, the last one won, sat on the top, mocking Hajime silently. It was the only plush Hajime had won on his own and it was the only one to remind him vividly of Komaeda and their ruined night.</p>
<p>“Ugh.” Hajime dumped the plushies onto the guest bed and poked them.</p>
<p>Really, the smart thing to do was keep one and donate the others. Keeping the fox was a bad idea but as Hajime tried to rationalise through which one to keep, the fox kept staring at him, as thought daring him to give it up.</p>
<p>“I’m not keeping you.” Hajime informed the fox. “You’re just a reminder of the festival night.” He poked it.</p>
<p>The fox rolled a bit on the bed and stared back up at Hajime as though saying, “It’s not my fault your night ended up a disaster.”</p>
<p>“Listen here…” Hajime started before he paused. “What am I doing, arguing with a stuffed animal?” Sighing, Hajime picked the fox up. It really was cute and soft. Keeping it still sent a weird flutter in his stomach but simply giving it away as a donation felt wrong. Perhaps…</p>
<p>“Well, Nagito did say he liked you.” Hajime stood up. “Listen here, fox, you’re saved from the charitable donations. I’ll gift you to Nagito. He’ll appreciate you far more than I will.”</p>
<p>Glancing at the clock on the wall, Hajime nodded. It would only take him a maximum of fifteen minutes to walk to the shrine and back, even taking into account seeing Komaeda and talking. Heading down the stairs, Hajime informed his grandparents he’d be back and left, once again taking the familiar route to the temple and then to the shrine.</p>
<p>The shrine sat empty but still present with Komaeda’s touches all over the place. The flowers still bloomed and the brightness of their colours reminded Hajime of the yukata Komaeda had worn. Walking to the tree, Hajime plopped the stuffed fox by the trunk, far enough away that no one else would see it if they just stumbled past the shrine.</p>
<p>“Hey, Nagito, it’s me. I’m giving you that fox I won at the festival. Don’t forget that I’m leaving in three days. If you’re not too swamped with work, please come see me off.”</p>
<p>Stepping away from the fox Hajime waited a second, as though Komaeda would appear. He didn’t and so Hajime left his gift and headed back to his grandparent’s house. The packing wouldn’t finish itself, after all.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>
  <em>“You know, I’m almost sad you’re graduating.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Huh?” Hajime looked at Komaeda. “I already graduated. See?” He held his phone up with the photo. “And why are you sad?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I just,” Komaeda kicked a pebble, “I never got to make good on my promise.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hajime blinked and lowered his phone. “I’m blanking here. What promise?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Hajime...” Komaeda pouted. “The promise I’d come visit you at school so you can show me around.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Oh, that?” Hajime stared before he smiled. “Don’t worry about it. It was more of a wish rather than an actual promise. I don’t mind.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The topic should have dropped, but instead Komaeda shook his head and grabbed Hajime by the shoulders. “No! I wanted to… I wanted to be with you in a way that’s unique to you and your life. I wanted to be shown a slice of your life I’ve never seen before and have people see you with me and know that we’re sharing a moment.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hajime swallowed. His cheeks tingled a bit. He shoved whatever rogue emotion was running through his mind. “Don’t worry about it. We’re friends. I’m sure we’ll be able to share more unique moments that are just between you and me.” He touched Komaeda’s hands.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You mean that?” Komaeda asked, voice soft.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Of course,” Hajime agreed. “We’ll have many opportunities in the future, just wait and see.”</em>
</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Hajime woke to white flower petals scattered over his bed. His sleepy brain took a long second to register but when his fingers touched a silken petal and it didn’t fade away, he jumped out of bed and stared. There, on his bed, were flower petals like he was in some sort of romance movie. Whipping his head around Hajime stared at the window. It was shut but even if it had been open there was no way this amount of flower petals appearing on his bed was possible. How had this even happened? And, more importantly, Hajime had to clean this up. Reaching for a handful of petals, Hajime was about to start tossing some into the garbage when the door burst open. Jumping, Hajime stood up, explanations on his lips to his grandparents, but instead Komaeda flew in, his eyes wide. The petals fell from Hajime’s hand as Komaeda roughly grabbed him by the shoulders.</p>
<p>“Hajime!” He gasped out. “What have you done?”</p>
<p>“I…” Hajime looked at the petals. “Look, those were here when I woke up. I don’t know how they—”</p>
<p>“No, not that.” Komaeda shook his head. “No wait, yes those are important but not now.” He leaned in. “Listen, you brought me that fox plushie right?”</p>
<p>“Uh… yes?” Hajime’s mind swirled. “Wait, what does that have to do with—?”</p>
<p>Komaeda slammed his hand over Hajime’s mouth. “It has everything to do with this.” He then pulled his hand back like he had burned it on Hajime’s mouth. “Perhaps I should start from the beginning. Let’s—”</p>
<p>A breeze, impossible since they were inside and the windows were shut, started to flutter in the room. Hajime opened his mouth but the room soon melted with the petals flying around them in a twister of white and floral. Komaeda’s eyes had widened more and his mouth dropped open. Hajime opened his own mouth to ask what was happening but suddenly the setting dropped on them, like the curtain in the final act of a play.</p>
<p>They weren’t in his grandparent’s house anymore.</p>
<p>The best way to describe the room was a throne room. There were tall red pillars and traditional circular windows all around them. The mat was still tatami but it stretched on for eons to the front. At the front was a gorgeous ink painting of koi fish and sakura along with a messy haiku that Hajime couldn’t read at the distance they were at. Sitting under the ink painting were three people, two guys and a girl in the middle of them.</p>
<p>Her hair was blonde like the moon, shiny and silky in ways that was impossible. It was twisted up in an elaborate style with braids and delicate glass blown pieces accenting the updo. Her kimono was elaborate, with layers of dark blues, pale pinks, and warm beiges. One of the men contrasted her completely. His hair was dark save for a streak of grey in it. Heavy blacks and purples surrounded his form and actual antlers jutted out of his head, like a stag’s. The final man had startling pink hair and sharp teeth showing in his smile. His clothing was a mix of a pale yellow and blue.</p>
<p>Hajime blinked and looked at Komaeda who was staring at them, his mouth shut tightly. He then opened it. The girl stood up, her clothing fluttering around her and without a pause she ran over to them and leapt at them, pulling them into a hug. Hajime gasped out. She smelt like winter berries and cinnamon mixed with cinders from a fire.</p>
<p>“Oh Nagito!” Her voice trickled like bells. “I’ve heard the good news!”</p>
<p>What.</p>
<p>She pulled away from their embrace and looked at Hajime. “You must be Hinata Hajime! It’s an honour to meet you!”</p>
<p>“Um thank you?” Hajime automatically said before he stopped himself. “No, wait what’s going on here?”</p>
<p>“There is a bit of a misunderstanding…” Komaeda said at the same time.</p>
<p>His question was left hanging and Komaeda left ignored. She turned and clapped her hands with delight. “Oh, Nagito! I simply cannot believe you’re keeping this so quiet.” She clapped her hands again.</p>
<p>At once the room was filled with people, as though her clap had summoned them. They all stared at Hajime and Hajime didn’t have time to sort out who was who or make out any other features. The blonde woman grabbed both Hajime and Nagito’s hands, bringing them together.</p>
<p>“Friends! I have the most exciting news!” Her voice was filled with joy.</p>
<p>“Sonia… wait…” Komaeda managed to squeak out. “If I could just have a second with Hajime…”</p>
<p>Wait… Sonia… that was the Queen’s name wasn’t it? Then those two were Tanaka and Souda…</p>
<p>“Our very own Ambassador, Komaeda Nagito has been proposed to! Let the news reign in the land and let us celebrate this joyful occasion along with our royal anniversary celebration!”</p>
<p>Wait… proposed to?</p>
<p>“And let us welcome his betrothed, Hinata Hajime with open arms!” Sonia finished with a warm smile.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Lawson: a chain of convenient stores across Japan. They're everywhere and even when I lived in a village in the middle of forest and steepness known as the prefecture of Nagano, there was a Lawson.</p><p>Torii gate: The red gates found at the entrances of Shinto temples and shrines.</p><p>Mugicha: cold barley tea. The detail about preferring homemade mugicha over store bought is my own personal preference. I cannot stand the store bought ones but any time someone offered it to me homemade I loved it.</p><p>Kojiro and Miyu: I needed names for Hajime's grandparents, who I made up entirely for this fic and are not canon.</p><p>The Nonary Games: An actual game series also from Spike Chunsoft. The first game is Zero Escape: 999 followed by Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward, and then Zero Escape: Zero Time Dilemma. They're on Steam and I've played all three of them. I enjoyed the games a lot and I do recommend them if you haven't played them before. If you do play them play them in the order of: 999, VLR, and ZTD.</p><p>Byakuya: I call Twogami or the Imposter by Byakuya and that's who's being referred to here.</p><p>Taiyaki: a pastry made in the shape of a fish, traditionally stuffed with anko. You can get them stuffed with other stuff though too.</p><p>Kakigori: shaved ice that's topped with sweet syrup. Sometimes it has other things in it like fruit. Common festival food and very delicious.</p><p>Stag antlers: I said Gundham was a dark demon but I'm frankly sick of seeing ram/goat horns on dark entities so I decided to switch it up.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Planning and Stories Woven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone!</p><p>Guess who once again said this would be only two chapters only for it to be three? Funny enough I was telling a friend yesterday that I was hoping I wouldn't do this but here I am, not twenty-four hours after talking to my friend. How foolish I was. This is also about 12k for a chapter so that just proves I was foolish to think this would only be a two chapter fic.</p><p>Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I honestly had a ton of fun with it. I liked writing the scenes and I hope everything is built up properly. I wanted to have Hajime both anxious but also trying desperately to be calm all while still pining for Komaeda. I hope that comes out. It's hard to write Hajime -always- one emotion so I tried to balance everything.</p><p>As always please feel free to leave kudos and comments. Those really help me out and make my day! Also, if you want to check out my tumblr, the link is right <a href="http://www.kimium.tumblr.com">here</a>.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Whatever else Sonia said, it rushed at Hajime and surrounded him in a blur of sound and expressions. Reality tilted on its axis, like an egg on a spoon, ready to fall and crack to the ground in a mess of shell, yolk, and white. Distantly, Hajime could hear Komaeda’s responses, feel the warmth of his presence at his back, but it was only when Komaeda grasped Hajime’s hand and pulled that reality settled, like sand at the bottom of a glass of water.</p><p>“Excuse us for a moment, Sonia.” Komaeda’s voice rang crystal clear beside Hajime.</p><p>Sonia’s response faded on Hajime’s ears, in one and out the other, but Komaeda didn’t wait to watch recognition fall across Hajime’s face. He instead tugged Hajime’s hand and dragged him away. A door opened, the room with the tatami mats faded and, in its place, a long wooden hallway with warm lights and more circular windows looking out to the gardens were replaced. Warm morning light filtered through, giving a soft yellow glow to the hallway. Komaeda tugged Hajime a bit further down and into another room. The room they were in was plain, with tatami mats and a low table with some cushions.</p><p>“Hajime, please sit.” Komaeda’s voice was soft. “You look a bit pale.”</p><p>He directed Hajime to one of the cushions. Hajime fell with a surprising lack of coordination, almost kneeing the table had Komaeda not kept his grip on Hajime’s hand. A beat passed and instead of letting go of Hajime’s hand and sitting on the other side, Komaeda slunk down beside Hajime, their hands still linked together.</p><p>“How are you feeling?”</p><p>Hajime scrambled to find his voice. “I’m… confused.” That was a neutral way to put how he felt.</p><p>“Naturally.” Komaeda’s voice took a soft, sympathetic tone. “I was hoping to catch you before all of this, but my efforts were in vain. Sorry.”</p><p>“It’s not your fault.” Hajime muttered, staring at the wooden table. The familiar object and Komaeda’s presence were grounding. “But never mind the apologies, can I have an explanation?”</p><p>“Of course.” Komaeda instantly replied. “In order to do that let’s rewind a bit. We went to the festival together and you won that fox plushie. I was summoned back here for festival preparation, hence my absence. Then, yesterday you left that fox plushie at my shrine as a gift.”</p><p>Komaeda had laid the events laid out in a simple time line and so far, everything was making sense. Logic started to ground Hajime. He looked up at Komaeda. “Okay, so where in these events did the mistake of me proposing to you come in?”</p><p>“Well, it’s the fox plushie.”</p><p>Hajime blinked. “You’re kidding me. How.”</p><p>“First, it’s the item itself.” Komaeda continued. “It’s specialized towards me.”</p><p>“The only thing it has in common with you is that it’s a fox. You even said that it isn’t even a white fox.”</p><p>“Yes, I know.” Komaeda bit his lip. “That in itself isn’t enough for youkai to assume it’s a proposal. It’s how you got it. See, there are two ways to propose to a youkai. The first way is to make something specifically unique to them and gift it at their shrine. The next way is to win or acquire something specifically unique to them with your own skills and hard work. Then, like the first way, you gift it at their shrine.”</p><p>A moment passed but the pieces fell into line perfectly in Hajime’s brain. The plushie fox, as silly as the item was, could be considered unique to Komaeda. Hajime had won the plushie with his own skills and he had gifted it to Komaeda at his shrine. Hajime’s face burned.</p><p>“So… because of that fox plushie…”</p><p>“Everyone thinks we’re engaged now.” Komaeda filled in the rest of the sentence, his cheeks pink. “I didn’t realise you’d left something for me until too late. I was too busy with anniversary preparations. If I found out sooner perhaps Sonia wouldn’t have found out before me and this entire misunderstanding wouldn’t have happened.”</p><p>Engaged. The word sat heavy in the air, weighing on Hajime’s tongue and mind. His cheeks burned and he wasn’t sure if he should curse the fox plushie or not. As selfish as it was, everyone in the complex thought they were together as a couple. Hajime’s heart skipped a beat and he nearly shook his head. No, he couldn’t be selfish and think only of his feelings. The smart and wise thing to do was to tell Komaeda they had to clear the misunderstanding as soon as they could. Hajime’s heart skipped another beat and this time it stung a bit more in his chest, akin to being poked violently with a needle. Breaking the fantasy was tough, especially when it dangled so tantalizingly close to Hajime, but in the end, it was for the best. Hajime opened his mouth.</p><p>“If I may ask a huge favour of you,” Komaeda cut off Hajime unknowingly. “Could you please play along for a while? Though I’m afraid we don’t have many options.”</p><p>Hajime’s heart stopped. He stared at Komaeda, waiting for Komaeda to add in an explanation but when that failed Hajime narrowed his eyes. “What do you mean we don’t have many options?” His voice took on a slightly sharp tone.</p><p>Komaeda’s cheeks burned a darker shade of red and he rubbed his head, ruffling his hair a bit.</p><p>“Please don’t be upset. Just let me explain, Hajime. Not only are we celebrating Sonia, Gundham, and Souda’s anniversary, everyone believes we’re engaged. It’s not just Sonia or the few people that appeared in the room that are aware. Everyone knows by now. Let’s look at this from an outsider’s perspective. The Ambassador for Queen Sonia is engaged. Wouldn’t it be strange to not have a public wedding? Especially when the engagement has been so publicly announced? Could you imagine the rumours? Or worse, some high-ranking youkai thinking that somehow this is a passive aggressive move from Sonia? Plus, even if no one took it the wrong way, telling the truth would publicly discredit Sonia. I cannot do that.”</p><p>Hajime thickly swallowed and hated that Komaeda’s logic made far too much sense. Whether it was true or not wasn’t the issue. The issue was Hajime was now a part of an intricate political climate. “We really don’t have any other options, do we?”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Hajime. I realise it can be seen as selfish of me to basically say you have no options but I also don’t. I cannot turn up now and say this is all a misunderstanding. Our wedding, real or not, will be a public affair. I cannot mindlessly move through this. I need a plan and right now that plan is to play along. So, please Hajime, be my betrothed for now.”</p><p>Hajime’s heart twisted and ached deep inside his chest. Despite the fact they had few options, the lie dangled tantalizing and sweet against Hajime’s lips. Unknowingly, Komaeda was giving Hajime the fantasy he had kept buried deep inside his heart: that Komaeda liked him back the same way Hajime liked him. A small voice told Hajime the lie was going to break him. How was Hajime going to act like this “fake engagement” wasn’t toying with Hajime’s heart and emotions? What if Hajime caved in and Komaeda learned the truth? What if that ruined their friendship? But Hajime’s foolish heart caved in. He could pick up the pieces of his heart later. For now, Hajime had little option besides open his mouth and taste the sweet, tantalizing fantasy mixed with anxiety that asked how long they could keep the lie up.</p><p>“Okay, I’ll follow along.”</p><p>“Thank you, Hajime.” Komaeda leaned in and wrapped his free arm (since when were one of their hands still laced together?) around Hajime’s shoulder and pulled him into an awkward one-armed hug. “Thank you.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Hajime muttered, some of Komaeda’s hair tickling his lips. “Not a problem.” He gently pulled away from Komaeda. “So, how will tonight work?”</p><p>“First, we’re going to dinner tonight. We’ll be dining with a small group and all friends so that makes things a little easier on you. If you mess up in etiquette no one will care.”</p><p>“Right.” Hajime exhaled. He could do this.</p><p>“Dinner won’t start for a long while so I should return you home.” Komaeda pulled Hajime up. “I’ll help clean up the flower petals, which I’m sorry about. That’s another tradition for engagements. Sonia does love her celebrations.”</p><p>“She’s the one who did that?”</p><p>“Not quite.” Komaeda gave a small smile. “That was Peko’s work.”</p><p>“Peko?”</p><p>“Her name is Pekoyama Peko.” Komaeda said. “She was in the room earlier but I doubt you noticed her given the situation. She has many skills in traditional arts and her ikebana work translates to conjuring flowers. Peko did that on behalf of Sonia.”</p><p>“I see, so Pekoyama is part of Sonia’s court?”</p><p>“No.” Komaeda replied. “She’s part of Fuyuhiko’s court.”</p><p>“Huh. So, there are more than one courts present? I guess that makes sense; you’re having a grand celebration of an anniversary.” It was a good thing Hajime was only meeting few youkai to start.</p><p>“I’ll let you know who you’re meeting tonight at dinner.” Komaeda hummed. “Sonia shouldn’t need my work for the rest of the day.”</p><p>His work. Speaking of that. “Is there a reason why you didn’t tell me you’re an Ambassador? That’s a rather important job, yet you’ve always downplayed it.”</p><p>“Ah, well it’s more in title than anything else, really.” Komaeda replied. “I travel a lot but what makes me special is my connection to the human world. Not many youkai of my calibre enjoy going to the human world or can blend in as well as I can. That makes me ideal for the job.”</p><p>Ideal for the job… Hajime narrowed his eyes. “As Ambassador to the human world all you do is eat my food.”</p><p>“Hey, correction, I also hang out with you and have a generally pleasant time.”</p><p>Hajime snorted back a laugh, some of the anxiety of his situation fading in place of familiarity in with their interactions. “Okay, fair.”</p><p>Komaeda shot a warm grin. “Now, my job aside, let’s get you back to your grandparent’s place, clean the room, and allow me to explain some things for tonight.” He tightened his grip on Hajime. “Hold on tightly.”</p><p>“Wait.” Hajime said as he returned the grip on Komaeda. “Just how far are we going to have to lie? Do I need to tell my grandparents?”</p><p>“Ah.” Komaeda’s grip laxed before it tightened. “We’ll… sort that out later. For now, let’s focus on tonight.”</p><p>The room spun away, fading like the unraveling of thread in a tapestry. Soon the familiar surrounding of his grandparent’s guest room filled the space, weaving itself together. There were still flower petals everywhere. When everything settled, Komaeda let go of Hajime’s hand.</p><p>“How much time has passed?” Hajime asked, wobbling a bit before regaining his balance.</p><p>“Not long.” Komaeda replied. “Time in the youkai realm runs a bit faster than the human world.” He then turned to the flowers. “Now, let’s clean this up.”</p><p>Cleaning. Routine. Hajime welcomed it. “I’ll go get the broom.”</p><p>Hajime exited and went to the linen closet on the first floor. His grandmother looked up from the kitchen, noticing Hajime. Wherever his grandfather was, Hajime couldn’t see.</p><p>“You boys are so quiet up there.” She commented. “And Nagito looked like he was in an awful hurry.”</p><p>Telling the truth was out of the question. “He thought he missed the day for me returning home.” Hajime replied, voice steady. “We had a bit of an incident with flower petals all over the room.”</p><p>“Ah, yes. Nagito always has had a bit of a green thumb.”</p><p>Hajime winced internally at leveling the blame on Komaeda for the flowers but explaining was too much work. He numbly nodded. “We’re cleaning it up right now.”</p><p>Taking the broom, Hajime walked back upstairs to see Komaeda neatly brushing some of the petals off the bed with one of his tails. “I brought a broom and dust pan.”</p><p>“Thanks, Hajime.” Komaeda took the broom. “I’ll sweep. Hold the dust pan?”</p><p>“Sure.” Hajime knelt on the floor.</p><p>“So, let’s start with a bit of a run down to everyone you’ll meet tonight.” Komaeda said without ceremony. “First, you’ve sort of met Sonia but you haven’t met her lovers. Tanaka Gundham is the one with the dark robes and antlers. Souda Kazuichi is the one with the blue and yellow kimono.”</p><p>“I figured that.” Hajime agreed. “Do I need a special title for Sonia?”</p><p>“Just use -sama and she’ll correct you if she doesn’t want it.” Komaeda advised. “Next, Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko and Pekoyama Peko. Fuyuhiko is the ruler of the Kuzuryuu clan to the east of Sonia’s land. The two have been friends for many years. Fuyuhiko is a dragon and though he can take human form you’ll be able to tell who he is based on the scales on the side of his face and the tail.”</p><p>“Okay.” That was easy enough. “And Pekoyama?”</p><p>“She’ll be right beside him.” Komaeda replied. “She’s his retainer/bodyguard/wife sort of deal.”</p><p>“Huh.” Hajime blinked. Komaeda swept some flowers into the dust pan. “That’s quite the combo.”</p><p>“Yes, well she started out as his retainer and bodyguard but anyone could see how devoted they are to one another.” Komaeda shrugged. “Next, we have Hanamura Teruteru. You may not see him a lot tonight since he’s the head chef at the palace. Be warned though, he can be a bit pervy.” Hajime stared and tossed some of the flower petals into the bin. Komaeda laughed. “Don’t worry. You’ll be at the dinner as my betrothed so he’ll keep the comments to a minimum.”</p><p>“Glad to hear they’ll only be minimum.”</p><p>“Finally, we have Mioda Ibuki. She’s hard to miss with her cone style hair and neon style. She’s very into that ever since seeing the fashion from the human world. Just don’t ask her to sing.”</p><p>“Why?” Hajime tilted his head. “Is she a bad singer?”</p><p>“Not necessarily.” Komaeda winced as he swept more petals for Hajime to toss into the garbage. “Her style is… unique. But more importantly you’re human and you may react differently or be hurt. She uses sound entertainment and as a weapon.”</p><p>“So, like a banshee’s screech?”</p><p>“In a way.” Komaeda nodded. “And that’s mainly who you’ll see tonight. I’m pretty sure Kuzuryuu’s sister won’t attend but if she does her name is Natsumi. She’s a bit prickly but her sarcastic nature can be refreshing.”</p><p>Hajime’s brain immediately jumped to Saionji. “I think I can handle it.”</p><p>“Good.” Komaeda beamed as he continued to sweep. “Now, I should warn you about some customs and etiquette for tonight.”</p><p>Hajime nodded. The more knowledge the better, especially if he was going to play fake betrothed to Komaeda that night.</p><p>(Betrothed. The word sent a large tingle down Hajime’s spine.)</p><p>~</p><p>Once the room was clean, the petals disposed of, Hajime and Komaeda sat on the guest room’s bed. Komaeda’s explanations bled into the afternoon, filling every crevice of Hajime’s mind. He desperately soaked up the information, repeating what Komaeda said multiple times just to cement it in his mind. Even with their quick lunch break, Hajime’s mind continued to spin around the information from Komaeda. He barely heard the conversation Komaeda had with his grandparents. Thankfully, Komaeda steered majority of the attention to him and Hajime went through lunch barely talking. Though he did manage to remember thanking his grandparents for lunch before being whisked upstairs by Komaeda, who shut the door once they were securely in the guest room.</p><p>“All right.” Komaeda’s shoulders slumped, the energy he had during lunch’s conversation fading slightly. “Time for technicalities.”</p><p>“Technicalities?”</p><p>“Clothing.” Komaeda replied. “Even if we’re with friends we’ll need to pick something out for you. Thankfully we’re around the same height.”</p><p>“Same height?” Hajime repeated before it clicked. “I can’t borrow your clothing.”</p><p>To that Komaeda gave a toothy smile that radiated tired but amused energy. “Oh, you can. In fact, you have to. It’s custom for youkai to introduce their betrothed wearing some sort of article of clothing that belongs to them. It shows that we’re together and that we belong to each other.”</p><p>Belonging to each other… Hajime ducked his gaze and hoped his blush wasn’t obvious.</p><p>“You won’t have to give me something of yours if you don’t want for tonight. We can cross that bridge when we do more public events. However, since you’re human and not from our realm everyone is practically expecting me to dress you entirely in my clothing,” Komaeda continued.</p><p>“Right…” Hajime’s face was still burning and his gaze couldn’t fully meet Komaeda’s gaze.</p><p>If Komaeda noticed he wasn’t commenting and Hajime’s heart was washed with relief. “Now, let’s go to my place and pick something out for you to wear.”</p><p>Those words caused Hajime to finally look up. “Your place?”</p><p>“Curious?” Komaeda beamed. “This will be the first time for you to be in my place, right?” He reached his hand out to Hajime. “I’m excited. I hope you like my place. Now, shall we?”</p><p>“Wait, did you explain to my grandparents where I’ll be tonight?”</p><p>“Yes, I did.” Komaeda assured, his hand still outstretched. “You mustn’t have heard but I said it over lunch. I told them I was treating you to dinner tonight since you’ll be returning home tomorrow.”</p><p>Komaeda really thought of everything. Hajime’s heart stretched with gratitude. “Thank you, Nagito.”</p><p>Hajime took Komaeda’s hand. The world once again swirled away like thread in a tapestry unravelling and reconfiguring into a new design. Instead of his grandparent’s guest room or the tatami room where they met Sonia, they were in Komaeda’s place.</p><p>“Welcome to my place.” Komaeda dropped his hand from Hajime’s.</p><p>They had landed in the entry way to Komaeda’s place, which overall was modest. Made entirely of dark polished wood, the decorations around the place were also minimal. Some ikebana sat neatly on a dresser’s top by the front door. Some stairs lead up to the second floor on the left side of the place while a long hallway twisted towards a tatami mat room and around a corner, possibly to a kitchen and bathroom but Hajime didn’t have a chance to peak further. Komaeda grasped his hand and steered him towards the stairs, urging them upwards. Hajime followed Komaeda. The second floor had a couple of rooms, but the one at the end was obviously Komaeda’s given the space and the size of the bed, which was Western in style.</p><p>“Take a seat.” Komaeda gestured to the bed. “Let’s figure out what you’re wearing for tonight’s dinner.”</p><p>Dinner. Hajime’s stomach churned uncomfortably around the word but he shoved that aside. Now wasn’t the time for panicking. Komaeda had done his best to prepare Hajime for the event even though he too must be feeling panic. The least Hajime could do was keep himself composed.</p><p>“Okay, what do you have in mind?”</p><p>“Well,” Komaeda drawled the word out, “an older tradition states that you dress in a colour that I’m seen a lot in. I wear blues a lot and thankfully you look good in blue.”</p><p>Look good in blue. The words shot into Hajime’s heart and his cheeks heated slightly. “Oh, uh, yeah I like blue.”</p><p>“Then we’ll start there.”</p><p>Komaeda nodded his head before he went to a massive dresser, opening the top drawer. He rummaged around for a moment before pulling out some crisply folded yukata. They were all set on top of the dresser and all held some shade of blue. Some were dark blue, some light blue, and some with a variety of blue patterns. Once Komaeda pulled out at least ten he turned around to Hajime and piled the yukata in his arms.</p><p>“You have so many.” Hajime mused.</p><p>“I’d say it’s a perk of being Ambassador but it’s just means I have many stuffy formal events to go to. If I showed up in the same clothing all the time the gossip would be unbearable. Now don’t be shy. Which ones do you like the best? Please them aside. We can start here and work through the rest.”</p><p>Hajime glanced at the layers of fabric in front of him. His eye was drawn to some of the darker blues, so Hajime ignored some lighter ones in favour of the dark ones. Some of the darker ones had subtle design, but Hajime ignored them in favour of some with slightly more obvious designs. Some were geometric and some flowed like ink paintings and water colours. Hajime’s fingers brushed against one with some stark white chrysanthemums against one collar and down towards the shoulder and across the back. There were some more sprinkled through out but it was tasteful. Hajime picked it up and put it on the side. He was about to pick another one when Komaeda reappeared with another couple. He paused and leaned into the bed, his warmth seeping against Hajime’s side.</p><p>“Oh, that’s a nice pick.” Komaeda praised. “Bold florals are lovely.”</p><p>Hajime shivered at the heat Komaeda was giving off and nodded. “It is very nice.”</p><p>“If you’re going for florals, I also like this one.” Komaeda suggested, picking up a yukata that wasn’t as dark of a blue, but still had some flowers. This one had an array of sakura at the bottom of the yukata.</p><p>“That is nice.” Hajime agreed. “Add it to our pile.”</p><p>Komaeda grinned and did that. They went through more yukata but by the end Hajime only had four he truly liked in his pile. Helping Komaeda fold the ones Hajime wasn’t interested in, he helped Komaeda pile them back up.</p><p>“Ah, I think I took out all my blue yukata.” Komaeda bemoaned. “Still, it was worth it. Thanks for helping me put them away.”</p><p>“It’s not a problem.” Hajime replied.</p><p>He hoisted some of the yukata in his arms and took them to the dresser. He was about to set them in the dresser when another dark blue kimono caught his eye. Blinking, Hajime set the other yukata on the top of the dresser and gingerly took the yukata out.</p><p>“Did you forget one?” He teased as he turned to Komaeda.</p><p>Komaeda looked up, no doubt ready to tease Hajime back, but immediately the mirth fell from his face. His cheeks visibly pinkened and it was Komaeda’s turn to look down at his hands.</p><p>“Um… that yukata was worn to Sonia, Gundham, and Souda’s wedding.”</p><p>“Oh!” Hajime grimaced. Of course, Komaeda wasn’t bringing out his most expensive ones just for Hajime to borrow for a night. “My apologies. That must be an expensive yukata.”</p><p>For a moment it was silent. Then. “It’s not that.” Komaeda muttered. “Just… the implications if you wore that tonight…”</p><p>“Implications?”</p><p>“Everyone knows what I wore to the royal wedding.” Komaeda’s voice was still soft. “You know how at human weddings if you catch the bride’s bouquet, you’re next to marry? It’s sort of the same kind of superstition for youkai. If I wore that yukata tonight that’s the same implication I’d give.” Komaeda then thickly swallowed. “However, if you wore that to our engagement dinner it gives an entirely different implication. It would say that we’re planning to have sex after dinner.”</p><p>Hajime dropped his hand from the yukata as though the fabric burned him. His cheeks burned hotly and he suddenly couldn’t shove the other yukata on top of the single dark blue yukata, burying it fast enough.</p><p>“How does that jump in logic even work?” Hajime muttered to himself.</p><p>Distantly he heard Komaeda intake a breath. “Well, technically if you wore that yukata it would mean you’re pledging your undying love, devotion, and passion to me. It’s the passion part that implicates—"</p><p> Hajime whipped his head around. “No, don’t finish answering that. It’s rhetorical.”</p><p>“Ah. Okay.” Komaeda sounded more than pleased that the topic dropped. “Anyways, enough about slightly old fashioned youkai customs. Let’s finish getting ready for tonight, okay?”</p><p>“Right.” Hajime finished burying the innocent yukata under the others and went to Komaeda’s side. “Let’s finish this up.”</p><p>~</p><p>It was only when Komaeda finished helping Hajime into the yukata (Hajime ended up picking the first one with the white chrysanthemums) did the full implications of what he was wearing hit him over the head.</p><p>He was in Komaeda’s world, wearing <em>his</em> yukata, to their supposed engagement dinner. Clothing that basically would scream to everyone in the room and the staff that entered that Hajime was Komaeda’s. He and Komaeda were a <em>thing</em>. Together. The word bounced hotly inside Hajime’s head, scolding and burning his mind. Everyone in the room thought they were not just together but that they were going to get <em>married</em>. They expected it. They anticipated it.</p><p>Hajime was going to get married.</p><p>He leaned heavily against the counter of Komaeda’s small upstairs bathroom, just off the bedroom, grateful that Komaeda had stepped out for a moment. His mind swirled and Hajime’s breath hitched tightly in his throat. After dinner there was no way Hajime could pretend their charade was just a simple misunderstanding. It would be a lie he’d have to live with Komaeda for an indefinite amount of time. At least, when they were in the presence of other youkai. His heart thumped harshly in his chest. Hajime exhaled sharply and pushed himself from the counter, washed his face and hands, before exiting the room.</p><p>Komaeda wasn’t in the room, so Hajime headed to the first floor. He was halfway down the stairs when he spotted Komaeda by the front door. Finishing going down the stairs Hajime took in Komaeda. Like Hajime, he too was wearing blue, though his yukata was a robin egg’s blue with swirls of white and yellow, mirroring the chrysanthemum shade on Hajime’s borrowed clothing. In his hands was a small cloth bag that was neatly tied at the top. Upon seeing Hajime, he gave a warm smile.</p><p>“You look great, Hajime.” Komaeda praised. “Ready to go?”</p><p>“Yeah, I am.” Hajime walked over and slipped into the geta Komaeda had left out front. “What’s in the bag?”</p><p>“It’s a small gift for Sonia, Gundham, and Kazuichi’s anniversary. Dinner tonight is the best time to gift it. I don’t know when we’ll have another private event.”</p><p>“I see.” Hajime straightened the yukata collar one more time. “What did you get them?”</p><p>“I commissioned a glass blown container. Inside is some tea only found in the human world. Sonia is very interested in the human world, so she may ask you questions.”</p><p>If all Sonia asked Hajime were questions about the human world Hajime would welcome it. Human world as a topic was better than their supposed engagement. “I’ll be happy to answer her questions.”</p><p>“I know.” Komaeda gave a very warm smile. “Now, let’s go, Hajime.” He extended his hand.</p><p>Hajime took it but instead of teleporting Komaeda lead them out the front door. Outside Komaeda had some neatly trimmed grass and hydrangea bushes. The bright blue cluster of flowers stood starkly against the dark green leaves. Komaeda lead them down a small cobblestone pathway and to a wooden gate. Touching the gate, Komaeda unlatched it and exited.</p><p>They ended up walking down a dirt road for a little bit before reaching what was clearly the edge of a town. As they approached the town, Hajime took in the sights. Tall wooden houses, open markets, and businesses that were all akin to stepping into the past, perhaps the Taisho era. All around them were youkai, some of them more humanoid but some of them not. A noticeable few of them eyed Hajime with open awe and wonder. Some of them smiled brightly when Hajime met their gazes and waved to them. Hajime froze but Komaeda waved back, a warm smile on his face.</p><p>A few minutes later they ended up in front of a large palace that was obviously Sonia’s. The guards practically jolted as they approached and gave Hajime the same stare of open awe and wonder. Some of them even cheered for Komaeda, their voices bouncing brightly through the entryway. Hajime tightened his grip on Komaeda’s hand and allowed the other to lead him into the palace. More servants stared, more people stopped in their tracks, but eventually they made their way through the entry, up the massive staircase, and to a private room.</p><p>“Ready?” Komaeda softly asked once he was in front of the door.</p><p>“Yeah.” Hajime was. Or at least as ready as he could be.</p><p>Komaeda opened the door with a soft “excuse me” on his lips. The moment the door opened Hajime noticed they were practically the last ones. It made his skin itch a little, but Komaeda’s grip allowed Hajime to move forward and into the room.</p><p>Unlike the vast room where Hajime had met Sonia earlier this room was smaller and more intimate. Multiple low tables sat with plush cushions for everyone to sit on. Sonia, Tanaka, and Souda were seated at the front by another elegant ink painting (this time it was of mountains). Sonia was still as radiant as ever with a simple, but elegant yukata (a lilac purple with hints of pinks and yellows). Tanaka still was clothed in darker colours (a not-quite-black with a moon and small crimson flowers pressed against the silver of the moon). Souda was mixed, with a yellow that matched Sonia’s flowers, but some dark swirls around his yukata that mirrored Tanaka's.</p><p>The rest of the guests Hajime had to dig in his memory for the information Komaeda had given him in the morning (which felt like a lifetime ago). Next, Hajime spotted a woman with silver-grey hair neatly pulled not a tight bun. She had an elegant wood hair pin with a hand carved dragon stuck in her hair. Her yukata was a dark green with spider lilies dancing along the sleeves. This had to be Pekoyama. That made the man beside her Kuzuryuu (with the same dark green to his yukata as Pekoyama and a silver dragon embroidered along the back). The last one in the room was obviously Mioda, wearing a pale crème yukata with bold neon pink, blue, and purple stripes that ran half way up her yukata in diagonal lines. And, just like Komaeda had warned, Hanamura wasn’t present, no doubt cooking in the kitchen.</p><p>“Nagito!” Sonia’s voice trickled in the air. “Hajime! Welcome! Please, take a seat.”</p><p>Their seats were beside each other (Hajime thanked all his lucky stars) and put them beside Mioda and at the end of the table. Hajime gingerly took his seat along with Komaeda.</p><p>“Thanks, Sonia.” Komaeda said as he sat down. “We really appreciate this.”</p><p>“Oh, we’re most delighted!” Sonia clapped her hands.</p><p>Kuzuryuu on the other hand rolled his eye (the other, covered by an eyepatch). “Oh, stuff the formalities, Sonia.” He then cracked a smile with a poke of pointed fang showing. “No need for that bullshit with friends.” He then turned his gaze to Hajime. “I’m Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko. You can call me Fuyuhiko.”</p><p>“Hello, Fuyuhiko.” Hajime replied, the name still feeling foreign on his tongue. “It’s nice to meet you.”</p><p>Mioda broke into a giggle. “Fuyu-chan said no formalities, Hajime.” She brightly took Hajime’s hand and shook it with a firm grip. “I’m Mioda Ibuki! You can call me Ibuki! We’ve been friends with Nagito-chan for <em>decades</em>.” She let go of Hajime’s hand. “Tell me, how did you two even meet?”</p><p>The question blindsided Hajime. Wasn’t this too soon to be asking things? However, he was saved by Pekoyama who coughed lightly.</p><p>“Ibuki, perhaps we should finish introductions before the questions?” She gave a small bow to Hajime across the table. “I’m Pekoyama Peko. Please, call me by which ever name makes you the most comfortable.”</p><p>“Thank you, Pekoyama.”</p><p>Mioda gave a small pout but Souda took over, his eyes bright and wild, like a forge roaring to life. “I’m Souda Kazuichi, but I’m sure Nagito told you all about us, right? It’s great to meet you.” He then elbowed Tanaka.</p><p>“Greetings, mortal, I’m Tanaka Gundham, The Forbidden One. It seems fate and the stars have aligned our fortunate meeting.”</p><p>Hajime stared. Mioda broke into laughter, Souda sighed with a warm smile on his face, and Komaeda coughed.</p><p>“Uh, nice to meet you.”</p><p>“And I’m Sonia Nevermind,” Sonia brightly took over, “but please, call me Sonia. Forgive me, I’m so used to formalities. It’s as Fuyuhiko said, we’re informal tonight. Now, let’s get dinner started.” She clapped her hands.</p><p>To Hajime’s utter amazement, drinks appeared on the table. There were chilled bottles of oolong-cha, beer, and empty glasses for people to fill. Komaeda immediately grabbed the oolong-cha and filled Hajime a glass.</p><p>“Does Hajime-chan not like beer?” Mioda innocently asked.</p><p>“No, I don’t really.”</p><p>“Never has.” Komaeda easily answered at the same time.</p><p>They stopped. Hajime felt a smile fill his face, his shoulders relaxing. “I prefer sake over beer.”</p><p>“We’ll have some show up later.” Sonia assured. “For now, let’s do a toast!” She raised her own glass. “To Nagito and Hajime! May they have a wonderful wedding and happiness together!”</p><p>Hajime bit his lip and did not look at Komaeda. He silently raised his glass, hoping that any shaking of his hands was seen as happiness or shyness. Everyone else gave their toasts (not that Hajime heard) and when they finished everyone clinked their glasses together and took a sip. The moment they finished drinking the room’s door opened and servants flooded in, carrying multiple appetizers. Plates of sashimi, a variety of tempura, and kaarage were placed on the table. A moment later some sake bottles and cups were set on the table. Komaeda immediately grabbed a bottle and two cups, pouring for Hajime and then himself. Hajime picked up his cup and took a small sip.</p><p>“So, will you now tell me how you and Nagito-chan met?” Mioda asked.</p><p>Hajime his cup down. “Nagito knows my grandparents. We met one day in summer, when I was visiting them.”</p><p>Kuzuryuu perked up a little. “You’re Kojiro and Miyu’s grandson?”</p><p>“You know my grandparents?” Hajime stared. Just how many youkai did his grandparents meet?</p><p>“Oh, no.” Kuzuryuu shook his head. “I haven’t met them personally. I just know from Nagito talking about them a lot.”</p><p>That made more sense. Hajime picked his chopsticks up so he could pick out some sashimi. “He’s talked about them?”</p><p>“Yeah, he has.” Souda cut in. “Talks about Miyu’s cooking all the time. Judging from all the stories I think she could give Teruteru a run for his money.”</p><p>Hajime smiled and blushed in pride. “My grandmother is a good cook.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Komaeda easily agreed, passing Hajime the plate of kaarage, “especially human world desserts. They are the best! I can eat them all in a single sitting.”</p><p>“Glutton.” Hajime elbowed him.</p><p>“You know it.” Komaeda laughed. “It’s been like that for years.”</p><p>“My wallet certainly knows.” Hajime dryly replied before he bit into his kaarage. It was the right amount of fat, meat, and coating. “This is so good.”</p><p>“It is, isn’t it?” Sonia practically bounced. “Teruteru is such an amazing chef. He will, no doubt, want to help you two plan your wedding banquet.”</p><p>Hajime thickly swallowed. Komaeda spoke for them. Hajime was thankful. “Thanks Sonia, I was thinking about talking to Teruteru.”</p><p>“Naturally!” Sonia was practically beaming. “If I may be bold, I’m an excellent planner. If you’d allow me, I’d love to assist in your wedding preparations.”</p><p>“Of course, Sonia. We’d be honoured.” Komaeda’s voice was steady. “We will greatly appreciate your assistance, especially with the guest list.”</p><p>“Thank you, Nagito. I shall do my best!” Sonia’s voice was warm. “Now, Hajime, I’m so curious about these human world desserts. Please tell me more?”</p><p>The question was welcomed. Hajime forced his mouth to work and began to talk, discussing a variety of desserts. Memories of what Komaeda liked helped and soon Hajime was talking through the main courses. Sonia hung onto every word and occasionally Mioda or Souda would interject. It was only when some of the final courses were coming in that the door opened and a short man walked in.</p><p>“Greetings, everyone.” He said before sitting down beside Komaeda. “I hope the food has been to your liking?”</p><p>“Teruteru!” Mioda cheered. “It’s delicious as always!”</p><p>“Yes, we’re enjoying the food as always.” Pekoyama politely smiled.</p><p>He gave a very warm nod before turning to Hajime. “And you must be Nagito’s betrothed. It’s an honour to meet you. I’m Hanamura Teruteru.”</p><p>“Hinata Hajime.”</p><p>Hanamura gave a very low smile. “So, tell me, Hinata, do you like my cooking?”</p><p>“Yes, I do.” Hajime readily replied. “Everything has been so good.”</p><p>“Glad to hear, glad to hear.” Hanamura hummed. “Please don’t be shy in telling me your favourite dishes. I’ll make them for your wedding banquet.”</p><p>Right. Hajime grabbed his sake cup and sipped some more, a warm pleasant buzz filling his veins. “Thank you.”</p><p>“I’ll look forward to the list. Please remember if we don’t have at least eight dishes I’ll be shamed out of my own kitchen.”</p><p>Eight? Hajime looked at Komaeda. Komaeda gave a small smile. “We won’t disappoint you, Teruteru. I’m certain even if we didn’t give you a list you already have some ideas.”</p><p>“Damn right I do.” Hanamura stood up. “I’ll return in a moment with dessert, then I’ll permanently join you.”</p><p>Hajime took another sip of his sake. “Eight dishes?”</p><p>“Common practice.” Komaeda responded, grabbing another sake bottle and refilling Hajime’s cup when it was set back on the table. “Eight is a lucky number. That holds true in the human world, right?”</p><p>Hajime did his best to think. His brain was scrambled but that held true in China. “Yeah, it is in some places.” He leaned into Komaeda. “Thanks.” He grabbed the sake cup.</p><p>“Not a problem, Hajime.” Komaeda half leaned back. “I wonder what dessert Teruteru made. I hope it’s matcha.”</p><p>“Matcha fiend.” Hajime muttered.</p><p>“You know it.”</p><p>They both softly laughed. The laugh was so familiar, so warm that Hajime instinctively leaned closer into Komaeda, their shoulders pressed tightly together. Komaeda curled an arm around Hajime’s waist to steady him and lazily the arm remained. Somewhere in Hajime’s mind he screamed at the close proximity but in the hazy of food, sake, and promise of dessert, Hajime didn’t have the energy to worry.</p><p>When Hanamura returned with dessert and it turned out to be matcha ice cream, Komaeda practically cheered. Hajime closed his eyes and for a moment he was under the tree at Komaeda’s shrine eating ice cream with Komaeda. He smiled and allowed the rest of the evening to wash over him.</p><p>~</p><p>Morning came with a sharp abruptness. Hajime’s brain swirled and for a second time and place were out of focus. It took a moment for everything to dully sharpen, reality blurring gently. Heat surrounded Hajime but not just from the blankets. Rolling over, Hajime was met with a still asleep Komaeda. His arms were loosely around Hajime, keeping him close, but not pressed against him. A few of his tails were also curled around Hajime, warm and fluffy. A warm light poured into the room, filtering over Komaeda’s sleeping face, creating a warm, soft glow around him. Hajime thickly swallowed, his heartbeat slightly increasing. Blushing at his thoughts, Hajime sat up (which ripping himself out of Komaeda’s arms was harder than he’d care to admit) and attempted to sort out the events from the night before. It only took a moment before his brain slowly filled in the blanks from the night before.</p><p>After dinner they had agreed it would be better for them to stay the night in one of Sonia’s guest rooms. Hajime had been too tipsy to walk on his own, so Komaeda had half carried him over to the room. (That thought alone made Hajime’s cheeks burn. How many people had seen them? Hajime didn’t want to know.) Their journey to the room was a blur as well as their arrival. However, at some point, after Komaeda had carried him in, Hajime had immediately drifted asleep on the bed. Sitting up, Hajime winced at the wrinkled yukata and half done up obi. He’d have to apologise to Komaeda later.</p><p>Walking over to the small bathroom off the side of the room, Hajime washed his face and straightened up the yukata as best as he could. The heat from Komaeda and sleep still lingered on his skin, leaving his heart tingling and mind racing. He’d slept with Komaeda. Of course, nothing happened but the memory clung to his mind, refusing to let go, screaming the possibilities that could have happened. No. Hajime shook his head and wiped his hands. He couldn’t allow himself to think like that, imagine that there was something else going on between them.</p><p>Giving one final look at himself in the mirror, Hajime exited the bathroom. Komaeda was still asleep but the thought of going out and facing all the other youkai, who were no doubt eager to talk more about their “marriage”, sent a strong wave of panic inside of Hajime. So, he instead went to the futon to at least sit down on something soft. Sadly, Hajime had forgotten his phone at his grandparent’s place, so without much to distract him, Hajime stared at the room. It was a simple room with tatami mats, a small half bath off the side, and some more gorgeous ink paintings. The window, which was a traditional circular portal, was shut tightly, but still allowed for sunlight to filter in. Komaeda had set some of their things off the side, including their geta and small bag, still shut and closed. Hajime blinked. Apparently, Komaeda had forgotten to gift it to Sonia. He hadn’t even noticed (but really, should anyone blame him?).</p><p>“Mm… Hajime?”</p><p>Hajime nearly jolted and turned his head. Komaeda had stirred awake so softly he hadn’t noticed. With the sunlight and sleepiness still on Komaeda, the image couldn’t help but jump out at Hajime, screaming at how soft and intimate it was. He shoved that thought roughly away and gave a smile.</p><p>“Good morning, Nagito.”</p><p>“Morning.” Komaeda stretched. “How are you feeling?”</p><p>Now that he mentioned it… Hajime didn’t feel hung over or even a trace of a headache. “Surprisingly well. I don’t even have a headache.”</p><p>Komaeda just nodded. “Youkai liquor.”</p><p>Like that explained anything. Hajime tilted his head. “What?”</p><p>“Oh, sorry.” Komaeda sat up, still stretching and yawning a little. “Youkai liquor is meant to have humans forget their encounter with them, make their meetings feel more dreamlike. It doesn’t affect you like human alcohol would.”</p><p>That made sense for the lack of headache but, “I still remember majority of last night.”</p><p>“It’s because you’re aware it was real.” Komaeda answered. “Anyways, I hope you weren’t up too long.”</p><p>“No, not long. I didn’t want to wake you.”</p><p>“That’s very kind of you, Hajime, but don’t you have a train to catch back home?” Komaeda asked. “You’re going back to the city today, right?”</p><p>Hajime’s brain stopped abruptly and his mind blanked before yet another piece of his reality roughly kicked in. “Oh shit, you’re right! What time is it?”</p><p>“You’re good.” Komaeda assured. “Time flows differently in the youkai world, remember? We have enough time to get breakfast before returning you to your grandparent’s place.” He stood up. “I’ll go get ready.”</p><p>Komaeda left to the bathroom and Hajime took the time to fold the futon properly. A few minutes later returned looking refreshed, his yukata straightened out.</p><p>“Breakfast.” Komaeda muttered before he grabbed his own geta and the bag. “And Sonia’s present. Oops.”</p><p>“We’ll see her at breakfast?”</p><p>“Yes, no doubt we will.” Komaeda held the bag in his hand by the string.</p><p>They exited the room and headed down the hall. Hajime followed Komaeda’s lead, the entire hallway unfamiliar. When they reached their destination a moment later, Hajime was no closer to memorising directions in the palace than he was when he first arrived. Komaeda knocked politely on the door with a soft “excuse me” on his lips and opened it.</p><p>This time only Sonia, Tanaka, Souda, and surprisingly Hanamura were present. Souda was lazing in Tanaka’s arms, slouching. Sonia was nestled at Tanaka’s side, idly eating grapes, occasionally tossing some to Souda. Hanamura was probably seated on the other side of the table, chatting with Sonia. The moment they entered Sonia and Hanamura stopped talking and Souda sat up just a little bit.</p><p>“Good morning everyone.” Komaeda greeted.</p><p>Sonia gave a warm smile. “Good morning, Nagito, Hajime. I hope you slept well?”</p><p>“We did.” Komaeda said as he sat down beside Hanamura. “Right, Hajime?”</p><p>“Uh, yeah we did. Thanks.” Hajime jumped at the address.</p><p>“I’m glad to hear.” Sonia’s smile was still warm. “Teruteru made an amazing breakfast for us this morning.”</p><p>“As I always do.” Hanamura added with a tinge of pride in his voice. “I hope you approve, Hinata.” He clapped his hands.</p><p>The food appeared in front of them. It was traditional with white rice, grilled fish, tamagoyaki, with a bit of salad. There was also a fruit bowl on the table, though Sonia had taken half of the grapes. Hajime’s stomach growled appreciatively and after giving thanks he began to eat.</p><p>“Before I forget again, I have a gift for you.” Komaeda slid the gift across the table to Sonia. “I had it last night but didn’t realise I still had it until this morning.”</p><p>“Oh, thank you, Nagito!” Sonia picked it up and set it to her side. “I appreciate the thought. Now, to business. Nagito I was thinking about the guest list. Naturally I’ve taken the liberty of adding all of our friends plus the entirety of the upper Kuzuryuu echelon.”</p><p>Hajime’s stomach twisted a little bit at the immediate wedding talk (of course, he was right) but it thankfully didn’t stop his appetite. He took a silent bite of his tamagoyaki.</p><p>“Of course, what about Munakata and his fraction to the west?” Komaeda asked.</p><p>“Yukizome would kick our collective asses if we didn’t invite her.” Souda piped up.</p><p>Who? Hajime filed the names for later.</p><p>“She’d send down a wrath unlike any other this world has witnessed indeed.” Tanaka nodded gravely. “However, there is an inquiry that’s been floating in my subconscious regarding this topic.”</p><p>“Yes, dear?” Sonia tilted her head.</p><p>“It regards Hinata Hajime.” Tanaka said. Hajime nearly froze and dropped his chopsticks. “I have the preordained knowledge that your deep connection with Nagito is a secret to those closest to you who dwell within the mortal realm. However, the binding and contract of marriage is both a sacred and joyous event, one that begs to be shared amongst those you treasure. Are there any mortals you’d wish to extend the invite of your wedding to?”</p><p>Despite the flowery words, Hajime immediately got what Tanaka was asking. Anyone close to Hajime. His heart plummeted before beating like a hummingbird flitting around inside his chest. They barely had a plan figured out for the youkai realm. Hell, they barely had a plan regarding his grandparents and they <em>know </em>Komaeda. Hajime whipped his head over to Komaeda who was chewing thoughtfully and looking far more composed than Hajime was feeling. A small part of Hajime was jealous.</p><p>“Hajime and I haven’t really discussed that part yet.” Komaeda thankfully saved Hajime. “Only his grandparents know who I am so the topic is a delicate one.”</p><p>“I understand.” Tanaka gave another serious nod. “Forgive my prying.”</p><p>“No, no, you bring up a valid point.” Souda lazily waved a hand. “Nagito isn’t the only one who will have guests for the wedding. Perhaps we can strongly assume his grandparents will show up at the very least?”</p><p>Just the thought of explaining to his grandparents, despite them knowing about Komaeda was mortifying but Hajime just numbly nodded. “Yeah, we can assume.”</p><p>“Excellent!” Sonia clapped her hands. “I’m sorry if this is a bit too much too early. I remember how stressful our own wedding was. However, the sooner we plan the less stress it will be. This is the kind of thing that will mix stress with anticipation. That’s just what happens when you’re marrying the one you love.”</p><p>One you love. As though Komaeda and Hajime were a legitimate couple and weren’t just a kitsune friends with a pining human. “You’re… right.” Hajime forced himself to be polite. “Thank you, Sonia.”</p><p>“You’re most welcome! When breakfast is finished, we can talk more about this matter.”</p><p>“Actually,” Komaeda cut in, “Hajime has to return to the human world. He’s only visiting his grandparents and needs to return to his own place. I’m afraid it will only be you and me.”</p><p>Sonia dimmed a little bit but then she gave an understanding nod. “Very well. Then I wish you the best of luck on your journey home, Hajime. I’ll make sure all our plans are written out so you can read over and talk it out with Nagito at your leisure.”</p><p>“Thanks.” Hajime dryly swallowed and set his chopsticks down. That was probably as much as he’d eat. “Thank you for the meal.”</p><p>Hanamura beamed and began to clear the table. As he did so, Sonia gestured for Komaeda’s attention, leaving Hajime still seated at the table. He tried to offer help to Hanamura, but he was shot down with an almost appalled look and assurance that he could do the job. With nothing else to do, Hajime fiddled with the hem of Komaeda’s yukata.</p><p>“So, forgive me for being upfront,” Souda suddenly said, “but it’s okay to be nervous.”</p><p>Hajime dropped his hand from Komaeda’s yukata and looked at Souda. Souda gave a sheepish smile and sat fully up, half untangling himself from Tanaka’s lap.</p><p>“I was so nervous too.” Souda continued, Hajime’s silence read as agreement. “Things had been so rocky for our courtship and then when the wedding came the planning and pace of it nearly drove me insane. I only made it through thanks to Sonia and Gundham.”</p><p>“Indeed, we were your rocks as you thrashed upon the storm of anxiety.”</p><p>“So, don’t hesitate to talk with Nagito. Or even us.” Souda added. “We’ve been Nagito’s friends for so long and while we’ve just met you, I’m excited to become friends with you too.”</p><p>Souda’s smile was so bright that it hurt Hajime’s heart that deep down he knew this entire engagement was a misunderstanding and the wedding not real.</p><p>“Thank you, Souda.”</p><p>“You’re welcome. And please, call me Kazuichi.”</p><p>The brightness burned again. Hajime silently wished that they were meeting as actual friends and not in a situation that was grossly misunderstood.</p><p>“Only if you call me Hajime.”</p><p>“Deal.”</p><p>Komaeda returned as though on cue. Hajime stood up and gave one final farewell to everyone before the room bled away and his grandparent’s guest room reappeared. The clock on the wall read “9:05.” Komaeda stepped away from Hajime and slumped a little bit.</p><p>“It’s about nine in the morning the following day. I hope you have a safe trip home. I won’t be there to see you off. I have to talk with Sonia.” Komaeda bit his lip. “I’ll do my best to sort this out Hajime. I swear. Even if we have to go through with the wedding for the sake of keeping face. I promise this will all work out.”</p><p>“Right.” Hajime’s mouth was suddenly bitter. “Thank you.” He then looked down at the yukata. “Oh, let me change and I’ll give this back to you.”</p><p>Komaeda, however, shook his head. “You can keep it. Consider it a gift.” He then rubbed his head. “Actually, I have something else for you.”</p><p>Snapping his fingers, Komaeda produced a small box. Hajime stared and thickly swallowed. It looked like a ring box. Komaeda then opened it. Inside was indeed a ring. The band was entirely platinum. Lifting it up, Hajime saw that ring was engraved with flowers and leaves that ran along the entire band. Komaeda gently picked up Hajime’s right hand and placed the ring on the ring finger.</p><p>“Youkai don’t necessarily use rings to symbolise a marriage.” Komaeda’s voice was soft. “However, I know humans do. It’s not on the left hand, but for youkai when they do exchange rings, they wear them on the right hand. If you don’t have something Sonia and the others may become suspicious.”</p><p>Hajime stared at his hand. The unfamiliar weight of the ring bit into his skin and felt slightly heavy, despite the fact that it was all in his head. Still, there was no reason for Hajime to logically say no to the ring.</p><p>“Thanks, Nagito.” Hajime curled his hand to his chest. “What about you?”</p><p>Komaeda tilted his head. “I hadn’t planned on one for myself. Do you want me to wear a ring? I suppose I can and then claim it’s due to human customs.”</p><p>The answer knocked the wind out of Hajime. He suddenly couldn’t unsee Komaeda wearing a ring that symbolised him belonging (even if it was fake) to him. “I… do what you like.” Hajime muttered, hoping he didn’t come off as eager to see Komaeda wearing the ring.</p><p>“Then I’ll get myself a ring.” Komaeda serenely said. “Good thing some youkai owe me favours.” He half laughed. “Anyways, I really should get going. Take care, Hajime.”</p><p>Komaeda stepped forward and gave a quick hug before disappearing, leaving Hajime alone and wearing his ring.</p><p>~</p><p>It was only as Hajime was finally seated on the shinkansen back to the city that he checked his phone and realised he’d missed a ton of messages. Scrolling through his device, Hajime spotted the top message. It was from Chiaki with a six in brackets, indicating a thread of messages. Opening it up, Hajime quickly read the contents.</p><p>“She really did plan a game night. I suppose a game night will distract me from all the recent craziness.” Hajime muttered before he quickly tapped out his confirmation.</p><p>~</p><p>The next two days passed uneventfully but slowly. Komaeda’s ring sat on Hajime’s hand innocently, but a stark beacon of the lie he was currently facilitating with Komaeda. All of his mixed feelings swirled inside of Hajime, like a bottle of water and ink mixing gently together. Shoving them away only did so much and at night Hajime’s dreams were plagued with wedding celebrations and kisses from Komaeda. Sometimes, those kisses morphed into feverish grabbing of hands and bare skin that always left Hajime waking up breathless and bothered. Work became a sanctuary where Hajime’s mind was overrun with tasks and jobs, leaving no room for daydreams.</p><p>However, the following day Komaeda appeared in Hajime’s kitchen just as Hajime was returning home from work. He was sitting at Hajime’s kitchen table and it took Hajime a painfully long second to realise that Komaeda was in his kitchen and not at his grandparent’s place. It also took Hajime a painfully long time to shove some wisps of dreams that threatened to rise. As though his brain was urging Hajime to do something as stupid as kiss Komaeda.</p><p>“Hello, Hajime. I hope you don’t mind me barging in.” Komaeda gave a wave.</p><p>“I,” Hajime fumbled with his voice, “I don’t mind.” He took his shoes off. “Just surprised. I’ve never seen you outside of my grandparent’s town.”</p><p>“Ah, I suppose this is a first.” Komaeda mused. “It wasn’t a subtle commentary that I think your place isn’t nice. I like it.” He added. “Just never had a reason to appear here.”</p><p>That made sense. In a way was sort of funny that it took them this long for Komaeda to appear somewhere outside of their small bubble of his grandparent’s village.</p><p>“Anyways,” Komaeda continued, “I have the plans I discussed with Sonia. Sorry it took me so long. I had to negotiate a wedding date with her.”</p><p>“You did?” Hajime’s mouth dried up. The lack of warning to the conversation shouldn’t have blindsided Hajime like it did, but that was what he got for bottling his feelings regarding the matter.</p><p>“I understand that humans can take years upon engagement to actually wed, but that’s so uncommon for youkai. If we did that the rumours about our relationship would be horrible.” Komaeda explained. “However, I know that simply rushing into this, even if it’s us playing along, isn’t good either. I asked Sonia for the end of this month. That gives us fifteen days.”</p><p>Fifteen days and then he’d be “married”. Once again, another concrete stamp of their fake engagement slammed into Hajime. He automatically curled his hand into itself, feeling the weight of the ring against his skin. It was still heavy.</p><p>“She agreed only because of the formal events we’ll have to do.” Komaeda’s lips twisted. “First, we haven’t done an official dinner with the court. I suggested we mix in some surrounding areas with the court dinner so we’re not doing one political dinner after the other. She agreed but we cannot get out of doing a private dinner with Munakata.”</p><p>That name again. Hajime had almost forgotten. “Hey, I have a question. Who is Munakata? You mentioned him earlier and Kazuichi mentioned someone named Yukizome earlier.”</p><p>“Ah, sorry. I forgot about that.” Komaeda said. “It’s rather long so why don’t we fix dinner together and I can explain a few things?”</p><p>Hajime’s stomach grumbled upon the mention of food. “Ah, right. Food.”</p><p>They entered into Hajime’s kitchen and immediately got to work. Hajime pulled out items for a stir fry, including the pans, cutting boards, and knives. Komaeda immediately got to work chopping things.</p><p>“Thanks.” Hajime said as he went to get the rice for the rice cooker.</p><p>“Anytime.” Komaeda replied. “Now, Munakata Kyosuke is the ruler of the lands to the west of Sonia. He’s a shapeshifter. While he can transform into almost anything, he prefers large predators like wolves or lions as his form. He’s also ruthless as a swordsman and can control fire as an element. He’s married to a man named Sakakura Juzo. Sakakura, believe it or not, used to be human centuries ago. He was sacrificed to Munakata when that sort of thing happened frequently. Munakata decided to gift him the life span of a youkai.”</p><p>Hajime nearly dropped the rice he’d scooped up in the small measuring cup. “Youkai can do that?”</p><p>“Very powerful ones can.” Komaeda answered. “Munakata is older than Sonia and has some very ancient abilities that not many youkai possess.” He slid the vegetables he was chopping into the pan and grabbed the other cutting board for the meat. “Kazuichi also mentioned Yukizome. Yukizome Chisa is a wind demon. She’s childhood friends with Munakata. She also works as a tutor for royals.”</p><p>“Ah, so when Kazuichi said she’d kick your asses for not inviting her…”</p><p>“She instructed all of us at one point in time about the ins and outs of the court and politics.” Komaeda finished with a laugh. “I’d say she’s like a sensei, but she’s more than that. She’s like every single instructor role all wrapped up in one package.”</p><p>“Ah, so that’s why she’d kick your asses if she wasn’t invited.”</p><p>“Yup!” Komaeda was far too cheerful. “I’m done with this.” He gestured to the meat.</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>Hajime leaned into Komaeda to scoop the cutting board up. Komaeda’s breath tickled Hajime’s ear and a few of his tails swished around. They brushed against Hajime and he almost let out a laugh. He managed to step away before that could happen. Putting the meat into the heated pan, Hajime set the cutting board down and began to cook it.</p><p>“So, we also discussed a few more things besides the guest list.” Komaeda said cutting the silence. “First, we’ll have to make a trip to the royal tailor’s place for our kimono. We’ll have to pick a colour motif. Sonia suggested we keep the blue theme but I said I’d ask you what you think of that.”</p><p>Stirring the meat, Hajime watched as it slowly browned. “Blue is nice though I also like green.”</p><p>“Those could work together.” Komaeda hummed. “Any particular shade of green?”</p><p>Even thought it was about a week ago that he was at his grandparent’s place (and a lifetime in Hajime’s mind) he thought of the shrine in where he always saw Komaeda and the green of the garden mixed with the flowers. He thought of the matcha ice cream he bought and the delight in Komaeda’s eyes when he gifted it.</p><p>“Like a matcha green.” He said without too much thought.</p><p>“Oh?” Komaeda’s voice took on an amused tone. “That could work. We both do enjoy matcha ice cream.” He chuckled. “Very well. I’ll suggest it. Next, flowers. Pekoyama gave me some suggestions but I want to know what you think. Of course, roses are the common option. We could also go with calla lilies or lily of the valley. Hydrangeas are also something commonly used. We could do that if we’re keeping a blue theme, provided the shade doesn’t clash.”</p><p>Hajime shrugged. “You’re better with flowers than I am. I’ll be happy with whatever you pick.”</p><p>“Your trust in my tastes is appreciated. Teruteru is also pestering for the dishes you want made. I already suggested a matcha dessert, so don’t worry about that. He gave me a list for you to look at in regards to categories. He also reminds us that if we don’t have at least one noodle dish he’ll come and scold us.”</p><p>“Right. For prosperity.” Hajime muttered as he double checked the meat. It was fairly cooked. He added the vegetables and a bit of water. “I’ll think on that.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Komaeda winced. “I know that this is inconvenient, pretending that we’re going to get married.”</p><p>Hajime turned his attention to the stir fry, avoiding looking at Komaeda, avoiding the pounding of his heart. “It’s fine. I understand that this is better overall. At least politically.”</p><p>“Yeah… still, I’m sorry.” Komaeda repeated.</p><p>They both fell silent, the kitchen filled with the sound of oil and frying. A moment later the rice cooker chimed and Komaeda went to stop it.</p><p>“Enough about that.” Komaeda said once he stopped the rice cooker. “Let’s enjoy this meal together.”</p><p>“Okay.” Hajime said, a hot rush of relief filling his body, his heart rate dropping to an average level. “Let’s eat.”</p><p>After serving all of the food they both sat at Hajime’s kitchen table. As they ate, Hajime pulled his laptop over to check his work email one final time for the evening. When done he ended up putting a video on, just for the background noise. Komaeda scooted closer and leaned against Hajime, his hair and tails once again tickling Hajime. Hajime shifted closer to Komaeda and the two of them ate supper together, leaning against one another. The domestic air of the kitchen made Hajime’s heart ache all over again, but it was worth it.</p><p>~</p><p>On the weekend Komaeda took Hajime to meet the tailor for their kimono, who turned out to be a Tanuki. Hajime tried to not stare as the tailor (Saiyuri) bustled around the room, somehow taking their measurements before laying out a variety of cloth for them to pick their colour. It was like when Hajime had to pick a yukata for the dinner with Komaeda’s friends, only with ten times the more variety. The entire afternoon bled into them sitting on plush cushions by a long table and discussing the colour. Eventually they chose a royal blue with green and gold for the pattern of leaves and other flowers that would be silk screened on later. It was only when Komaeda went to talk to Saiyuri about the commission bill that the door opened, Pekoyama poking her head inside. Upon seeing Hajime, she briskly walked in, giving a customary nod to Saiyuri.</p><p>“Hello, Hinata.” Pekoyama politely said. “You’re done picking out the clothing and tailoring, yes?”</p><p>“Yeah, we are.” Hajime shuffled up, thankful to have some blood flow back to his legs. It was getting uncomfortable. “Nagito is just talking about the bill.”</p><p>“I see.” Pekoyama coolly looked over at Komaeda before back to Hajime. “I realise you had a long afternoon but if I could spare you for a moment? Nagito talked to me about flowers and I happen to have some samples for an ikebana I’m doing for Sonia. I’d like you to see them.”</p><p>Right. Hajime had left all of the floral arrangement to Komaeda. In the time since their dinner Komaeda had talked with Pekoyama about flowers. Hajime had stayed out of it but now it appeared he couldn’t any longer.</p><p>“Uh, sure.” Hajime shot a glance at Komaeda. Did he leave with Pekoyama or wait for Komaeda? “Um, Nagito?”</p><p>Pekoyama made the choice for him. “I’m taking Hinata to look at the flowers, Nagito. We’ll be down the hall and in my room.” She turned to leave.</p><p>With no option (less he wanted to appear rude) Hajime followed Pekoyama out of the room and down the hallway to her room. Inside the room were multiple flowers, all of them single stemmed, in a vase of water. The bowl and platform for the ikebana sat beside the vase. Some flower stems were already poked and held in place.</p><p>“Nagito said you weren’t too fussy about the flowers, so I decided to take some liberties in picking some out.” Pekoyama said before gesturing to the vase. “I have some calla lilies and lily of the valley here. The white works well since it’s neutral and goes with all. Next, Nagito said you’re thinking blues. Hydrangeas are common but lilac might bring in some blue-purple tones and make everything not too overwhelmingly a solid blue. You’ll also want a mix of shapes. Lilac and lily of the valley provide a line. Calla lilies are more tear shaped but if you want a more circular shape hydrangeas are good. Also, perhaps some anemone?”</p><p>Hajime stared at all the flowers Pekoyama was pointing out. All of them were pretty, though they had a vast majority of just white and blue. Even when they added some greenery it would be rather simple. “Any other colours you’d recommend?”</p><p>Pekoyama blinked. “Oh? Well peony can be a pale pink that doesn’t add a lot of colour to something?”</p><p>Huh. Hajime didn’t know if pink suited him and Komaeda well, but who was he to judge? “Sorry, I suppose I’m out of my depth here. Anything picked is lovely and I do like the lilac and hydrangeas. If that doesn’t clash? If so, the hydrangeas and calla lilies are nice.”</p><p>“You’re really taking this well.” Pekoyama praised. “I know Nagito is stressed and you appeared stressed when we met you at dinner. I apologise. I know how it is when you meet new people all at once. Plus, this entire world and customs are new to you.”</p><p>Hajime flushed at her words, which hung genuine and warm in the air. “You’re very kind, Pekoyama.”</p><p>“I just understand how humans think better than most youkai.” Pekoyama said, kneeling at the table picking up one of the flowers. “I was, after all, once a human.”</p><p>The confession smacked Hajime a bit over the head. He staggered before sitting down at the opposite end of the table, staring at Pekoyama. “Wait, you were?”</p><p>“Yes, though I admit it’s been centuries since I was human.” Pekoyama replied. “Still, one doesn’t forget who they were easily. I was, how do you call it, spirited away? I was very young, perhaps no older than nine when I met Fuyuhiko. War and plague had hit my area and my parents had perished. I was wandering in the woods, scared and alone when I met Fuyuhiko’s father. I’m still not quite sure what he saw in a barely decade old human child, but he took me from the human world, changed me to a youkai, and thus I became a sort of playmate and friend to Fuyuhiko. I showed skill with a sword and soon I was Fuyuhiko’s bodyguard. Yet, becoming one with this world was challenging. There are demons who don’t like humans who have turned into one of them. They look down on us and sneer. I remember many times I’ve come face to face with those sorts of youkai. I remember the fear of a new land and customs all too well. It’s an uncomfortable itch that took a long time to leave me.”</p><p>“Oh wow.” Hajime leaned into the table. “Does that mean some weren’t happy with your marriage to Kuzuryuu?”</p><p>Pekoyama clipped one of the stems to a flower she’d picked up and nodded. “Yes, but not as vocal as you’d think. The Kuzuryuu clan is an ancient, powerful clan. They’re known for tempers and violence. Still, that threat doesn’t stop passive aggressive looks and comments. So, please know that I’m here for you if that happens. Nagito may be more constrained due to his political standing in retaliation but Kuzuryuu stirring things up isn’t uncommon. We have less to lose; it’s already in our reputation so to speak.”</p><p>Her kindness, even though this was an entire farce made Hajime’s heart swell. “You’re very kind, Pekoyama. Thank you.”</p><p>“It’s what friends do.” She replied simply, but with a soft smile. “I hope that wasn’t too forward. I’d like to learn more about you, perhaps even hear how the human world has changed.”</p><p>Again, just like with Souda, Hajime wished he was meeting Pekoyama without the veil of a lie. “I’d love to tell you all about it. You’re the second youkai I’ve met who’s interested in human affairs and it’s harder to surprise Nagito.”</p><p>“It is?” Hajime turned his head to see Nagito walking inside the room, half pouting. “What drew you to that conclusion? I’m plenty excited. Like when you buy me matcha ice cream or food from Lawson.”</p><p>“Being excited over food isn’t the same as surprising you over new things.” Hajime deadpanned.</p><p>“Hajime!” Komaeda dramatically drawled out before he slumped to the floor and half lay on Hajime’s side. “Meany!”</p><p>Hajime instantly rubbed Komaeda’s head, making sure to hit his ears. Komaeda half curled and groaned with delight before adjusting himself so he was nestled comfortably at Hajime’s side.</p><p>“You’re cheating.” Komaeda muttered. “You’re still not off the hook for that comment.”</p><p>“I’m not?” Hajime rubbed just the right spot and watched as Komaeda practically melted into his side.</p><p>“Mm… fine… I’ll reconsider.”</p><p>Hajime laughed and out of the corner of his eye he saw Pekoyama also laugh, her smile and gaze soft and warm on them.</p><p>~</p><p>“You!” Owari said the following day. “Are always so busy!”</p><p>Hajime sunk into the booth of the café. After Komaeda had come to find him in Pekoyama’s room it hadn’t been long before they left. Komaeda had dropped him off back home, telling Hajime they’d have to go to the tailor’s once the primary work on the kimono were complete. The evening had been largely silent until Owari had messaged Hajime, asking if he could have tea with them. Without a reason to say no, and since it was the weekend, Hajime found himself at a local café with Owari, Nidai, Tsumiki, and Nanami.</p><p>Wasn’t that the understatement of the year? Hajime half nodded. “Sorry, work and all that.” Plus, he was planning his wedding with a kitsune he’d accidentally proposed to. “I’m happy we can meet up before the game night. We need to make more time to see each other.”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s my line to you!” Owari poked Hajime’s face. “You’ve been awfully silent, so tell us what’s up?”</p><p>Hajime rested his hand on his face and tried to think. What could he say that wasn’t incriminating to the fact he was planning his own wedding? “Nothing much, just work, as I said. I had a lot pile up when I was away visiting my grandparents.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah! You visited them!” Nidai’s voice boomed. “How are your old folks? Did you have a good visit?”</p><p>“They’re really good.” Hajime instantly replied, setting his hand on the table. “My grandfather is so active and still doing wood work commissions for people. My grandmother has this amazing garden already planted. She worked so hard during the day, yet she would always find a way to cook the most delicious meals. I also went to a festival—”</p><p>Nanami suddenly darted her hand across the table and grabbed Hajime’s hand. Hajime stopped, mid sentence, and was about to ask what was happening, but she pulled his hand up so everyone could see it.</p><p>His right hand. The hand with the ring. Hajime’s voice dried in his throat. He’d forgotten all about the ring. It had become (in such a short time span) a comfortable accessory.</p><p>“O-Oh, that’s a gorgeous r-ring.” Tsumiki stared with open eyes.</p><p>“Y-Yeah…” Hajime spit out. “It’s just something that I—”</p><p>“Who gave this to you?” Nanami cut Hajime off with a thoughtful tone.</p><p>“Huh?” Hajime blinked before he covered his surprise. “Just a friend. I got it over summer and—”</p><p>“Hajime.” Nanami stared him down. “I may not be the brightest in recognising jewelry but even I can see that this is expensive.”</p><p>It was a shame that Hajime’s mouth refused to work for the two-point-five seconds it would have taken for him to reasonably defend her statement. His silence was damning. The table fell silent.</p><p>“Oh! My! God!” Owari half shrieked. “You’re dating someone?! Haji! Why haven’t you told us?”</p><p>“E-Eh?!” Tsumiki added with a gasp. “Hajime, you’re dating someone? C-Congratulations!”</p><p>“J-just wait a second…”</p><p>“There is not use in DENYING THIS HAJIME!” Nidai boisterously shouted. “NOW, SPILL THE BEANS!!!”</p><p>“Could you… lower your voice?” Hajime winced, hating how he instantly felt everyone in the café’s gazes fall upon them. “I can explain.”</p><p>“So, you are dating someone.” Nanami confirmed, still holding Hajime’s hand.</p><p>“I…” Was there even a point in denying it now? “I guess so.”</p><p>“You guess so.” Nanami flatly repeated. “Tell us all about it.”</p><p>Great. Hajime suddenly had a whole new appreciation for Komaeda and his inability to spit the truth out to his friends. “His name is Komaeda Nagito. I’ve known him for a while. He’s always been at the village where my grandparents are over the summer. That’s how we met.”</p><p>Owari gave an appreciative whistle. Tsumiki’s eyes were glistening with excitement. Nidai was practically beaming with joy. Nanami however, thoughtfully tapped Hajime’s hand before she let go of it.</p><p>“If it’s possible you should have him come to our game night.”</p><p>“That’s a great idea, Chiaki!” Akane half slapped Nanami’s shoulder. “Is that possible, Haji?”</p><p>Well if Komaeda had made Hajime meet his friends… “I’ll see what I can arrange.”</p><p>~</p><p>“Oh, a game party?”</p><p>Komaeda was nestled against Hajime on the couch a day later. Their legs were half wrapped with a blanket and a bowl of popcorn sat between them as the TV played something. News updates about their “wedding” had been updated and now it was just relaxing and pretending to not panic over something Hajime couldn’t change.</p><p>“Yeah,” Hajime took a handful of popcorn, “they sort of saw your ring and assumed it was a gift from a partner. I couldn’t think of a lie to cover it up so I had to go along with it.”</p><p>Komaeda solemnly nodded. “Understandable. I don’t mind coming to your friend’s place for this game night as your… partner?”</p><p>“Boyfriend.” Hajime confirmed, using a clear romantic relationship label for the first time ever to describe his friendship with Komaeda. The word tingled on his tongue.</p><p>“Boyfriend.” Komaeda repeated. The word tingled against Hajime’s ears. “All right. That sounds good. I’ll go to your friend’s place as your boyfriend for the game night.”</p><p>“Thanks.” Hajime ate a bit of his popcorn.</p><p>“Not a problem!” Komaeda cheered and pressed himself against Hajime’s side. “That’s what friends do, yes?”</p><p>He glanced at Hajime from under his lashes. The flush on Komaeda’s cheeks and the dim light from not just the computer but from the window framed his face. Hajime lost his breath and his heart pounded in his chest. If only they were actually dating but, in the end Komaeda wasn’t his in a romantic sense. Hajime’s heart dropped.</p><p>“Yeah, as friends.” Hajime hollowly repeated.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Why Nagito doesn't just Tell the Truth: I hope I explained it properly in the chapter but just to be clear, he's worried about 1) Making the Queen of his Land look dumb and 2) His own political standing/rumours that could crop up. I just imagined what would happen if a major figure IRL announced they were engaged only to have them turn around not 24 hours later and go "just kidding". Also, I need the Drama. So that's also a reason why.</p><p>Youkai customs: I loved coming up with the customs surrounding weddings and engagements. It's a lot of fun. The clothing one was purely because I love when couples wear each other's clothing. I think it's cute.</p><p>Yukata: A lighter version of a kimono that's worn in summer.</p><p>Geta: The wooden sandals worn with kimono/yukata.</p><p>"Excuse me" at the door: In Japan you say a word equal to "Excuse me" (Sureshimasu) before entering a room. This is usually reserved for formal events but you can also say it if you're entering in unexpectedly to someone's house (it's just one of those formality things). </p><p>"You can call me...": In Japan when you meet people generally you call them by their last name (with a "san" at the end for Mr./Mrs./Ms.). However, if they outright tell you that you can call them by something else you should follow their wishes.</p><p>Oolong-cha: Oolong tea. In this case it's cold. </p><p>Toasting: I'm using my own experience here. When I taught in Japan and went to formal staff dinner parties we always would toast with either beer or oolong-cha. It is only when dinner is served that sake (or nihon-shu - Japanese alcohol) is served.</p><p>Eight dishes: In China eight is a lucky number. Weddings should have at least eight dishes (this doesn't include rice or the soup) for fortune in their marriage. Also, later on I mention something about "needing to have noodles". In Chinese weddings you need both rice and noodles to symbolize wealth and abundance in your marriage/finances. (Note: I can possibly only speak to Canton traditions. No clue about anywhere else.)</p><p>The gift: Sonia didn't open it because traditionally in Asian cultures (at least I'm certain for China and Japan) opening gifts in front of the gift giver is impolite.</p><p>Munakata, Sakakura, Yukizome: I know I don't talk about DR3 a lot, but even though I have a lot of Thoughts over DR3, I Really like Munakata, Sakakura, and Yukizome. I wanted to add them in and decided to do that in this fic here (even if it only ends up being a mention).</p><p>The flowers: I just Googled common wedding flowers for the list that Komaeda gives Hajime.</p><p>Tanuki: A raccoon spirit. I was sick of writing all humanoid youkai so I changed it up.</p><p>Ikebana: Japanese art of flower arrangement. I actually did it at my school in the first year I taught in Japan. There is this sort of metal plate with spikes at the bottom (I've forgotten the name) and that's how the flowers manage to stick up perfectly. In a Japanese style they go long/ triangular of design but I accidentally did a more circular feel. They still told me it was cute (said it was more Western?) but I'm certain my kiddos/staff were trying to make me feel better ahaha.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Under the Wisteria Tree</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone.</p><p>I'm exhausted. This chapter is 20k (which to put into perspective is 48 pages in my Word document). I nearly broke it up into two last night when I was finishing up the final scenes but I decided to just post it all in one go and not make this a four chaptered story. There were many challenges writing this, mainly with me going back and having to add in some things or scenes that needed to happen earlier. I tried to build up everything in a natural way so I hope it worked out. I hope you all like this chapter. </p><p>As always please feel free to leave kudos and or comments. Those really make my day and inspire me. Also if you want to check out my tumblr the link is right <a href="http://www.kimium.tumblr.com">here</a>.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A day before Chiaki’s game night Hajime sat Komaeda down at his kitchen table and pulled up a photo of his friends. Pushing his phone half way across so Komaeda could take a look, Hajime cleared his throat. Komaeda, who sat cross legged, his tails wrapped around his body, leaned closer to examine the photo.</p><p>“These are my friends.” Hajime said. “The ones you’ll meet tomorrow at the game night.”</p><p>“How odd that our roles have reversed.” Komaeda hummed as he picked up Hajime’s phone.</p><p>Hajime let out a jilted laugh. “True. It’s your turn to pay attention. Now, first the girl with the short hair and sleepy expression is Chiaki. Next, the one beside her is Akane and the man behind her is Nekomaru. Then we have Hiyoko in the kimono and Mikan beside her. Finally, we have Byakuya and Mahiru.”</p><p>Komaeda thoughtfully tapped the phone’s screen and darted his finger across each of the faces. “So, this is Chiaki, Akane, Nekomaru, Hiyoko, Mikan, Byakuya, and Mahiru?”</p><p>“Yes, that’s it.” Hajime nodded. “Impressive.”</p><p>“I try my best.” Komaeda shuffled the phone back to Hajime. “Memorizing names quickly is a good skill as Ambassador.”</p><p>“Good point.” Hajime tucked his phone into his pocket. “However, if you do forget they’ll be introducing themselves anyways when you meet.”</p><p>“True, true.” A couple of Komaeda’s tails swished in the air. “So, what’s our story?”</p><p>“Story?”</p><p>“You know, our cover story to how we meet and all.”</p><p>Right. Hajime coughed and cleared his throat. “Well, I already told them that I met you at my grandparent’s over the summer. I haven’t said anything else.”</p><p>“Truth is always good for the base of fabricating things,” Komaeda nodded, “but no doubt they’ll ask me questions about myself. We better have some answers planned out.”</p><p>Planned out. Hajime’s stomach twisted at the thought of lying to his friends, but what could he say? The truth? That Komaeda is a kitsune from an entirely different realm? That wouldn’t work.</p><p>“Okay well the usual questions are about job and family.”</p><p>“That’s easy.” Komaeda flicked one of his tails. “I work in international relations. We can spin that into something, yes? Say, I work for a mechanical company’s international department?”</p><p>“Mechanical?” Hajime raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Kazuichi tinkers with machines and in fact has a small business doing so in the youkai world.” Komaeda replied. “Technically I work for him too.”</p><p>“All right, so we got your job down. Family?”</p><p>“Parents died when I was young so I was raised by a variety of people.”</p><p>Hajime paused. Komaeda’s voice was steady. “They did?”</p><p>“Yes.” Komaeda leveled a thoughtful look. “Surprised? I suppose for humans you would be but for youkai this can be fairly common. Honestly only certain types of demons have what you’d call a “family” structure. And royalty, of course, that’s why they’re royal— their power and influence can actually be traced.”</p><p>“Interesting…”</p><p>“Anyways, that should over it.” Komaeda cheerfully smiled. “Most humans won’t pry further into something that is deemed sensitive.”</p><p>Even with the reassurance that it was fine, Hajime’s stomach did another twist and flop inside. He swallowed and looked at Komaeda. Nothing was off, nothing showing that his words were a lie, yet they sat wrongly in his mind.</p><p>“Hajime?”</p><p>“Sorry, just…” Hajime exhaled. “Is that why you enjoyed my grandparent’s company so much?”</p><p>It was Komaeda’s turn to blink, his head tilting, before he gave the softest of smiles. Reaching across the table, Komaeda took Hajime’s hand gently in his own, rubbing it.</p><p>“I understand if you think I’m somehow hiding my hurt over this, but I honestly am not. Though, to answer your question, I do find biological human families very interesting and that may have been my drive to see your grandparents all those years. Plus, their cooking.” Komaeda laughed. “However, I don’t need a biological family— I have my friends and those I’ve deemed like my family. The ones we meet and eventually treasure in our lives are also family, yes?”</p><p>His words rang clear and genuine, but a bit chiding. Hajime’s cheeks burned at Komaeda’s gentle chiding. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to imply you don’t have a family just because it isn’t biological.”</p><p>“You weren’t.” Komaeda softly said. “I just wanted to explain myself.” He gave a soft squeeze of Hajime’s hand. “Are we good?”</p><p>“Yeah, we’re good.” Hajime’s throat caught a touch in his throat.</p><p>Komaeda gave another smile. “Anyways, now that we have my job and my family decided should I have anything else? Perhaps things about our relationship?”</p><p>That jolted Hajime and he probably would have stood up except Komaeda was still holding his hand. “R-Relationship?”</p><p>“Don’t friends ask all the embarrassing questions?” Komaeda asked. “Like our first date, embarrassing stories, and how long we’ve been dating?”</p><p>“Uh…”</p><p>“I suppose we can say going to a festival was our first date.” Komaeda continued steadily. “We have plenty of stories of festivals that we can just tell one of those if pressed. We’ve also hung out a lot around your grandparent’s town and those can be stories in themselves.”</p><p>“I… suppose we can…”</p><p>“Excellent. And what’s an average time for humans to consider a relationship steady enough? Five years?”</p><p>Hajime scrambled to think about others he knew had dated in the past. “That’s actually very long for a human. Two years is a good bench mark for a minimum.”</p><p>“Two years?” Komaeda gaped. “Oh wow.”</p><p>“Hey!” Hajime’s cheeks burned. “The time between our ‘engagement’ and ‘wedding’ is fifteen days. I don’t think you have anything to say.”</p><p>“Okay, fair,” Komaeda half laughed, “but seriously, two years? We are closer than people who’ve been together for just two years.”</p><p>“We can tell them we’ve known each other since childhood.”</p><p>“Fine, that works. So, our story is: I’m Komaeda Nagito and I work for a mechanical company as an international representative. My parents died when I was young so I’ve been raised by multiple people. We’ve known each other since childhood. We met during your summers at your grandparent’s place. We’ve been dating… for two years?”</p><p>Hearing it all laid out so starkly was helpful but also… “You sound like an otome game character.”</p><p>“A what now?”</p><p>Hajime paused. “You… how much about video games do you know?”</p><p>“Err, is that a trick question?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“Nagito? If you don’t know at least some basics that will look suspicious. Even people who don’t play video games know the bare minimum elements.”</p><p>“…I suppose they do…”</p><p>Hajime squeezed Komaeda’s hand. (Since they weren’t letting go and honestly, Hajime wasn’t going to do that. It was nice holding Komaeda’s hand.) “Well, no time like the present. Pay attention because Chiaki is Queen of Video games and I cannot disappoint her.”</p><p>~</p><p>Game night arrived with a flurry of slowness and swiftness all at the same time. Through Hajime’s day at work everything was mayhem. Nothing seemed to “finish” and by the time Hajime ambled himself home he was ready for the day off. However, between a quick dinner and waiting for the evening to roll around, time crawled to an annoying pace. By the time Hajime’s clock showed seven o’clock he was about to bounce out of his house. All the events causing anxiety in his life (his “wedding”) were unceremoniously shoved to the side and replaced with worries over a Regular Activity Happening in the Human World.</p><p>Komaeda was going to meet his friends. Would it go smoothly and would they like him? How well will their fake story hold up? Will his friends tease Komaeda (actually, silly question, of course they would)? Shaking his head, Hajime also shoved those thoughts aside. The evening would go along as usual just with Komaeda present. Heading out his door, Hajime made his way out the door and to the train station. When he arrived, he easily spotted Komaeda, who waved eagerly and ran towards Hajime. Hajime just stared.</p><p>For the first time since he’d know Komaeda, Hajime had only seen him wear traditional clothing. This clothing, however, wasn’t traditional. Komaeda had dark pants on and an olive-green jacket with a simple white shirt with a red graphic on the front. His ears and tail were naturally gone leaving Komaeda to appear like an average person taking the trains.</p><p>“Hajime!” Komaeda proceeded to wrap his arms around Hajime in a brief, but tight hug.</p><p>“Nagito!” Hajime stumbled a bit. “Hello.”</p><p>“Hello.” Komaeda let go and smiled. “Surprised? I figured I should wear modern clothing. Does it look good?”</p><p>Hajime swallowed, his cheeks pinkening slightly. “You look good, though aren’t you hot in that jacket?”</p><p>“The evening may cool down more than anticipated even if it’s still summer.” Komaeda tugged at the sleeve of his jacket, hiding his hand for a moment. “Let’s go?”</p><p>They made their way through the crowd, past the gate and to the right platform. The train arrived barely two minutes later, empty and silent. With anywhere to sit Hajime allowed Komaeda to pick, who took a seat along the side that ran horizontally. Hajime watched as the door closed and the train announced their next destination.</p><p>“Our stop is the third one.” Hajime told Komaeda.</p><p>“Okay.” Komaeda was still fiddling with his sleeve.</p><p>“Is the jacket bothering you?”</p><p>“Ah.” Komaeda dropped his hand and flushed. “No, it isn’t. It’s just…” He pulled the sleeve back and shoved Hajime his hand. There sitting on his right ring finger was an identical ring to Hajime’s. “I wanted it to be a surprise, something to tell you about later, but I admit I was a bit excited to wear it.”</p><p>Excited to wear it. Hajime’s heart spluttered and stopped. Uncertainty coated Hajime’s mind and he tried to shove it away. Komaeda was only excited to have the ring so that their façade was more solid.</p><p>“Well?” Komaeda’s hand caught the light of the sun and the metal twinkled.</p><p>“It looks good.” Hajime’s tongue was heavy in his mouth. “You got that rather quickly.”</p><p>“Yes! I had a couple of favours owed.” Komaeda beamed. “Now we’re a matching set, like human couples, yes?”</p><p>Hajime’s heart full on stopped at the same time the train lurched to the first stop. His mind spun for a solid ten seconds before he could give a weak nod. The train door closed and the train continued. Komaeda dropped his hand, but Hajime could still see the ring dancing in his mind. Silence, a little wrinkled, filled the train and Hajime was grateful they were the only ones in the car. When the train finally arrived at their stop Hajime was more than happy to stand up and lead Komaeda out, giving them an ample excuse for a topic change.</p><p>“Chiaki lives just down the street.” Hajime said as they exited the train station. “We’ll have to walk for a bit. Follow me.”</p><p>He began to walk. Komaeda stopped him by grabbing his hand, lacing their fingers together. Their rings clanked softly against one another. It burned into Hajime’s skin. He pressed onward.</p><p>“This is a nice neighbourhood. I admit, I am not always walking down areas such as this.”</p><p>“Yeah, it is nice.” Hajime agreed. “Actually, I lived around this area growing up.”</p><p>“Oh? You did? Tell me about it.”</p><p>“My elementary and middle school are a bit away, maybe about a twenty-minute walk. They were just across the street, which is common since the elementary is meant to be a feeder school.”</p><p>“Feeder school?”</p><p>“It means since they’re close by, they hope students from the elementary will go to the middle school too. It is convenient for the students and parents.”</p><p>“I see. And your high school?”</p><p>“That’s a bit further away.” Hajime replied. “We’d have to take the train a bit further from here to get there.”</p><p>“How interesting. Humans are not opposed to going around town for education?”</p><p>“For high school, yeah. It’s very competitive in some schools. Sometimes it matters for university and what not.”</p><p>Komaeda gave a hum. “I think you mentioned that when you were picking high schools?”</p><p>“Maybe.” Hajime shrugged and turned the corner. “That was a while ago. Anyways, that’s where I met my friends. We’re all alumni of Hopes Peak.” They walked a bit further down. “And here we are, Chiaki’s place.”</p><p>“It’s quaint and cute.” Komaeda said as he examined the condo. “She lives alone?”</p><p>“Yup, it’s just her.” Hajime pushed past the gate and to the front door. His heart began to pound harder in his chest and he dropped his hand from Komaeda’s. “This is it. Ready?”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>Hajime rang the bell. A moment passed before the door opened and Nanami poked her head out. “Hajime!” She greeted. “Come in, come in.”</p><p>“Hello Chiaki.” Hajime stepped inside. “It’s nice to see you.”</p><p>“Yes, it is.” She then turned her gaze to Komaeda. “Hello, I’m Nanami Chiaki.”</p><p>“I’m Komaeda Nagito. It’s lovely to meet you. Thanks for inviting me as well.”</p><p>“Not a problem. Please, come inside. Everyone else is already here.”</p><p>Great. That meant no time for steading themselves or building themselves up for confrontation. Hajime numbly nodded and followed Nanami. Even though the walls were familiar, the unsettling weight on his chest was crushing and crinkling the normal safety blanket of familiarity. All too soon Nanami pushed past the kitchen and to the living room beyond it.</p><p>Everyone was seated in a variety of ways. On screen was a racing game of some sorts. Owari and Nidai were sitting side by side, nearly pressed against one another, controllers in hand. Byakuya remained seated on the couch, perfectly upright with Tsumiki on the other side. Both had controllers as well. Saionji and Koizumi were on the other couch, Saionji sitting in a way that was unfitting for someone in a kimono and Koizumi had her camera in hand, checking them over. Saionji was glancing over Koizumi’s shoulder, pointing at some of the photos with silent judgement.</p><p>“Hajime.” Komaeda leaned in close, his voice low. “You didn’t tell me that wearing traditional clothing would be all right.”</p><p>“Huh?” Hajime’s voice rang louder than it needed to be.</p><p>All at once multiple things happened. Koizumi and Saionji looked up. Tsumiki half dropped her controller as Owari let out a strangled gasp. Her body rocked with the motion and she elbowed Nidai, causing him to wheeze out and look over to them. Byakuya kept their gaze on the screen, their character coming in first place, before looking at them. Nanami yawned and walked in.</p><p>“Hajime’s here.” She pointlessly announced.</p><p>“Hajiji!” Owari set her controller down by Nidai before barreling over. “You’re here!”</p><p>Her arms were warm and a vice around Hajime. He let out a startled gasp, his breath leaving him, before she let go and immediately rounded on Komaeda. Leaning a bit forward, Owari’s gaze remained fixed, her smile bright.</p><p>“So, you’re the boyfriend!”</p><p>Hajime winced. Komaeda blinked. Saionji scoffed.</p><p>“Akane!” Koizumi scolded. “That’s rather rude. You didn’t even introduce yourself.”</p><p>“Oh. Right.” She cleared her throat. “Hello! I’m Akane! It’s great to meet you!”</p><p>“Ah, hello, I’m Komaeda Nagito. It’s nice to meet you too.”</p><p>“So, you’re the boyfriend!” Owari instantly repeated.</p><p>Saionji slapped her hand against her forehead. Koizumi gave a long sigh. Nidai laughed and slapped his knee. Hajime’s face burned. Komaeda, however, just gave a half laugh and instantly smiled.</p><p>“Yes, that’s me. Though please, do call me Nagito.”</p><p>“Nagito.” Owari confirmed before pointing to the TV. “Want to join us in the next round?”</p><p>Komaeda opened his mouth.</p><p>“Akane.” Koizumi cut in. “You’re being rather hasty here. At least allow us to have proper introductions.”</p><p>“Boo. That’s so stuffy. We’re all friends here.”</p><p>“Yes, but Nagito doesn’t know us yet.” Koizumi insisted with a sharp glare before she looked at Komaeda, her gaze softening. “I’m Koizumi Mahiru. Just call me Mahiru. It’s great to meet you.”</p><p>“Likewise.” Komaeda gave another bright smile. “I admit Hajime did tell me a bit about all of you.”</p><p>“D-Did he?” Tsumiki gave a half-startled look.</p><p>“Of COURSE, he told his BOYFRIEND about his PALS!” Nidai roared. “Good thinking, Hajime! Less need for formalities!”</p><p>“That’s not how it works.” Koizumi muttered. “Let’s at least do a basic introduction.”</p><p>“Very well. I’m Byakuya. It’s an honour to meet you.”</p><p>“I’m Saionji Hiyoko. I guess you can call me Hiyoko.”</p><p>“I’M NIDAI NEKOMARU BUT MY FRIENDS CALL ME NEKOMARU!”</p><p>“I-I’m T-Tsumiki Mikan. If you w-want… you can use Mikan.”</p><p>“I already said at the door.” Nanami yawned.</p><p>“Introductions, done!” Owari cheered. “Tell us about yourself now!”</p><p>“A-Ka-Ne!” Koizumi drew out.</p><p>“What? Everyone is curious and if no one else says it I will. Don’t tell me you’re not curious?”</p><p>“I… well…”</p><p>“It’s all right.” Komaeda cut in, voice smooth, eyes warm. “I don’t mind.”</p><p>Hajime held his breath. It was now or never. Hajime and Komaeda fully walked into the room and sat down by the coffee table on one of the many cushions Nanami had on the floor. They were in everyone’s line of sight and Hajime did his best to not fidget.</p><p>“See? I knew he’d be fine with this!” Owari cheered. “Go on! Tell us how you met Hajime.”</p><p>“I met Hajime over summer when we were children. He always visits his grandparents and I live in the area.”</p><p>“O-Oh! That sounds l-lovely.” Tsumiki’s voice was soft. “S-So you’ve met his grandparents?”</p><p>“Yes! Kojiro and Miyu are very lovely people. I always enjoy seeing them.”</p><p>A few people gave satisfied nods, but Nanami leaned closer, her eyes contemplative. “Tell us how you two began to date.”</p><p>Nanami’s question hung silently in the air. Koizumi shot a desperate look, like a mother whose children just breached some unspoken social custom. Komaeda continued blissfully calm.</p><p>“Hajime and I have dated around two years.” Komaeda added to it by wrapping an arm around Hajime. “He’s really wonderful.”</p><p>Owari let out a low whistle and Saionji poorly hid a giggle. Hajime’s cheeks burned, but their story was playing out just as they had planned. Hajime let out a thin breath of air.</p><p>“Well as long as you’re good to Hajime that’s all I care about.” Nanami serenely said, “Now that we’re done that, let’s start another round. Are you familiar with this game, Nagito?”</p><p>“Um, I haven’t played it personally, but I think I understand the basic concept?”</p><p>“It really is easy to learn.” Byakuya held out their controller. “Here, I’ll take a break for this round.”</p><p>Her save was a miracle. Hajime almost wanted to leap across the coffee table and hug her. He instead carefully arranged himself against Komaeda, their sides flush. Komaeda took the controller from Byakuya, dropping his arm from around Hajime. Nanami had already swiped the controller from Tsumiki and was sitting between her and Byakuya and was setting up a new game. Komaeda gingerly held the controller and Hajime leaned in.</p><p>“You’ll want to pick your character and cart for the round.”</p><p>“Huh, so there is a bit of strategy here?”</p><p>“Yeah, but don’t worry too much about it.” Hajime replied. “Just have fun.”</p><p>Komaeda bit his lip and nodded before turning his attention to the screen. He moved the controller curser around until he selected a character that was as white and fluffy as his hair. He then picked a simple looking cart. Hajime bit back a laugh. Once everyone finished, Nanami went to pick the course.</p><p>“So, A is for accelerate and B is for the breaks. You’ll pick up items along the way.” Hajime continued his little tutorial. “You can use them by pressing X.”</p><p>“Sounds easy enough.”</p><p>The screen loaded and the course was picked. Hajime recognised it as a middle course, not too challenging but not too easy. The timer for start counted down and then the word “GO!” flashed across the screen in bold letters. Hajime watched as Komaeda, someone who had to have a crash course on video games in general not twenty-four hours earlier, somehow come up to second place and nearly beat Nanami.</p><p>“Oh wow! You were being modest!” Nidai gasped out as his character finished. “You’re really good.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Komaeda blushed, “but I’m just extremely lucky is all.”</p><p>~</p><p>The evening blurred a bit after the initial meeting of Komaeda and the games that followed afterwards. Some point in time food and snacks went around, something Komaeda was eager for, as well as drinks. A pleasant buzz hit Hajime and along with his friends he eased into the flow of games. Nanami had brought out a massive multiplayer game and into the later hours of the evening everyone was playing, laughing and shouting. It was only after a round that Hajime got up and stretched, desperate for a break. Everyone followed suit and with their gaming on a hold he went to the bathroom. Privacy hit him like a cool blanket and Hajime savoured the brief second of it. Everything had been going smoothly, everyone seemed to enjoy Komaeda’s company, and the night was fun. Washing his hands, Hajime exited the bathroom and almost passed by the kitchen, but Nanami stopped him. She was rummaging around in her fridge. On the counter were a few drinks, clearly meant for everyone.</p><p>“Hey, need some help?”</p><p>“Oh, thank you, Hajime.” Nanami talked into her fridge before pulling out another drink, closing the door. “I cannot carry this all in one trip.”</p><p>“It’s not a problem.” Hajime took some of the cans, balancing them perfectly in his arms, ignoring the sharp cool tingle against his skin. “I’m always happy to help, especially since you’re hosting.”</p><p>She hummed. “Yes, hosting is a bit of work but having everyone here is enjoyable. Especially since we got to meet Nagito.”</p><p>“I’m happy to hear.” Hajime almost turned to go to the living room but Nanami spoke.</p><p>“Which is why I’m wondering why you’re covering up your relationship so earnestly.”</p><p>Hajime nearly tripped as he turned around, staring at Nanami. A cold tingle ran down his body, not just from the cool cans in his arms. “Uh… what?”</p><p>“Hajime.” Nanami’s expression morphed, a bit twisted with apprehension and hurt. “You and Nagito are wearing matching rings. Rings that are expensive I may add. You two may not be wearing them on your left hand, but I think I can put two and two together.” She took a deep breath. “Hajime, be honest, are you two engaged?”</p><p>A few of the cans fell from Hajime’s arms, clattering to the floor with a dull thunk. Hajime’s mouth dropped and his eyes widened. A burn inside his heart and stomach built as his mind raced for a response, something nonchalant, but it never came. Nanami gave a very long sigh and walked over, picking up the cans Hajime dropped.</p><p>“Can I take your shocked silence as a yes?” She asked, her voice small.</p><p>“Chiaki—”</p><p>“I won’t pry into the details to why you two aren’t telling, but you shouldn’t keep things like that a secret from us. We’re your friends. We will find out eventually. The truth is better sooner than later.”</p><p>“Chiaki, it’s just—” Hajime’s tongue was as heavy as lead.</p><p>“I don’t want to speculate, but are you two perhaps embarrassed that everything has moved rather quickly? Did you think we’d judge?”</p><p>Her questions stung and Hajime wished for a moment he could just tell her the entire truth, but it was out of the question. All he could do was give yet another stitched together version just like he was doing with Komaeda’s friends.</p><p>“It’s just, even though we’ve known each other for so long, dating and then jumping to an engagement so quickly, it’s nerve wracking. I’m still wrapping my head around the entire concept. I guess I was more focused on my comfort, not thinking about how it would appear to you or everyone else. I’m sorry.”</p><p>Nanami gave another pained look. “Hajime, don’t apologise. I am being a bit pushy here too. I’m sorry for calling your feelings out like this. I just don’t want any hard feelings between any of us. We’re friends, right?” She touched Hajime’s arm gently. “We would never judge your true feelings.”</p><p>“Chiaki…”</p><p>“I’ll go grab Nagito to help you with those.” She stepped away with a small smile. “I’ll make sure everyone stays away from the kitchen for a bit. Also, I won’t say anything. I promise I trust your judgement.”</p><p>She left before Hajime could speak. Not that he could muster up any courage to say anything else. All he could do was stand still with cool drink cans in his arms, and wait for Komaeda to show up. It didn’t take long. A beat later and Komaeda was in the kitchen, his head tilted slightly.</p><p>“Hajime? Nanami said you needed help with the cans?”</p><p>Komaeda’s warm fingers touched Hajime’s arms as he went to pick up the cans from Hajime’s arms. The proximity jolted Hajime’s brain and he immediately opened his mouth.</p><p>“Chiaki knows.”</p><p>“Knows what?” Komaeda’s hand fell a little.</p><p>“She knows about our rings and called us out for being engaged. I couldn’t tell a lie so I told a half truth.”</p><p>“Oh.” Komaeda’s hand completely fell, his cheeks pink. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have worn my ring today. I was just so eager. How did she take it?”</p><p>“Chiaki says we cannot keep it a secret and that we should tell everyone else but she will respect whatever choice we make.”</p><p>“Whatever choice, huh?” Komaeda repeated. “What do you want to do, Hajime? These are your friends and I’ll respect your decision.”</p><p>A large part him that believed all of the misunderstand would be confined to Komaeda and youkai rules shattered and it was in less than five minutes. Even with Komaeda’s sweet, warm words, reality faced them square in the eyes. This misunderstanding was not just Komaeda tied up in a political strife but also Hajime and his mundane life. Savouring Komaeda’s words, keeping them close to his chest, Hajime steeled himself and looked Komaeda in the eyes.</p><p>“I think we have to tell them about our engagement. I was foolish to believe this was something only confined to you and your problems. We’re in this together, right?”</p><p>Komaeda let out a long breath before he smiled warmly. “You’re right, Hajime. It’s something we’re in together. Let’s tell them. Do we need to figure out our story?”</p><p>“I think we can manage without just as long as some details are left out.”</p><p>“Right. Shall we do this now?”</p><p>Dread filled Hajime. He hated how his body shook and how his heart stopped, but he wasn’t going to sit the rest of the night in silent agony. “Yeah, let’s do it now.”</p><p>The walk to the living room from the kitchen was agonising, but they managed. Hajime’s heart hadn’t stopped pounding as he took in the calm atmosphere of the room. With one word from him it would all shatter. He swallowed.</p><p>“You’re back.” Nanami opened up the conversation. “Thanks for grabbing the drinks, Hajime.”</p><p>“Yeah it’s not a problem.” Hajime automatically said before he rushed the rest of his words out, like pulling off a band-aid. “Nagito and I have something to tell you.” This was it. “We’re not actually just dating. We’re engaged.”</p><p>Silence. Hajime wished he could break it but that wasn’t up to him now. Everyone was staring with varying levels of processing before Nidai stood up and barreled over towards them, pulling both Hajime and Komaeda into a hug.</p><p>“ARE YOU KIDDING US?!” Nidai half roared. “THAT’S AMAZING!”</p><p>“Yeah! Hajiji! Why didn’t you just say so?” Owari half cheered and joined him in the hug. “Congratulations!”</p><p>“T-Thanks…” Hajime gasped as his air was squeezed out of his lungs.</p><p>“Ugh you two are such morons.” Saionji half grumbled. “This just raises so many questions.”</p><p>“I have to agree with Hiyoko. I’m curious.” Koizumi nodded.</p><p>“Then perhaps, if you two don’t mind, you can let go of Hajime and Nagito so they can explain.” Byakuya neutrally said. “I admit, I’m happy for you but this announcement is rather confusing regarding what you’ve told us before.”</p><p>Nidai and Owari let go of them. Hajime swallowed and with the drinks he still miraculous had in his hands, he pulled one out and handed it to Byakuya.</p><p>“Perhaps we should tell the whole thing over drinks?”</p><p>~</p><p>The moon was high in the sky, pale and silver, by the time Hajime and Komaeda left Nanami’s place. Cool air whipped around them and Hajime savoured the feeling, breathing deeply in as he walked down the street towards the train station. Everything from the past hour was a blur in Hajime’s mind, drowned by the emotional high of anxiety over being called out and the slow burn of crashing relief and guilt as they explained their “engagement.” Even though everyone’s skepticism had been frank, it had died down to a strange line of surprising acceptance. Acceptance that was tinted with skepticism, but acceptance none the less. The entire situation was less than ideal but Hajime had to take what he was given.</p><p>“It’s a nice evening.”</p><p>Hajime paused his thoughts and glanced up at Komaeda. Moonlight hit his face, highlighting the contours of his bone structure. His hair shimmered in the light, almost mirroring the pale silver of moon, and for a brief second Hajime swore he could see the fox ears on top of Komaeda’s head. Breath hitched in Hajime’s throat and as their eyes met, a cool blue against hazel, and he nearly stumbled along the sidewalk. A singular thought ran through his mind in a flash of neon and sparkles: Komaeda was so beautiful. Hajime’s heart ached and for a moment a foolish desire staked his mind, to tell Komaeda how he felt.</p><p>“Hajime?” Komaeda’s brow furrowed. “Something the matter?”</p><p>No, he wasn’t. Hajime was not fine. His heart was a helpless hummingbird, beating furiously within his chest, demanding his true feelings be released.</p><p>“Hajime?”</p><p>“I’m fine.” Hajime forced out. “Just, thinking.”</p><p>“Oh, about this evening?” Komaeda guessed. “It’s understandable. A lot happened, most of it not planned.”</p><p>It was easier to allow Komaeda to believe that was the issue. Hajime gave a weak smile. “Yes, but not much we can do about it.”</p><p>“You’re right.” Komaeda gave a warm nod. He then reached out and grabbed Hajime’s hand, lightly clenching it. “For now, let’s get you back home, okay?”</p><p>The beating within Hajime’s heart ached once more but he pushed it aside yet again. “Yes, let’s.”</p><p>Home sounded good, especially after Hajime had gone through the emotional draining of telling his friends that he was engaged. Thankfully now that his friends also knew he wouldn’t have to go through this again. After all, all the important people—</p><p>Hajime froze in the middle of the sidewalk, his eyes widening and his heart stopping. Komaeda’s arm jerked at the motion, not expecting resistance, and turned.</p><p>“Hajime?”</p><p>“Oh shit. Oh shit.” Hajime gasped out.</p><p>“What?! What is it?” Komaeda’s voice rose.</p><p>“My grandparents… my parents… I have to tell them now.”</p><p>Komaeda stared before he paled a little bit. “Ah. I suppose that is a must-do. If one of your friends mention it to them by chance…”</p><p>Oh god that was entirely possible… Hajime could see how the world would work and contort itself so that one of his friends ran into his parents in the grocery store or something. They could not hear from one of his friends. That would spell disaster. Hajime’s heart picked up but he forced the bubble of hysteria and anxiety with a deep, slow intake of air.</p><p>“My grandparents.” Hajime starkly said. “We tell them first. They are the easiest to tell since they know you. Then, I can get them on my side when I tell my parents.”</p><p>It was a shaky strategy but a strategy none the less. Hajime grabbed his phone and stared at it. No one else was on the street at this time and if he waited the suspense of having to do the task would eat away at him. Better to do this now than later even if it was late.</p><p>“Nagito, could you teleport us back to my place? I should just get this at least with my grandparents done.”</p><p>“All right.” Komaeda thankfully agreed. “Hold tightly.”</p><p>The street blurred and melted away, slowly replaced by Hajime’s kitchen, which blurred into existence before settling in vividly. Immediately Hajime unclasped his hand from Komaeda’s and dialed their house number, plopping heavily into one of his kitchen chairs. Despite the hour, Hajime knew they’d answer him. A long moment of ringing hit his ears before the line connected.</p><p><em>“Hajime?”</em> His grandmother’s voice was tinged with sleep.</p><p>“Sorry for calling you so late. I just couldn’t wait to tell you.” Hajime hoped his voice sounded excited and not panicked. “Nagito and I… we got engaged.” He spat out.</p><p><em>“Oh!”</em> His grandmother immediately reacted. <em>“Oh, I always knew you two were dating!” </em>The sleep was completely gone from her voice<em>. “But Hajime, why did you keep this from your grandfather and I? You know we love and support you no matter who you date.”</em></p><p>“I…” Hajime’s stomach twisted at her assumption to why he had kept silent all this time. “I’m sorry. We were just worried because of well… Nagito is a kitsune and all…”</p><p><em>“Love transcends all barriers sweetheart.”</em> His grandmother firmly said before her voice was distant, <em>“Kojiro! Kojiro, did you hear what Hajime just said?”</em> The line fell silent for a second. <em>“Hajime? Your grandfather wants to talk to you.”</em></p><p>“Ah, okay.” Hajime exhaled, the suspense allowing some of his nerves to settle. Sure, he was lying to his grandparents too, but the fear of them finding out from someone else not him overweighed the guilt.</p><p><em>“Hajime!”</em> His grandfather’s voice rang loudly in his hear. <em>“So, you and Nagito finally decided to become official, eh?”</em></p><p>“G-grandpa!”</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, don’t be shy! Nagito is practically family to us. We’re more than delighted, though I do have to ask, how are you going to tell your parents?”</em>
</p><p>Right. The other factor in this convoluted mess. Hajime bit his lip. “I’m not too sure.”</p><p>
  <em>“Of course, explaining who Nagito is will be a challenge, huh? Say, is he with you right now?”</em>
</p><p>“Yes, he is. Do you want us on speaker phone?”</p><p>
  <em>“No, just pass me to him for a quick second.”</em>
</p><p>Hajime did as his grandfather requested and watched as Komaeda held the phone gingerly to his ear. It was sort of ridiculous considering how high his hand had to go, but Hajime decided if Komaeda wanted ease he would either ask Hajime or put the phone on speaker himself.</p><p>“Kojiro?” He paused. “Yes, yes, thank you very much… yeah, we’re not too sure how to tell his parents about me… oh, you would? That’s very kind of you… No, I don’t mind if you tell them. Probably would go better than if I tried. Yes, good night to you too.”</p><p>Komaeda pulled the phone away and handed it back. “Hajime, Kojiro says he and Miyu will ease your parents into the truth about me. It will make things easier.”</p><p>“Oh, okay.”</p><p>“How are you feeling?” Komaeda immediately asked, brow furrowed.</p><p>“I’m…” How did Hajime feel about having to tell about his supposed engagement twice in the same evening? It was sort of numb inside. “I’m good.”</p><p>“All right.” Komaeda huffed gently. “If anything bothers you though, don’t hesitate to talk to me, okay?”</p><p>His warmth was appreciated. Hajime nodded and clutched his phone. “I will. Anyways, I suppose I’ll have to see what my parents think about you. I hope it goes smoothly.”</p><p>“I do too. I’ve never exposed who I am to so many humans before. This will be a first.” Komaeda’s voice was light despite his big secret about to be revealed within twenty-four hours. “But we’ll deal with that when it arrives. For now, sleep well, Hajime. I’ll return tomorrow to see how the news to your parents goes.”</p><p>“Good night.” Hajime bid. “See you tomorrow.”</p><p>Komaeda gave a final lingering touch to Hajime’s shoulder, as though to comfort him, before he faded away, leaving Hajime alone in his kitchen.</p><p>~</p><p>Whatever reaction Hajime was expecting from his parents one thing that was unexpected was how easy they accepted Komaeda as a kitsune. Sure, his grandparents didn’t tell Hajime how long they had talked to them but later in the afternoon Hajime had accepted a call from them. The entire conversation was something out of a surreal painting, disjointed and clearly meant to happen in another universe, but Hajime wasn’t about to voice any doubts. Instead, he just nodded along and after promising they could meet Komaeda properly later, Hajime hung up.</p><p>“So, how did the call go?” Komaeda asked from the couch.</p><p>“Surprisingly well. I think I need a moment to process this.”</p><p>Komaeda half laughed. “You and your family, you’re probably the calmest humans I’ve ever met. Maybe our meeting was destined or something.”</p><p>“Or something.” Hajime echoed softly.</p><p>~</p><p>“Turn around please, Hinata-san.”</p><p>Now that the stress and strain of coming “clean” to his grandparents and parents was over, being forced to stand like a doll for Saiyuri to poke and prod at was accepted with little hesitation. Hajime slowly did, his arms outstretched from his body. The kimono sleeves swayed a bit, some of the subtle highlights in the blue catching the light. Saiyuri hummed and walked around Hajime twice before nodding.</p><p>“Some minor adjustments need to be made.” She muttered. “And of course, the silk screening of the leaves, but how does it feel, Hinata-san?”</p><p>“It feels comfortable.” Hajime replied, moving his arms so he could fold them against his stomach. “Easy to move in.”</p><p>“Good, good,” Saiyuri wrote something down, “and the look? Do you like how it looks on you?”</p><p>“I think it looks great on Hajime-chan!” Mioda called out from the chaise she was perched on. “What do you think, Nagito?”</p><p>“He looks great. The blue really suits you.” Komaeda gave a serene smile.</p><p>Saiyuri nodded once more but Mioda half laughed and slapped Komaeda’s back with enough force to cause him to stumble forward a few steps. He coughed and turned around to look at her.</p><p>“Oh, come on!” Mioda gave another half slap to Komaeda’s side. “You cannot appreciate how wonderful your betrothed looks from a distance. Get closer!”</p><p>“Ibuki!” Komaeda’s cheeks pinked a little. “It’s fine from here—”</p><p>She moved her arm to mime the motion of slapping Komaeda forward. He took two quick steps away from her and closer to Hajime, their distance almost an arm’s length away. Hajime swallowed and forced his arms to unwind from himself so he could rest them easily at his side.</p><p>“Don’t just stare at each other!” Mioda insisted. “Give a turn around for Nagito!”</p><p>Hajime did as she asked, slowly making a circle before looking at Komaeda. His cheeks were a bit pink, no doubt from having to comply to Mioda’s wishes. Hajime would end Komaeda’s suffering quickly.</p><p>“Well? Do you like it?” He hoped his voice was light.</p><p>“Um, yes, it looks very good on you.”</p><p>“Thank you, but now I believe it’s your turn to try on your kimono?”</p><p>Komaeda shot Hajime a look that suggested he was grateful for the help. “Ah, yes. I’ll go do that. The kimono is in the back, correct, Saiyuri-san?”</p><p>“Yes, it is. One of my assistants will help you with that.” She replied. “Hajime-san, if you can come to the other back room, another assistant will help you out of the kimono. Thank you for the help.”</p><p>“No, thank you for your help.” It was sort of heartbreaking that all this work was going into a fake marriage. Perhaps Hajime could speak to Komaeda about sending Saiyuri a gift?</p><p>He left to the back and one of the many assistants helped Hajime out of the kimono and then gave him privacy to change. When he walked out Komaeda still wasn’t out, which made sense given the time to put on a kimono. Walking over to Mioda, Hajime sat down on a round ottoman beside her.</p><p>“Hajime-chan!” Mioda beamed. “Excited to see Nagito in his kimono? I bet he’s going to blow your mind with how awesome he’ll look!”</p><p>“Uh, yes, I’m excited.”</p><p>“Oh, boo.” Mioda half pouted. “You two are so conserved.”</p><p>Hajime blinked. “Conserved?”</p><p>“Yeah!” Mioda whipped her head around and gave Hajime a long look. “I don’t mean to pry or sound rude, but you two really are taking the whole ‘no PDA’ thing to another level.”</p><p>Her declaration thankfully (and mysteriously) was only loud enough for Hajime to hear. His brain disconnected for a second and Mioda continued, taking his silence as acceptance for her strange critique.</p><p>“Even when Sonia was getting married, she, Gundham, and Kazuichi were playfully affectionate. Sometimes they’d even try to sneak kisses and such when they thought we weren’t looking. I know that not everyone is like that and I know that you’re worried about being too affectionate. It’s just, you and Nagito move with this strange air of familiarity laced with politeness.”</p><p>The accuracy of her words… Hajime couldn’t get his brain to function fast enough for a response.</p><p>Mioda’s brow was furrowed and she turned to look at Hajime. “We’re not making you uncomfortable, are we? I don’t want that; we’re friends.” She then blushed. “What I mean to say is, if you two want to be a little bit more affectionate when we’re around there’s no need to hold back on for our sake.”</p><p>Hold back… she thought that their distance was due to extreme politeness and fear of coming off as too cuddly? What was he to say to that? That he and Komaeda weren’t really a couple and that’s why they weren’t affectionate? No way. Out of the question. Yet, if someone like Mioda, a friend of Komaeda’s, was noticing, what about others? Would it cause issues in their charade? Hajime bit his lip. That… wasn’t good. He and Komaeda couldn’t have any suspicion from anyone.</p><p>“Hajime-chan? You’re not angry at me, are you? I’m sorry, if I upset you. This was rather forward and rude of me.”</p><p>Mioda’s gaze was cast down. Hajime scrambled for a reply. “Oh, no. I’m not upset. Just… you’ve given me a lot to think about.”</p><p>“Oh, good!” Mioda cheered. “In that case, please don’t hold back too much with friends around!”</p><p>Don’t hold back. Hajime sunk a bit more into the ottoman. As if he and Komaeda were even a couple in the first place. As if they already touched with the intimacy of people in love. Another painful beat hit his heart, like every time Hajime dared to hope he and Komaeda could be anything else than what they were. Foolish. So foolish. Hope was dangerous and could kill.</p><p>So, Komaeda walked out and smiled, turning in the dark blue kimono that was the same shade as Hajime’s, Hajime cursed his foolish heart all the more. Komaeda twirled and Saiyuri began to talk, commenting on the final adjustments and the silk screening (how their patterns would be differently applied but mirroring each other). Hajime just nodded along silently his gaze unable to leave Komaeda’s form. When Komaeda left to change it was almost a relief. Hajime finally dropped his gaze, ignoring the stinging warmth of Mioda’s knowing smile.</p><p>“Your kimono will be finished within three days. Please return for the final tailoring required.” Saiyuri said once Komaeda had reappeared.</p><p>“Of course. Thank you again for all your hard work, Saiyuri-san. We appreciate it.”</p><p>“The honour is all mine. I wish many blessings for your marriage.”</p><p>“You’re very kind.”</p><p>Komaeda gave one more smile before giving Hajime a look. Hajime jumped up, a slick slide of relief hitting him as his brain caught up with the fact they could leave. “Yes, thank you for your kind words.” Hajime politely said.</p><p>“We’ll take our leave now. If you need anything else please don’t hesitate to come find me.”</p><p>With that they left, Hajime trailing behind Komaeda, Mioda bouncing at his side. Once they were out Mioda gave a bright laugh and stretched, wrapping her arm around Hajime’s shoulder.</p><p>“That’s all done! Thank you for letting me tag along!”</p><p>“It’s not a problem, Ibuki.” Komaeda replied. As though they had an opinion to their additional Mioda tag along.</p><p>“Seeing your clothing gives me inspiration for your wedding song.”</p><p>Huh. Hajime nearly ran into Komaeda as he stopped and turned. “You’re… writing us a wedding song?”</p><p>“Of course!” Mioda puffed her chest out. “What else were you expecting me to do, Nagito-chan?”</p><p>“… right.” Komaeda exhaled. “I’ll discuss that with you later.”</p><p>“Then I better get back to writing your song!” Mioda grinned before patting Hajime’s shoulder. “See you later! And remember what we talked about, Hajime-chan!”</p><p>She raced off and around the corner. Hajime’s heart spiked with panic and he counted a full ten seconds before Komaeda spoke.</p><p>“What did she mean by that?”</p><p>“Oh, um… could we talk about it privately?”</p><p>“Sure? But please let me know, is it something bad?”</p><p>That was entirely up to perspective. “I suppose not.” Hajime said instead.</p><p>“That’s not a confident answer.” Komaeda muttered as he reached his hand out. “Let’s return to your place.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Hajime took Komaeda’s hand and with a flash of light the scenery bled away before reforming to Hajime’s living room. The moment the light died down Komaeda was seated on the couch, patting the seat beside him as an invite. Hajime sat down numbly and stared at his coffee table. How to even breach the subject?</p><p>“Hajime, your silence is worrying me.”</p><p>“Sorry.” Hajime squeezed out. “Ibuki just… commented on us. She said that we act strange.”</p><p>“Act strange? In what way?”</p><p>Why couldn’t the couch just swallow him up? Hajime’s heart started to patter hotly in his chest but he couldn’t just lie about it. Even if he did, Mioda could mention it to Komaeda.</p><p> “She said we’re not affectionate enough. As in… physical affection.”</p><p>“Ah.”</p><p>“Um… yeah…” Hajime muttered. “She thinks we’re holding back because we’re nervous and don’t want to make everyone uncomfortable.”</p><p>“I see. So, basically… we need to cuddle more?”</p><p>“I suppose so.” Hajime’s voice squeaked.</p><p>“Well… I suppose that makes sense.”</p><p>Hajime’s heart (the traitor) spiked with both nerves, hope, and desire. He was so weak and his mind couldn’t stop playing out how Komaeda would touch him. No. Hajime shoved those dangerous thoughts aside. They just had to touch enough for public appearances, right? The easiest way was to touch tenderly and sweetly. Hajime could handle that.</p><p>“Yeah, it does.” His voice was still squeaking. “But we don’t have to anything that would make you feel uncomfortable or anything—”</p><p>“Hajime. Breathe.” Komaeda’s voice was kind. “I suppose we’re lucky Ibuki mentioned it and not someone else. I figured we’d have to cross this bridge sooner or later considering we have a full wedding ceremony to attend. Also practice for said ceremony.”</p><p>Oh crap. The wedding ceremony. That required more than just tender and sweet touches. That meant kisses.</p><p> Hajime could not handle that but he’d have to.</p><p>“Sorry, I hope that wasn’t too awkward of me to say. I’m just stating the facts. We’ll need to grow accustomed to intimate touches and kissing. We cannot appear stiff or off when we’re practicing at the wedding ceremony.”</p><p>“It… isn’t…” Hajime’s chest was blooming with hope. “I understand…” He swallowed. “So… where do we start?” He prayed that Komaeda would say something innocent like hand holding or cuddling.</p><p>“We’re already fine with hand holding and cuddling.” Komaeda mused. “We’ve done that before because we’re friends. I think our biggest challenge will be kissing and not to sound like we don’t have time, but we don’t have time to tip toe around it. Hajime, we have to practice kissing.”</p><p>Practice kissing. Of course. His prayer wasn’t answered. This wouldn’t be easy. Hajime turned to look at Komaeda who appeared more composed than he had the right to. It was almost enviable but Hajime couldn’t muster the energy to feel envy over Komaeda’s composure. Instead, Hajime steeled himself and scooted closer to Komaeda, angling his body so they were closer to each other. Automatically Komaeda reached out to touch Hajime’s face, his palm warm and gentle. His tails curled out and wrapped a bit around Hajime, closing more distance. Hajime’s breath stopped.</p><p>“Let me know if you want me to stop or if I’m making you uncomfortable.”</p><p>That was the only warning Komaeda gave before, like slipping into a pool, he kissed Hajime. Their lips were warm against one another, a bit awkwardly angled, but they were kissing none the less. Hajime’s heart sparked and spluttered in his chest. He couldn’t think beyond the fact that they were kissing, even if chaste. Komaeda pulled away a moment later and Hajime’s lips tingled.</p><p>“How was that?” Was it just Hajime, or was Komaeda’s breath lower?</p><p>“It… was fine.” Hajime breathed out gently.</p><p>“Then, that’s a good start,” Komaeda leaned in once more, “but we have a long way to go before it’s convincing that we’ve done this a million times.”</p><p>“R-right.”</p><p>“Angle your head a bit more Hajime.” Komaeda gently instructed. “Yes, that’s it.” He praised. “Now, let’s try this again.”</p><p>They kissed and this time their lips slotted together better. Heat and slickness threatened to bloom and morph into something deeper. Hajime clung to Komaeda, his world spinning off its axis, out of orbit. His secret feelings, his hidden love for Komaeda was spilling over in his heart, threatening to burst. It hurt but not as much as their kissing, which was the sweet poison that beckoned Hajime to give in, stop thinking. Komaeda parted and his lips were shiny. Hajime stared. Komaeda silently stared back before he pressed his finger to his lips. A beat passed before something crossed Komaeda’s face. Hajime couldn’t see what it was before it disappeared and Komaeda captured Hajime’s lips in another kiss.</p><p>Both of them toppled onto the couch Hajime pinned beneath Komaeda and the arm of the couch. The new angle was intoxicating and Hajime couldn’t help himself. He wrapped his arms around Komaeda and pulled him closer. Who cared if this was fake and happening under the thin veil of “practice”? Indulging just this once was fine. So, Hajime kissed Komaeda back gently and when they parted Hajime’s cheeks were burning. Komaeda touched the pink of Hajime’s cheek before he pulled away, untangling himself from Hajime.</p><p>“That’s better.” Komaeda muttered. “We’ll have to practice again. I should… go. We’re going to have dinner with Munakata, Sakakura, and Yukizome tomorrow.”</p><p>Right. Hajime’s brain scrambled to remember their tight meeting schedule and not the feel of Komaeda’s lips on his. “Yeah, you must have a lot to deal with.”</p><p>“I’ll come pick you up around six. Have a good day at work tomorrow.”</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>Komaeda disappeared and Hajime spent a solid ten minutes on the couch, touching his slightly kiss swollen lips. The memory of their kiss didn’t leave Hajime for the rest of the evening.</p><p>~</p><p>Their kiss continued to run though Hajime’s mind the next day. As he worked all his brain could do was conjure the feel and weight of Komaeda on him, kissing him. Hajime misread an email thrice, crookedly stapled documents, and nearly put in a few too many zeros in the photocopier. By the time he returned home Hajime half wanted to go to sleep, not think any more, but that was impossible. They had their dinner with Munakata, Sakakura, and Yukizome, so Hajime forced his brain to focus on that immediate event.</p><p>What little he knew about them filled Hajime’s mind as he meticulously went through his closet to find something to wear. He hadn’t asked Komaeda who they were as people and in hindsight it was a strong oversight. Though that oversight had to be excused considering what he and Komaeda had been— Hajime’s fingers stopped in between two of his yukata and he violently exhaled. He had to focus. Dinner. That was what he should be thinking of. Grabbing one of the yukata out, Hajime examined it. It was a rustic orange with silver lines running up and down the fabric. The obi was a dark navy. Hajime turned it a bit staring in the light of his room before nodding to himself. It was a good colour and Komaeda said nothing about Hajime always having to wear full blue to events. Besides, the obi was blue so that had to count.</p><p>Changing slowly, making sure each line was meticulously crisp in the folds, Hajime took one long look at himself in his mirror. Deciding it was fine, Hajime closed his closet door and glanced at his phone. 17:46. Enough time for Hajime to do a final check of himself in the bathroom before Komaeda arrived. Heading down the stairs, Hajime ducked into his bathroom, did a final comb through of his hair, and then sat down in his kitchen, waiting for Komaeda. As he waited, Hajime scrolled through his phone, staring at his messages. A few more were sent from his parents, asking when they could officially meet Komaeda, giving some suggestions for the time. Mentally making a note to ask Komaeda later, Hajime set his phone down. Only ten more minutes till Komaeda arrived. Ten more minutes before they had to put on the air of an actual couple in front of complete strangers (at least for Hajime).</p><p>Besides their practice session Hajime and Komaeda hadn’t… practiced any more. Hajime closed his eyes and resisted the urge to touch his lips, as though Komaeda’s touch was still lingering. Instead he clenched his hand and stared at his phone, counting the minutes down. When it was about six, the air shimmered and Komaeda appeared with a puff. He was wearing a moss green yukata with some red squares tastefully scattered long some thin curving white lines.</p><p>“Hajime! You look wonderful.”</p><p>“Thanks.” Hajime stood up. “You too.”</p><p>“Ready to meet Munakata, Sakakura, and Yukizome?”</p><p>Hajime inhaled. Time to act as a couple was ticking down. “As ready as I’ll ever be.”</p><p>“That’s the spirit!” Komaeda effortlessly reached for Hajime’s hand and grasped it.</p><p>The familiar sensation of the world shifting and the sight of the kitchen blurring accompanied Hajime for a moment. Everything settled flatly a second later and Hajime took a moment to look around. They were outside of a palace that was clearly not Sonia’s. The design was an interesting mix of traditional Japanese and western. Hajime wasn’t entirely familiar with western architecture but the western design was possibly inspired by the Tudor style? Hajime tilted his head.</p><p>“Come along, Hajime.” Komaeda wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “We’re outside of Munakata’s palace. He’s been gracious enough to invite us to his place for dinner.”</p><p>That made sense. “It’s a lovely place.”</p><p>“Yes, it is! Just wait until you see the garden.” Komaeda praised. “It’s stunning.”</p><p>They walked through the front entrance, some servants bowing and offering to escort them down the hall. Komaeda didn’t drop his arm from Hajime’s shoulders as he steered Hajime along with him. He talked a bit to the servants, mostly pleasantries, and when they got to the dining room, Komaeda thanked the servant.</p><p>Inside the room the entire set was western. The table was high and the chairs were too. Gorgeous circular paper lanterns lit the room and behind the table the panels were open, revealing some of the garden. Hajime couldn’t see much but he could note that the garden was a traditional Japanese one.</p><p>At the head of the table sat a tall man wearing a western suit. His hair was silver and his suit was pure white save for the tie which had a black design across it. Covering one eye, just like Kuzuryuu was an eyepatch. Beside him to his right was a man with a simple yukata, a dark green so dark it was almost black. His gaze was sharp, his eyes a beautiful amethyst-ruby duo tone. Finally, sat a woman with auburn hair tied up in a high ponytail. Her eyes were crystal blue and warm as she landed her gaze on them. Her yukata was a colourful array of warm pastel flowers over a simple crème colour background, bringing a sharp contrast to the lack of colour the other two possessed. Without thinking Hajime immediately was able to label who was who. He swallowed and followed Komaeda’s lead, which was to bow politely before further entering.</p><p>“Nagito!” Yukizome broke the silence with a warm smile. “It’s so lovely to see you again! How have you been fairing?”</p><p>“I’ve been well, stressed though.”</p><p>“Of course, of course,” Yukizome nodded sagely, “why, I remember when Kyosuke and Juzo were getting married! The headaches—”</p><p>Munakata coughed politely. “Chisa…”</p><p>“Oh, forgive my manners!” She continued on, still beaming. “You must be Hinata Hajime! I’m so very excited to meet you!”</p><p>Her voice bounced off the walls and the brightness of it coupled with the stillness of Munakata and Sakakura in the background made Hajime’s stomach twist a little bit. Komaeda lightly elbowed him.</p><p>“Ah, it’s nice to meet you too.” Hajime quickly said.</p><p>“Now! Don’t be shy! Take a seat!” Yukizome kept on going, as though it was her place. “Dinner is almost ready!”</p><p>“Chisa…”</p><p>“Oh, oops, sorry Kyosuke!” Yukizome sweetly laughed. “I should let you do the honours.”</p><p>Munakata gave her a look that was crossed with a furrowed brow, exasperation, but fondness. Sakakura half huffed but Hajime could see a smile in his eyes.</p><p>“Komaeda-san, Hinata-san, it’s an honour to have you here.” He formally said before looking at Hajime. “I’m Munakata Kyosuke, ruler of the Western land. I hope you aren’t finding too many issues adjusting to this world.”</p><p>“Ah, I’m doing fine.” Hajime then paused. “I mean, thank you for the concern.”</p><p>A half smile broke across Munakata’s face, slowly opening his expression up, like a gorgeous white flower blossoming. “You need not worry about speaking candidly. I invited you here as my guests, not political allies. As Chisa said, please take a seat.”</p><p>Oh right. Hajime moved with Komaeda until they were sitting at the table, across from Sakakura and Yukizome. Yukizome gave a warm smile before she elbowed Sakakura.</p><p>“Hey, don’t be gloomy. Say hello.”</p><p>“Hello.” Sakakura lazily said.</p><p>Yukizome half smacked his arm, “Juzo! You know that’s not what I meant!”</p><p>He huffed. “I’m Sakakura Juzo. I’m not big in formalities.”</p><p>“There, was it that hard?” Yukizome cheered. “Now, forgive me, but I’d love to hear about the wedding plans. How is everything? You wouldn’t believe how excited we were when we got your invite!”</p><p>Invite? Hajime stealthily looked over at Komaeda. He hadn’t heard anything about invites being sent out yet. Then again, so many things were happening. Perhaps this was one of those things that had slipped Komaeda’s mind. It was a small detail in the grand scheme of things anyways.</p><p>“Well, we’ve had clothing fitted, flowers picked, invites sent out, the banquet planned, and music being… arranged.”</p><p>“I bet Ibuki is working her heart out.” Yukizome said.</p><p>She sounded pleased. Sakakura gave a very strangled look. It was enough for Hajime to almost ask exactly how bad Mioda’s music truly is.</p><p>“Weddings are a lot of work, though.” Yukizome glanced over at Munakata. “These two can tell you all about it. Their wedding was massive.”</p><p>That made sense, considering who Munakata was politically. His marriage would have been the event for everyone, not just those in power. Hajime’s gaze flickered over to Sakakura. How did the youkai of the land feel when Munakata, the ruler of an entire continent married a human-turned-youkai? Hajime’s brain played back Pekoyama’s words as he looked at Sakakura. The man was clearly someone who wouldn’t take anyone’s crap. Same with Pekoyama. Hajime looked at his hands. He’d have to face the same thing sooner or later. It made his stomach twist.</p><p>“Hajime?”</p><p>“Ah, yes?!” He snapped back to attention.</p><p>“Spaced out?” Komaeda lightly tapped his head.</p><p>“My apologies…”</p><p>“It’s quite all right.” Munakata said. Hajime nearly jumped at the surprise of him talking. “I was just wondering how you’re fairing?”</p><p>“Fairing?”</p><p>Munakata very subtly glanced over at Sakakura. “I understand that it’s stressful for people to be thrown into an entirely new world and customs. I hope this isn’t too forward of me to inquire after this.”</p><p>“Oh, um, no.” Hajime quickly said. “I mean, everything is happening swiftly, but I’m not alone in this. Nagito has done his best to keep me informed and others are assisting us.”</p><p>“I’m glad to hear.” Munakata smiled again. “Now, I’m sure you’re exhausted talking about your wedding plans. Perhaps you could indulge me and tell me about the human world?”</p><p>Huh? Hajime blinked. The unexpected interest yet again… was this something all youkai rulers had in common? A desire to learn about human affairs? He turned to Komaeda who was stifling a laugh.</p><p>“Sorry,” He said with a small puff of laughter escaping his lips, “perhaps my tales of the human world have been told to multiple people. Sakakura-san hasn’t been back in a very, very long time.”</p><p>Sakakura huffed but something glimmered under his exasperation. “Komaeda tells me humanity has created machines that can fly not just in the Earth but also out into space? I find it hard to believe considering the source can be a bit of an air head.” Was that… humour?</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>“Oh um…” It was Hajime’s turn to choke back his laughter. “Yes, Nagito is speaking the truth. Airplanes are normal every day travel around the globe. As for space, we’ve sent people to the moon among many explorations of the galaxy far beyond that.”</p><p>“How fascinating.” Munakata mused. “Every day travel for humans sounds so interesting. And space? Just for the knowledge? Humans truly are the most open to learning new things and advancing.”</p><p>That was one way to put it.</p><p>“So, I can imagine space isn’t a regular thing for humans, but airplanes are?”</p><p>Hajime nodded and began to answer. He was half way talking through different transportation methods and explaining globalization to them when the doors opened and the food was brought in. Hajime’s stomach gave an appreciative gurgle. Once everything was set on the table, drinks poured, they toasted and began to eat. With the drinks and food, Hajime watched as everyone opened up a bit more. Sakakura was giving lazy smiles, Yukizome cheery hiccups as she drank a bit too quickly, and Munakata a warm smile that lit up the entire room further. The sharp edge around him and Sakakura faded a little and it allowed Hajime to relax, allow some of the conversation to flow around him.</p><p>“Hey, I was hoping I could show Hajime your gardens when we’re done with dinner?”</p><p>“Ah! That’s such a great idea!” Yukizome turned to Munakata. “We could all have an after dinner walk before dessert.”</p><p>“I don’t see why not.” Munakata took a small sip of his sake. “There are some new flowers in the garden.”</p><p>“Then, garden walk after dinner!” Yukizome cheered as she half stuffed some chicken into her mouth.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, don’t inhale your food and choke just because you want to see our garden.” Sakakura grumbled.</p><p>“I’d never do that.”</p><p>“Say that when your food isn’t half way into your mouth.” Sakakura lightly knocked Yukizome’s head with his knuckles.</p><p>“Kyosuke! Juzo is hitting me! Tell him to not abuse his hobbies on friends!”</p><p>“I… I am not!” Sakakura spluttered.</p><p>“Hobbies?”</p><p>“He is a really skilled boxer.” Komaeda half whispered into Hajime’s ear as they watched Yukizome continue to whine and tease Sakakura while Munakata placated them. “Maybe some day you can see one of his matches. They’re unbelievable.”</p><p>Now that Komaeda pointed it out, it was pretty clear that Sakakura was trained in fighting. Hajime could see the ripple of his arms and the fluidity of his motions and pictured in his brain Sakakura going a round with someone.</p><p>“Yeah, I hope I can see it some day.” Hajime said as he watched Munakata end the little “dispute” from across the table.</p><p>Dinner continued on for a few more minutes, slowly winding down. Hajime was sipping his sake lightly and Komaeda was swirling his sake lightly in his cup. Yukizome was half slumped in her chair. Munakata and Sakakura were clearly finished eating, their hands discreetly brushing when they poured a final cup of sake for one another.</p><p>I hope you had enough to eat?”</p><p>“Yes, it was very delicious. Thank you.” Komaeda easily said.</p><p>“Well, now is a good time for us to go to the garden. We can take our drinks with us if we wish.” Munakata said as he stood up.</p><p>Komaeda nodded and took his cup but Hajime quickly finished his sake and stood up, empty handed. A warm arm wrapped around his waist as he moved away from the table and a moment later Komaeda lazily leaned into Hajime. Hajime sunk in naturally and barely noticed the warm smile from Yukizome as they did so. Munakata and Sakakura were standing side by side, hands once again brushing with one another’s. They lead everyone out through the back panels and outside.</p><p>The garden was traditional with some well-placed greenery, flowers, a medium sized pond, and some sand elegantly smoothed and curved. In the pond were traditional koi fish, which made Hajime wonder if that was just a thing in the youkai world too or if that was something they picked up from the human world. Munakata lead them through, allowing Hajime to see the flowers, the trees, and the spiralling beauty of the area. As they moved further from the palace they came up to a gorgeous clearing. A table was set out and a gazebo as well. It was surrounded by some lovely hedges with an archway into more beautiful paths and flowers. Komaeda gently unwound from Hajime and walked over to Yukizome to chat. Her voice carried as she pointed out the flowers in the area, Sakakura commenting every so often.</p><p>“Wow, this is amazing.” Hajime turned to Munakata.</p><p>“Thank you.” Munakata smiled. “I find gardening a rather enjoyable hobby so sometimes I tend to a few areas.”</p><p>Wait. He did some of the gardening? Hajime blinked. “I wouldn’t have guessed.”</p><p>“Most don’t.” He didn’t sound offended. “I admit, Chisa is better at it than me, but she’s always had a knack for household chores and yard work. Still, I like the feel of earth around me.”</p><p>“Does Sakakura-san help you?” Hajime asked.</p><p>“Yes, he will. Though he prefers the manual labour stuff, such as hauling dirt for me or the like.”</p><p>Hajime could see it now. Munakata wiping his brow as his husband heaved heavy bags of dirt or equipment around him.</p><p>“My grandparents enjoy gardening too. My grandmother has a very lovely garden every year.”</p><p>“I admit I’ve heard Komaeda talk to Chisa about your grandparents in the past. They were the first humans he ever met and he was always so eager to talk about them. He was so fascinated by how human they are compared to everyone else around him.” Munakata paused. “When they first showed signs of aging Komaeda was surprised at the rate.”</p><p>Oh. Hajime swallowed. He didn’t know that. What was there to say? Age was a factor all humans faced every day and he had no way to fully understand how a youkai would view it.</p><p>“Forgive me, that was rather thoughtless of me.”</p><p>“It’s not a problem. I’m human and I have to accept aging is a part of my life.”</p><p>Hajime expected the conversation to end with that rather awkward topic but Munakata continued, his voice lowering.</p><p>“I can change that you know.”</p><p>His words pierced the air with the gentle touch of a pin into a balloon. Hajime’s air was knocked out of his lungs gradually, leaking in thin wisps. He turned to Munakata, who had his gaze directly on him. For the first time that evening, Hajime could see the cracks in Munakata’s form. Komaeda had told him Munakata was a dragon like Kuzuryuu, but Kuzuryuu didn’t look like Munakata. Munakata’s ears were just a bit too pointy, his teeth a bit too sharp, and his eyes a bit too golden and cat like. His skin was pale, paler than any human’s and Hajime could see some scales around his temple, blending into the hairline.</p><p>“You already know that some youkai can turn humans into youkai as well. I am one of the few who can.” Munakata gently placed a hand on Hajime’s shoulder. His finger nails were a bit too long. “Of course, this is entirely up to you, but do know that one of my unofficial gifts for your wedding to Komaeda is the gift of a youkai’s life span. I know how painful it would be for me to watch Juzo die long before my time. I imagine Komaeda feels the same, but hasn’t been able to speak about it to you. Again, I’ll leave the choice to you and Komaeda.”</p><p>He dropped his hand from Hajime’s shoulder. Hajime couldn’t speak or breathe for a moment. The gift Munakata was offering was beyond generous. It was precious and unforgettable of an offer, laced with immense kindness and compassion. How could Hajime even begin to pay back the kindness when all of this was an elaborate lie?</p><p>“Hajime, Hajime!” Komaeda chanted, running up to Hajime’s side, tugging his arm. “Come over here!”</p><p>He dragged Hajime away, not giving him a chance to respond to Munakata. They stumbled a few steps towards some flowers. Komaeda pointed to them, his smile seeping into his words.</p><p>“Look at those! They’re a special kind of flower in the youkai world. They soak up both the sun and moon, giving them immense magical properties for medicine. However, if the moon is just right, then they’ll give off a rainbow tint, hence the name light kissed rainbow flowers. Or kissed rainbow for short.”</p><p>They really were lovely. Hajime shoved Munakata’s words in the back of his mind and looked at the flowers. Sure enough, they were tinted a gorgeous rainbow that spanned so many shades it was almost unfair to try and call them “rainbow” when they felt like so much more.</p><p>“They’re so nice.” Hajime breathed out and looked over at Komaeda.</p><p>His breath was lost again. Komaeda was looking at him, his eyes fixated on Hajime. The gaze was intense and with the light of the moon and stars, Komaeda seemed to glow. Hajime stared back, unable to look away. They both leaned forward and, almost without thought, their noses brushed. It was the brushing of their noses that jolted Hajime, pulling away with a furious beating of his heart.</p><p>“Sorry.” He muttered.</p><p>“…Let’s go explore the rest of the garden.” Komaeda gracefully let the entire incident drop.</p><p>“R-right.”</p><p>They walked through more of the garden, doing a long loop around. Munakata, Sakakura, and Yukizome had given them the space to just walk around together and Hajime was grateful. His heart hadn’t stopped pounding in his chest furiously and had barely calmed down by the time they went back inside for dessert. Dessert ended up being a vanilla cake with a dark chocolate icing. Komaeda accepted a little bit more sake but Hajime left it alone, content with just the dessert. When they finished and thanked Munakata for having them over, Hajime caught Munakata’s eye, prompting him to give a small smile.</p><p>“Take care.” He bid. “Do stop by again some time.”</p><p>“We’ll see you at the wedding!” Yukizome bid.</p><p>“Don’t get lost.” Sakakura muttered.</p><p>Komaeda warmly laughed and wrapped his arm around Hajime’s shoulder, lightly dragging them past the front gate before he adjusted his grip, grabbed Hajime’s hand and teleported them. As the setting became less blurry, indicating they were back in Hajime’s kitchen, Komaeda stumbled a little bit into Hajime. Hajime immediately caught him and half sighed.</p><p>“Are you even allowed to teleport after all that alcohol?”</p><p>“Teleporting isn’t affected by something like alcohol.” Komaeda cheered happily.</p><p>“Are you… drunk?” Hajime couldn’t believe it.</p><p>“No.” Komaeda said rather firmly. “Just tipsy.”</p><p>Huh. So, youkai were affected by their alcohol the same way humans were affected by regular alcohol. “Interesting… well anyways, thank you for teleporting me back. I appreciate it.”</p><p>“Not a problem, Hajime!”</p><p>Komaeda attempted to stand up, but his footing slipped and he crashed heavily into Hajime. Hajime stumbled backwards and toppled into his table, half falling on it. Komaeda followed and soon Hajime was pinned under him and against his kitchen table. Warmth seeped into Hajime and when he looked up Komaeda was staring down at him, his cheeks pink and eyes bright. Swallowing, Hajime tried to grab Komaeda’s arm to stabilize him, to help him up, but his fingers instead caught in the fabric of the yukata helplessly.</p><p>“Nagito? Could you get—”</p><p>“You look really gorgeous, Hajime.” Komaeda suddenly said.</p><p>Hajime’s sentence died. “What?” He blurted out.</p><p>“This is a lovely yukata.” Komaeda continued seamlessly. “You picked well.”</p><p>“Ah… thank you…” Hajime’s cheeks were starting to burn. “You look great too.” He hastily added. “So, if you could—"</p><p>“I very much want to kiss you.”</p><p>The world stopped. Hajime lost his air from his lungs, everything collapsing. He couldn’t think or move, his entire existence stopping and surrounding the phrase “want to kiss you”.</p><p>“Is that too forward of me?” Komaeda softly asked. “I’ve had a bit to drink so maybe asking to practice kissing right now is a problem?”</p><p>“I…”</p><p>Hajime was balancing on the edge of something invisible. Somewhere in the back of his mind a voice warned him that this was dangerous, that in this moment something would tip into the unknown. His ground and stability with Komaeda had already shifted but hadn’t gone beyond an invisible line, a line Hajime was toeing. He should tell Komaeda it was a problem, that this wasn’t something they should do.</p><p>He leaned in, staring into Komaeda’s eyes. Then, without a word, Hajime closed the distance. Their lips touched, smooth, warm, and full. Hajime could taste the vanilla and chocolate on Komaeda’s lips and the smooth hint of sake. He could feel Komaeda’s breath against his lips and Hajime wondered if Komaeda could feel his too. Maybe but now wasn’t the time to ask. Hajime pulled away, almost reluctant to break their kiss off, like this small moment was all he deserved. They stared at each other and Hajime licked his lips unconsciously.</p><p>Komaeda’s eyes followed the motion. For a second, everything was still before it shattered. He pressed a kiss to Hajime’s mouth and pressed his tongue against Hajime’s lips. They parted and Komaeda deeply kissed Hajime, dragging him into a whole new world of sensations. Their kiss was wild, uncontrollable, and with each brush of their tongues Hajime’s body heated, everything pulsing with desire. He grabbed Komaeda’s shoulders and dragged him closer, almost wanting to melt with Komaeda, become one. Komaeda didn’t seem to care and he tugged Hajime up so he was completely parallel on the table, a knee half on the table to support his angle. They kissed and kissed, filthy and wild, until Hajime saw stars, tasted nothing but Komaeda on his lips. When they pulled away a thin trail of saliva connected their mouths briefly. Hajime’s chest was rising with the need for air and Komaeda’s cheeks were a burning red. They were silent. Then, Komaeda got off Hajime and helped him off the table.</p><p>“That was…” Komaeda muttered. “… wilder than expected. You’re… fine?”</p><p>“I am.” Hajime looked at the floor.</p><p>“Then,” Komaeda swallowed audibly, “I suppose this is where I let you go for the night?”</p><p>Suppose… a big part of Hajime wanted to ask Komaeda to stay the night. If he did, would Komaeda hear the implications, wonder if Hajime meant it in that manner? Especially after they had kissed so heavily? Or would he brush it off and pretend that they hadn’t just essentially made out on Hajime’s kitchen table?</p><p>Hajime didn’t know. He just nodded. “Yeah, good night. See you later.”</p><p>“Yes, I’ll see you later.” Komaeda said softly before he leaned in, kissed Hajime’s forehead, and left.</p><p>His heat lingered on Hajime and their kisses swirled in his mind for the entire evening.</p><p>~</p><p>By the morning, all Hajime could think of were the kisses and flashes of Komaeda staying the night lingering in his brain. Flashes of a world that would never happen.</p><p>~</p><p>Over the next couple of days Hajime allowed routine to fall in place and numb his mind once more. Work picked up and Hajime appreciated just falling into his bed by the end of the day, too exhausted to think further than washing up and sleeping.</p><p>However, the following day, and with some insistence from his parents, Hajime took Komaeda to their place. Nerves and anxiety for this event paled in comparison to all the other people met since they were “engaged”. Komaeda on the other hand, barely gave a twitch of nervousness and had simply changed his appearance to appear human, wore modern clothing (still weird to see), and happily went along. His warmth and brightness helped the dinner go along smoothly and Hajime could have kissed Komaeda right then and there out of gratitude.</p><p>(He didn’t for a variety of reasons.)</p><p>When they left, stomachs full, a lightness filling them, Komaeda once again wrapped his arm around Hajime’s shoulder.</p><p>“Your parents are very nice. I can see Kojiro and Miyu’s influence.”</p><p>“Thanks, they really are the best.”</p><p>“Also, I am grateful to Kojiro and Miyu for not telling them about my youkai nature.”</p><p>“It’s your choice to when you tell them. Or if you tell them.”</p><p>“Thanks, Hajime.” Komaeda smiled. “So, the night is still young. Do you want to go home or is there anything else you wish to do?”</p><p>Wish to do… Hajime stared at the setting sun. His wedding was coming up soon and with the entire whirlwind of plans, meetings, and regular work when was the last time Hajime had just… done something for fun? When was the last time he just hung out with Komaeda and pretended for a while that this entire misunderstanding wasn’t weighing on them? With those questions the answers were obvious.</p><p>“Yeah, actually you’ve never really seen this city, have you? Let’s go. I can show you some spots.”</p><p>“Oh? We’re hanging out?”</p><p>Hanging out. That was casual. “Yes, we are. Let’s go!”</p><p>Hajime dragged Komaeda to the train station, a plan already forming in his mind. While some attractions were closed for the day there were still plenty of night life activities to do.</p><p>“You were very good at video games when we were with Chiaki but let’s see how you do with an arcade game.”</p><p>“Arcade?”</p><p>“You’ll see.”</p><p>They took the train a couple of stops over and Hajime lead Komaeda to a five-story arcade. He stared at the building with wide eyes. Tugging Komaeda inside, Hajime watched as Komaeda examined the machines, looking at everything from crane games, to traditional stick and button arcade games, and to rhythm games. He tried them all. Hajime followed and was stunned to see Komaeda somehow winning at them all, even scoring a rather impressive load of plushies from one of the crane games. When they walked out of the arcade a little boy with his father blatantly stared at Komaeda’s arms with the plushies.</p><p>“Do you want one?” Komaeda kindly asked.</p><p>Hajime smiled as the father apologised for his son’s blatant staring but Komaeda simply knelt and handed one of the plushies to the boy before hopping over to Hajime, lacing their hands together.</p><p>“Have a good evening!” Komaeda bid as they went to their next stop, a crepe place.</p><p>Once they ordered, Komaeda somehow managed to move his plushies out of the way and procured his wallet. “I’ll pay. Besides, you bought me that kakigori last time.”</p><p>Ah. At the festival. That was a life time ago. Still, Hajime wasn’t going to pass up a free crepe. “Thanks.”</p><p>“You’re welcome, Hajime.”</p><p>The lady behind the stand handed them their crepes a moment later. Hajime took his gingerly (a strawberry chocolate one with whipped cream) and looked at Komaeda’s which was a chocolate matcha one. Taking a small bite, Hajime groaned with happiness.</p><p>“This is so good. Thanks, Nagito.”</p><p>“Not a problem.” Komaeda said with a tone that suggested if his tails were out, they’d be swaying in the wind. “This has been a great evening with you, Hajime.”</p><p>He smiled and for what felt like the millionth time Hajime’s heart swelled and filled with warmth. This moment was precious and even if the moments were tarnished by the fact that Komaeda didn’t like Hajime in the way he liked him, Hajime was going to cherish it.</p><p>“Yes, this has!” Hajime agreed.</p><p>~</p><p>“We have a final dinner for you to attend.” Kuzuryuu said. “So, you better learn who will be present.”</p><p>“Um…” Hajime stared at him. “What are you doing in my kitchen?”</p><p>“Our apologies for coming in unannounced. We brought daifuku.” Pekoyama calmly said, holding an elegantly wrapped box.</p><p>“Uh, thank you… no wait that doesn’t answer my question!”</p><p>“Sit down with us and I’ll answer.” Kuzuryuu said calmly, gesturing to the chair across from him.</p><p>“You do know this is my house…” Hajime muttered but he walked over anyways and sat down.</p><p>“We do.” Kuzuryuu replied. “But Nagito is busy and I don’t trust any of those other airheads to fill you in properly.”</p><p>Was… he insulting a literal Queen and her husbands in that statement too?</p><p>“This dinner, will be a political BATTLE GROUND, Hinata Hajime.” Kuzuryuu slapped his hand on the table. “And those air headed morons all have youkai status and inherent common sense to customs and who is who. Your manners are fine and I trust that if you can handle yourself there. It’s the Political Aspect that I am here to fill you in on.”</p><p>“I’ve told you how some youkai reacted to me, someone who is now one of them.” Pekoyama gently said. “They’ll react even worse to you, there is no doubt about it.”</p><p>“So, pay attention to who is who. I’ll also let you know who is the most dangerous and work down to the least dangerous.”</p><p>Dangerous… Kuzuryuu meant that in just a political sense, right?</p><p>“First! Peko and I will be there. Naturally we’re very dangerous but we’re your friends so our level is a one on danger. Next, Munakata and Sakakura will be there too. You’ve met them before and so even though they’re dangerous like Peko and I they’re also friends so you are safe.”</p><p>“However, there are youkai you haven’t met before. Some of Sonia’s top parliament will be there.” Kuzuryuu then pulled out a folder from his inner layer and tossed it on the table. “This is Tsurumi Kaito.” He pointed to the old man. “He’s one of the few you’ll need to keep an eye out for as a senior member of Sonia’s parliament. He’s all about tradition and honour. Watch out for any snide remarks about tradition not being upheld. His wife is a horrible gossip too.”</p><p>“Her name is Tsurumi Ami.” Pekoyama added.</p><p>“We also have these two.” Kuzuryuu pointed to a picture of two women. “They’re twins named Tsubaki and Megumi. They’re in line to rule the northern continent.”</p><p>“Both? At the same time?”</p><p>“It’s tradition up north for twins to rule together.” Pekoyama clarified. “One rules the state and the other rules the religious sector. They’re very powerful. Watch out. They may not be as hostile as Tsurumi but they dislike a lack of politeness. Don’t be casual to them.”</p><p>“Finally, you should make sure you don’t talk too freely to these people.”</p><p>Kuzuryuu shoved a picture on the table. There were four people in the photo. One of them was a man that just looked… oily, but handsome. The kind that felt his looks justified his actions. The girl beside him had an air of boredom around her. Then there was a middle-aged man with a serious expression beside an old woman with hair tightly in a bun.</p><p>“This man is named Jiro. He’s a wind youkai. He loves scandals and thinks his good looks can allow him to flirt with anyone. It doesn’t matter who. Next, the girl is named Celeste. She’s basically a vampire. Normally she’s in Europe, but is visiting currently as a foreign ambassador. She’s just sly and hides her intentions. She’ll back stab anyone if it gets her ahead.”</p><p>Hajime stared at her and the dress she was wearing. It was almost a gothic Lolita style and her hair was in massive cork spin curls. “Okay so Jiro and Celeste.”</p><p>“Next the older man is named Gin. He doesn’t like humans or youkai turned humans at all.”</p><p>Great. Someone who was going to openly dislike him. Hajime frowned.</p><p>“Finally, the woman is named Moriizumi Hanako. Just call her Moriizumi-san and don’t speak anything else to her. She also doesn’t like humans.”</p><p>Okay so two people were going to openly dislike him.</p><p>“That’s all of the ones who are the most dangerous. Please, memorise them. Now, onto the least dangerous ones…”</p><p>It was going to be a long morning. Hajime regretted at least not making tea. By the time Kuzuryuu finished Hajime’s throat was dry with all the memorising they forced him to repeat.</p><p>“Tea.” Hajime said the moment they allowed a break. “I’m making tea.”</p><p>“Thank you, Hajime. Do you need any help?” Kuzuryuu asked.</p><p>“Oh, no, I got this. Sencha okay?”</p><p>“Yes, it is.”</p><p>“We can also open the daifuku and share them.”</p><p>“It’s your gift.” Kuzuryuu puzzled. “Why share it?”</p><p>“Why not?” Hajime shrugged. “I won’t eat them all on my own and if they sit too long, they’ll grow stale.”</p><p>“You’re very kind. I can see what Nagito sees in you.” Pekoyama casually said.</p><p>Hajime nearly dropped the kettle in the sink. “Ah… thank you.” He turned the water on.</p><p>“We’re happy he found someone.” She continued. “I know things are stressful and this banquet tomorrow not helping, but once the wedding is all over, we’ll invite you and Nagito to our place for dinner.”</p><p>“Speaking of the banquet,” Kuzuryuu suddenly said before Hajime could muster a response to Pekoyama’s statement. “Tomorrow Peko and I will take you over to Nagito’s to change and get ready.”</p><p>Hajime set the kettle down and turned it on with a press of the switch. “Thank you, that’s kind, but why is Nagito not coming?”</p><p>“He would but he needs to oversee this banquet. It’s for his engagement and it must be right. We’re going because out of everyone else we’re the highest ranking. Just in case some assholes want to fuck around with you, we’ll be there to stop them.” Kuzuryuu smacked his hand into his palm with a wild grin.</p><p>“Ah… um… thank you?” So basically, they were being his glorified bodyguards. Even though they were top ranking youkai.</p><p>“Leave your safety to us! We’ll pick you up tomorrow and make sure that you knock everyone unconscious with how great you look!” Kuzuryuu declared.</p><p>~</p><p>The following day Pekoyama and Kuzuryuu were there to pick Hajime up bright and early. He barely had time to stumble out of bed, wash up, eat a quick breakfast, and change before they whisked him away. However, instead of going directly to Komaeda’s, they landed in Sonia’s palace, right at the front entrance. Hajime blinked.</p><p>“Sorry, we have a message to pick up.” Pekoyama informed Hajime. “Just let Fuyuhiko grab that and then we’ll be on our way.”</p><p>“All right.”</p><p>Kuzuryuu walked over to a side room and began to talk to a woman. Hajime stayed right beside Pekoyama and watched as youkai of all kinds floated, walked, swirled, or moved in some unique way back and forth. No one paid too much attention except for a polite bow before moving on. Hajime watched them, clearly preparing for the banquet, when someone came into view. He froze. There, standing in front of Hajime was Jiro, one of the youkai Kuzuryuu had explicitly said to Not Talk To. He couldn’t avert his gaze fast enough and he watched as Jiro’s eye lit. He sauntered over to them. Beside Hajime he could feel Pekoyama very gently step forward, blocking his direct path to Hajime.</p><p>“Good morning, Jiro-san. Something I can help you with?”</p><p>“Why good morning, Pekoyama-san.” Jiro said with a flash of a smile that was borderline a razor with how sharp it was. “And who is this? Humans are so rare to see in this world.”</p><p>“I’m certain you already know.” Pekoyama firmly said. “If there is nothing else you need, I ask that you excuse us.”</p><p>“Oh, what a cold woman.” Jiro continued, unflustered with a wink at Hajime. “Makes a man’s heart beat out of his chest, you know. Anyways, you must be the infamous Hinata Hajime everyone has been chatting about.”</p><p>Hajime narrowed his eyes at the man’s first statement but let it slide. No doubt Jiro was the kind of person who thrived when people tried to correct his horrible words. “I am. And you are Jiro-san.”</p><p>“My, my, how polite.” Jiro smiled, but his smile didn’t reach his eyes. “Komaeda certainly picked well. If I may be so bold, you’re rather cute for a human.”</p><p>“You may not be so bold.” Hajime retorted. “I fail to see how my looks play a part in my engagement.”</p><p>Pekoyama huffed and Hajime swore she was hiding a snicker.</p><p>“Oh, well I just think if Komaeda is marrying for a stunt he ought to pick someone cute, don’t you think?”</p><p>Hajime barely had time to register the words. Pekoyama was on him with a bokken materialising out of no where, pressing it to his throat. Jiro laughed and raised his hands in the universal sign of surrendering but he was too relaxed.</p><p>“Did I touch a nerve? I just cannot help but wonder why Komaeda would marry a human. Your lives are so fragile and weak. Does he think doing this will further show how great of an Ambassador to the human world he is?”</p><p>“I think, you should shut your mouth and leave.” Pekoyama very calmly said. “Unless you need assistance with that?” She pressed her bokken to his throat harder.</p><p>“Ah, ah, I think I can take a hint.” Jiro stepped back his smile still plastered on his face. “I was just voicing what some youkai think not that I think any of that, of course.” He bowed with a flourish that was almost mocking. “I’ll take my leave. See you two at dinner tonight.”</p><p>He sauntered off. Pekoyama didn’t drop her bokken until Jiro was completely gone from sight. It vanished the moment Jiro was gone. “Don’t listen to him.” She darkly said. “He’s just blowing hot air.”</p><p>“I’m not.” Hajime quietly said, though hating how Jiro was half right about their engagement being a hoax. “Thanks for defending me. I didn’t know you could summon a bokken.”</p><p>“I can summon any sword that’s mine.” Pekoyama replied almost absentmindedly. “I wasn’t going to draw real steel here. Just something to threaten him but not suggest killing him.” Her gaze hardened and Hajime was certain she was regretting the missed opportunity, damn the consequences.</p><p>“Suggest killing who?” Kuzuryuu had returned.</p><p>“I’ll tell you about it later.” Pekoyama said. “Are we ready to go?”</p><p>“Yes, we are. Come, Hajime, let’s go.”</p><p>He touched Hajime’s hand and soon they vanished from the palace and were standing out front of Komaeda’s house. They all walked inside and Kuzuryuu easily lead them to the bedroom, like it was routine to waltz into his friend’s house and go to their bedroom.</p><p>“Now, tell me what happened.”</p><p>“Jiro decided to pay us a visit.” Pekoyama replied. “Made a rather bold statement about Hajime and Nagito’s relationship, suggesting they’re only doing this for the publicity or good will the Ambassador to the human world would receive if he married a human.”</p><p>Kuzuryuu stared then growled. “I should go kick his ass as a curtsy call before making sure he regrets even thinking that.”</p><p>“Yes, I agree.” Pekoyama calmly said. “We can make sure he regrets those words later. For now, let’s focus on the task at hand.”</p><p>“Yes, of course.” Kuzuryuu ran a hand through his short hair. “Clothing. Like your first dinner with us, symbolism in clothing is important here. Nagito said you should keep the blue theme but change which yukata you are wearing. We are here to help you pick one out. You’ll also need a bath. Then, we should make sure you remember everyone at the dinner tonight.”</p><p>“Don’t forget making sure you look perfect for tonight.” Pekoyama added. “Unlike with us if you don’t look your best they will talk.”</p><p>Great. Hajime swallowed. First thing was first. Clothing. He walked over to the dresser and opened the top drawer. Inside were the same blue yukata he had looked at before. Digging down, Hajime picked up the blue ones and was about to leave when he saw That Yukata. He froze. He had somehow forgotten to pick it up with the rest, but there sat Komaeda’s yukata, the one he wore to Sonia’s engagement to Gundham and Souda. Komaeda’s words filtered through his brain, how wearing that would symbolise undying love, devotion and passion with the implication of being intimate after dinner. Those words mixed with Jiro’s taunting and implications that other youkai thought the same thing he had said.</p><p>Of course, even though Komaeda was marrying Hajime to keep the political scandal down, marrying Hajime was also a bit of a political scandal given that he was human. It was a delicate line but certainly marrying Hajime was the lesser of the two “evils” so to speak. Even though Hajime desperately wished their engagement was real and his emotions returned. Their kiss, the one they did not talk about, weighed in Hajime’s mind. The fantasy that had given him must be clouding his brain. Hajime set the other yukata down on the top of the dresser and pulled the yukata out.</p><p>Said yukata was dark blue, almost a midnight blue, with flashes of orange, yellow, and white flowers. A smooth silver line wove in a curve through the collar and no doubt did along the bottom and the sleeves. The line mimicked flowers flowing down a silver stream. It was lovely. Hajime gripped the fabric and made his mind up. He and Komaeda were already kissing to seem more “legit” as a couple and if they were to be married soon anyways it would be strange for him to not show up without a loud statement.</p><p>“I’m wearing this.” Hajime said, turning around and showing Kuzuryuu and Pekoyama before he could regret his choice.</p><p>The two of them stared, eyes wide, before Pekoyama very carefully spoke. “You do know the implications of wearing that yukata, right?”</p><p>“I do. Nagito wore this to Sonia’s engagement, right? He told me what I’d be implying to everyone. Please don’t stop me.”</p><p>Silence. Then Kuzuryuu barked out a laugh. “I should ask if you’re sure about this, ask if you’re doing this for the right reasons and not because of that asshole. But I know the answer. You can declare your love for Nagito and piss off that asshole Jiro at the same time. I’m so proud. Now, let’s make sure when you enter the room everyone is shocked!”</p><p>~</p><p>When it was time for dinner, Pekoyama very subtly teleported Hajime to a secluded room within Sonia’s palace. The morning and afternoon had been a whirlwind of getting ready, being quizzed, and having his nerves set ablaze. The yukata fit Hajime wonderfully and coupled with a subtle obi, so it didn’t draw attention away from the gorgeous design, Hajime knew he looked good. Everything about the fabric set his heart burning and fluttering. With this simple yukata Hajime was making a very bold statement, not something he could take back. What would Komaeda say or do? Hajime hadn’t seen him yet and even though Pekoyama assured Hajime this was customary; it still didn’t help Hajime calm down. He was doing something reckless without Komaeda’s permission. What if he was mad? What if this went horribly? There was no time left to guess.</p><p>“You’re to enter in last.” Pekoyama said. “No one will be out in the hallway. I’ll go inside first. Then you wait at least ten seconds before entering in after me so I can sit beside Fuyuhiko. Count them slowly. Are you ready?”</p><p>“As ready as I’ll ever be.”</p><p>“You look lovely.” Pekoyama complimented genuinely. “Come, follow me.”</p><p>They left the room and walked down the hallway to the end. Hajime stayed behind so when Pekoyama opened the door he wouldn’t be seen. She gave him one final look of encouragement before she knocked and walked inside. The door shut. Hajime walked over to the door slowly counting to ten.</p><p>Ten… Nine… Eight…</p><p>This was it, Hajime inhaled deeply.</p><p>Seven… Six… Five… Four…</p><p>He was going to walk in with his head high, no doubt.</p><p>Three… Two… One…</p><p>Hajime pressed his hand to the door and knocked boldly before grasping the groove and opening the door. Inside everyone sat at the table, all of their eyes turning to him. For a second, everyone took Hajime in but that second passed the moment Hajime fully stepped inside and shut the door. Realisation flittered across everyone’s faces as they took him in. A small tingle of satisfaction filled Hajime when he spotted Jiro’s open and shocked face but Hajime wasn’t able to see everyone’s faces. Still, he managed to spot Sakakura was clearly holding laughter, Munakata surprise with a delighted twinkle in his eyes. Kuzuryuu and Souda looked like they were about to stand up and cheer. Tanaka had a smirk of approval. However, Hajime skimmed through the rest to find Komaeda. He was sitting at the front with Sonia. His eyes widened and locked onto Hajime.</p><p>For a long moment, his gaze pierced through, bleeding away everyone else in the room. The heat from his gaze seared into Hajime’s body, licking through his entire core. Instinctively, he shuddered at the pressure, the weight of Komaeda’s surprise and unspoken words. Something was slithering behind Komaeda’s eyes, something Hajime couldn’t see or pin down a label for. Then, Komaeda broke their gaze and shifted. Hajime saw him nearly stand up but he paused as Sonia’s hand gently moved in front of him, blocking his motion. Everyone else faded back into Hajime’s conscious and he snapped back to reality. Remembering what Pekoyama and Kuzuryuu told him, Hajime bowed politely.</p><p>“Good evening, I’m Hinata Hajime. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”</p><p>He then walked with his head high to where Komaeda was, taking the only empty seat, the one beside him with grace. Taking Komaeda’s hand gently Hajime gave a fond smile, hoping his nerves weren’t showing.</p><p>“Hello, Nagito.”</p><p>“Hajime…”</p><p>“Friends, now that Hinata-san has arrived, let’s start with an opening.” Sonia loudly cut through; her voice steady as she stood up. “Thank you for coming to this dinner in where we’re celebrating the betrothal of Komaeda Nagito to Hinata Hajime. I hope you all have a pleasant evening and enjoy the dinner. Now, a word from Komaeda, if you will.”</p><p>Komaeda gave Hajime another weighted look before he stood up, tugging Hajime along with him. Hajime stood automatically. Komaeda laced their fingers together. “Friends, we’re honoured that you’re all present in this celebration of our betrothal. We are most grateful to Queen Sonia, King Tanaka, and King Souda for hosting this banquet. I am certain Hanamura-san along with his kitchen staff have outdone themselves with tonight’s dinner and for that we’re very grateful. Now, please, enjoy this evening.” He bowed and Hajime followed suit before sitting down.</p><p>So far, so good. Now that his entrance was over, Hajime’s nerves were settling a little bit. Their drinks soon appeared and they performed the customary toast before dinner was served. Hajime focused on the food, not on everyone else. Light chatter soon filled the room, helping to ease the atmosphere. However, Komaeda’s gaze had returned, burning into Hajime, a strong anchor at his side. It sent shivers up and down his spine but calling Komaeda out now wasn’t the best of ideas.</p><p>“I must say, you made a rather bold entrance.” Sonia gently said, her voice pitched just right so Hajime could hear but no one else could.</p><p>“A rather bold entrance…” Souda repeated quietly. “That’s one way to put it.”</p><p>“Hinata Hajime has carved his name deeply within the fabric of this very room.” Tanaka nodded as he spoke.</p><p>“I just did what Kuzuryuu and Pekoyama informed me to do when I entered.” Hajime casually replied, blushing a little bit.</p><p>Sonia’s eyes twinkled. “Oh, did you now? I must thank them for helping fill you in on our customs.” Her eyes very subtly ran down the yukata.</p><p>“Yes, you should.” Hajime picked up his glass, already filled with some sake, before turning to directly look at Nagito. “So, tell me, Nagito, how has your day been?”</p><p>“Busy…” Komaeda half muttered, his gaze not leaving the yukata. “There were a lot of preparations to make sure went off today without a hitch.”</p><p>“Well, now you can rest a bit easier.” Hajime concluded, shifting a little bit under Komaeda’s gaze.</p><p>“Yes… I can…”</p><p>Komaeda met Hajime’s eyes. They stared and Hajime tried to decipher what he was thinking. Sonia coughed.</p><p>“When the last dish comes around you two should prepare for the rounds.”</p><p>“Rounds?”</p><p>“Everyone will come around to talk to you some point in time this evening.” Souda explained. “It’s just formalities and you need not actually hold a conversation. They’ll also pour you your drink so make sure your cup is easily accessible.”</p><p>Just like a staff party for work. Hajime nodded. “Got it.”</p><p>He turned back to his food and as the dishes came and soon disappeared, Hajime steeled himself, gripping his half empty sake glass. Everyone would come around… he leaned towards Komaeda. Warning him about the run in with Jiro would be smart. There was no telling what that man would do.</p><p>“Nagito.” He softly said.</p><p>“Yes, Hajime?”</p><p>“I met Jiro this morning.” Hajime kept his tone casual.</p><p>“Oh? And how did that go?”</p><p>“He’s a very candid speaker so Pekoyama had to remind him to be formal.”</p><p>Komaeda took a small sip of his sake. “He’s always spoken freely, ever since I’ve known him. Some find that refreshing.” His tone dipped a little.</p><p>Hajime read between the lines. His lips twitched. “I prefer candid words with friends.”</p><p>“Same.”</p><p>Their conversation dropped just as Sonia very blatantly stood up with Souda and Tanaka, before they knelt very directly in front of them, a sake bottle in Souda’s hand.</p><p>“Congratulations on the engagement, Nagito, Hajime.” Sonia said very pointedly.</p><p>“Yeah, one of my best friends is getting married! So excited!” Souda gave a wide smile and poured both of them some sake.</p><p>“May the goddess of fortune and health shine upon your forms as you move forwards towards the sacred ceremony of a wedding and the bond of marriage.” Tanaka seriously said.</p><p>“Let’s toast.” Sonia lifted her own cup.</p><p>Souda and Tanaka soon followed. Hajime lifted his cup and Komaeda did a moment later. They clinked their cups lightly together.</p><p>Cheers!” Souda said very loudly before taking a long sip.</p><p>“Cheers.” Hajime echoed.</p><p>Soon, everyone took note and began to slowly circle around them, offering the same polite words. Hajime pulled up the names of all the youkai that came around to offer their congratulations. The early ones were the “low risk” ones as though going in opposite order of the list Kuzuryuu and Pekoyama had created. It helped steel Hajime’s nerves further so, when a flurry of black and white lace sat down beside him, dark cork spun curls bouncing, Hajime didn’t jump up when he came face to face with Celeste.</p><p>Up close she was paler than anticipated. Her eyes were rubies, almost glowing, and the translucent nature of her skin was as though the moon had been trapped underneath and was reflecting its light through. With delicate hands, complete with perfectly pointed and painted black nails, she poured Hajime and Komaeda their drinks.</p><p>“Good evening, Komaeda-san, Hinata-san.” Her voice held a slight accent. “I am Celeste. I wish to congratulate you two on your engagement. May health and joy radiate throughout your days together.”</p><p>“Thank you, Celeste.” Komaeda evenly said.</p><p>“Yes, thank you for your wishes.” Hajime added.</p><p>Celeste smiled and leaned in, her cup held out for them to clink and cheer. Hajime went to automatically clink his cup but as he did so, Celeste very softly spoke.</p><p>“I must admit, you made quite the entertaining entrance, Hinata-san. Almost makes me wish I placed a bet on the kind of man you are. I shall remember that for a very long time.”</p><p>Huh? Hajime froze, his cup half in the air.</p><p>Celeste smiled further, the curve wicked and delighted. “I heard you met Jiro-san earlier today.”</p><p>“Oh, did you?” Komaeda calmly asked.</p><p>“If you ask me,” Celeste said with a still picture-perfect smile on her face, “he deserved it. That man is, to politely put it, a pig.” She moved her cup so it clinked against Hajime’s and Komaeda’s. “To a happy marriage. Cheers.” She took a long sip.</p><p>“Cheers indeed.” Komaeda dryly said.</p><p>Celeste gave another smile and stood up, curtsying in a Western fashion, before leaving. Hajime glanced at Komaeda’s cup. He hadn’t taken a sip.</p><p>“Don’t drink until the next person comes around.” Komaeda very softly said. “She insulted Jiro and then congratulated us all in the same breath. “Misinterpretations can be read from that.”</p><p>Oh. Hajime gripped his cup tightly. “Okay. Won’t others think we’re being rude?”</p><p>“They won’t have time.” Komaeda simply said.</p><p>True to his word a moment later, Kuzuryuu and Pekoyama sat down in front of them. Hajime exhaled sharply with relief. “Hello you two.”</p><p>“Your entrance was so ballsy.” Kuzuryuu said with pride as he poured Hajime some sake. “I’m so fucking proud.”</p><p>“Of course, you are.” Komaeda gave a smile. “You two enabled Hajime.”</p><p>“We only let him choose what he wore.” Pekoyama casually said.</p><p>“Yeah, don’t sweat the details.” Kuzuryuu said as he set the bottle down. “Now, we’re not going to say the same boring shit. You know that we want you two happy and healthy. All I hope for is that your spirit for looking fuckers in the eye and saying “screw you” never dies.” He clinked their cups together. “Cheers.”</p><p>Hajime choked back his laughter and took a sip. “Thanks, you two.”</p><p>“You never change.” Komaeda fondly muttered. “Thanks, Fuyuhiko, Peko.”</p><p>They stood up and bowed before leaving. Hajime snickered again as Kuzuryuu’s words ran through his mind. He drained his sake and was about to ask Komaeda to pour more when someone else sat down in front of them. Jiro. Hajime set his cup down and coolly looked at the man. He was accompanied by Gin and Moriizumi, both giving very neutral looks. Jiro on the other hand gave a warm, sly smile. The shock from Hajime’s entrance had long faded.</p><p>“Why hello again. I do hope you’re having a delightful evening.”</p><p>“We are.” Hajime curtly said. “I hope you three are too.”</p><p>Gin narrowed his eyes and Moriizumi gave a very smooth. “Thank you.”</p><p>Jiro widely smiled. “How kind of you. You’re a very considerate person, Hinata-san.” He lifted the sake bottle and poured Hajime a cup. “Though subtle isn’t a word I’d label you as.” He gave a very long look at the yukata Hajime was wearing.</p><p>Komaeda shoved his cup in between them, breaking the line of sight. “I like to think my Hajime’s boldness is part of his charm.” He smiled thinly.</p><p>My… Hajime… Hajime gripped the cup tightly.</p><p>“Of course,” Jiro poured Komaeda’s drink, “I treasure boldness too.” He raised his cup. “All three of us wish you the best in your marriage. I also hope your marriage is filled with many bold moments for you to cherish and enjoy. Wherever you two may be.” He gave a smile. “Cheers.”</p><p>All of them clinked cups and drank silently. Jiro stood up and left back to his spot. Hajime set his cup down on the table. A few minutes later Munakata and Sakakura sat in front of them, Sakakura blatantly looking over at Jiro’s side of the table before focusing his gaze on them.</p><p>“Slime ball.” He muttered.</p><p>“Juzo.” Munakata poured them all some sake. “Let’s keep that sort of talk for later.” He smiled at them. “We’re the last ones to toast you, so you can end this evening soon.”</p><p>“About damn time. These things are so stuffy.” Sakakura glowered at the room as though the room itself was to blame.</p><p>Munakata gave the warmest of smiles at Sakakura’s words. “Once again we wish you the best and all the joy in your marriage. Make sure you come around to our place when the ceremony is all done.” He clinked their cups together. “Also, don’t forget, Hajime, my gift still stands.”</p><p>Hajime nearly dropped his cup. Komaeda gave a very long, confused look.</p><p>“Cheers.” Munakata finished.</p><p>“Cheers.” Sakakura shot back his cup.</p><p>“Cheers.” Komaeda’s gaze fixated on Hajime.</p><p>“Cheers…” Hajime echoed absentmindedly, taking a sip.</p><p>~</p><p>When dinner was officially over and everyone was now just drinking, talking, or milling about, Komaeda took Hajime’s hand, pulled him up, and announced their retirement from the banquet rather boldly. Hajime’s face burned as he saw Souda give a very enthusiastic thumbs up and Kuzuryuu giving a knowing smirk but that paled in comparison to the butterflies in his stomach. Komaeda had shot him so many looks over the yukata and now Munakata’s words. They’d finally be alone and Hajime knew they weren’t going to do what everyone was expecting based on the yukata. Explanations filled Hajime’s nerves and as Komaeda lead them out of the room, shutting the door, they only exploded.</p><p>But Komaeda didn’t say anything. He led Hajime down a long hallway and twisted downward towards the stairs. They descended and soon were on ground floor. However, instead of the front entrance, Komaeda took a side one and soon they were outside and in Sonia’s garden.</p><p>Hajime hadn’t seen it before, but the garden was alight with a soft violet glow. A large wisteria tree was blooming and beside it many flowers and cleanly cut grass. After some smooth landscaping around the entire area a stream ran around the edge, flowing inside and over a bridge. Komaeda walked over to the bridge, Hajime in tow. They walked along it and soon they were under the wisteria tree, the long purple blossoms dangling in the air, still and calm. Hajime’s stomach twisted.</p><p>“This is Sonia’s garden.” Komaeda softly said. “It belonged to her parents and her grandparents and so on. When she got engaged, she came out here too after her banquet." Komaeda turned and looked at Hajime.</p><p>“So, we’re doing this to keep pretenses?”</p><p>“Hajime. I need not do any planning for pretenses right now.” Komaeda very seriously said. “You’re wearing my yukata the same one I wore to Sonia’s engagement.”</p><p>“So… you just wanted to show me her garden?”</p><p>“No, Hajime,” Komaeda’s voice came out sharply, “I came here because this wisteria tree blocks out all outsiders who want to listen in. I want to ask you, in the privacy of this space, what you were thinking when you picked that yukata to wear.”</p><p>“I…” Hajime looked down at the yukata. “I just… are you mad?”</p><p>Komaeda exhaled very slowly. “I’m not mad. So, tell me, what were you thinking?”</p><p>Hajime’s heart pounded rapidly in his chest. “I wanted to show them that we’re serious is all. Jiro…” Hajime cut himself off but then continued. “Jiro said some rather nasty comments about… our engagement.”</p><p>“Nasty comments.” Komaeda repeated. “I can handle those. What exactly did he say?”</p><p>“He just… suggested our engagement was done for the PR. That you want to show how connected the realms are.”</p><p>For a second, Hajime saw Komaeda deflate, as though he had expected or hoped for, some other answer. “I see… if I wanted that I would have married far earlier in my career.” He ran his hand through his hair. “In any case, you rather surprised me.” He gave a smile.</p><p>A weak smile. Hajime’s heart sunk and he hated how he could see that Komaeda was holding something back. His heart broke and suddenly Hajime wished he hadn’t worn the yukata, hadn’t indulged in not just making a bold statement but also playing along with his fantasies. As if he really was Komaeda’s. As if he had earned the “my Hajime” Komaeda had so casually said to Jiro earlier. All he had done was make Komaeda upset, stirred the proverbial pot, and maybe made Komaeda’s plans for whenever he planned to tell Sonia the truth null and void. He was lying to Hajime about not being upset and that made his stomach twist harder than anything else.</p><p>“Nagito, please, don’t lie to me.” Hajime started slowly.</p><p>“Lie to you?”</p><p>“Yes!” Hajime’s voice cracked a bit. “You’re upset. I made you mad. I ruined some future plan you had and now…” He looked down, his heart breaking. “You’re mad.” He pathetically repeated.</p><p>“I’m not mad.” Komaeda repeated, but his voice was too soft, too unsteady.</p><p>“Yes, you are!” Hajime’s voice raised and broke at the same time. “I’ve ruined everything. Your plans for when you manage to tell Sonia the truth and your plans for what we’d tell the public. We can’t very well split up without even worse rumours now that I basically declared to the entire room my undying love, devotion, and passion to you!” Hajime hiccupped. “And maybe I’ve even destroyed our friendship… since you’re lying to me. You’re covering up how angry you are with me.”</p><p>“Hajime…” Komaeda’s voice broke too. “I’m not…” He let out a low groan.</p><p>“Just tell me you’re mad at me! I can take it! I’m not a child! I can handle—!”</p><p>Komaeda moved and soon Hajime was pinned against the wisteria tree. Komaeda’s body entirely encompassed Hajime, his tails fanning out. His hands pinned Hajime by the shoulders and their faces were almost touching. Hajime’s heart beat out of his chest, his words gone by their proximity. Komaeda’s expression was broken, raw, and swirling with the same look he had given Hajime when he entered the room.</p><p>“Hajime…” Komaeda breathed out, grabbing Hajime by the chin so he couldn’t look away. “Do you want to know the truth? I’m not mad… I’m so turned on.”</p><p>He… was what? Hajime gaped at Komaeda.</p><p>“You…” Komaeda shivered. “You waltz into that room, filled with so many antagonistic youkai. You walked in with your head high. You talked to everyone with poise and grace. You were perfect tonight. But… you are also wearing this yukata.”</p><p> Komaeda’s other hand gripped the fabric. “You basically walked in and declared to the world that you’re fully mine. And I. I wanted to pin you to that table and have my way with you.” Komaeda’s hand on Hajime’s chin shook. “I’ve never wanted someone so badly in my entire life. Yet there you were in that room, wrapped up so perfectly for me and I can’t even have you.” His voice broke. “The truth is, I wanted this so badly. I wanted you as mine for a while now. It fueled my selfish desire to have you be my betrothed so publicly, to hold you, to practice kissing you. If anyone is ruining our friendship, it’s me.”</p><p>The confession weighed and burned on Hajime’s seeping into his heart. Tears fell down his face and the desire Hajime had kept in for so long spilled out. Komaeda liked him. Komaeda wanted him.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Komaeda started to pull away. “I’ll take you home…”</p><p>Hajime moved and pulled Komaeda back. “You cannot tell me all of that and just leave.” Hajime harshly whispered, their breath mingling. “Me too. Truth is, I’ve wanted you too. For so long. I played along with this and felt it a fantasy. Wearing your yukata this evening, was only part to make a statement to the room. I wanted to pretend I was really yours. I… I love you, Nagito.”</p><p>Komaeda’s eyes widened and without a thought he leapt forward, kissing Hajime with a feverish weight. Hajime sunk into Komaeda and kissed back, their kiss growing filthier and filthier as their confession weighed in the air. When they pulled back, Komaeda immediately followed the line of Hajime’s neck, licking and biting as he went. Hajime moaned and tilted his head so Komaeda could have access to his neck, biting and sucking as he went.</p><p>“I love you too, Hajime.” He nibbled on Hajime’s pulse.</p><p>“N-Nagito… we can’t… not out here.”</p><p>“Why not?” Komaeda asked against the skin. “No one will come out here and spot us.” He sucked another mark.</p><p>“N-Nagito… p-please… somewhere private so you can take this yukata off me.”</p><p> That got Komaeda to pull away. His eyes were blown and wide. Hajime gave a shaky smile. “I mean, that’s what they’re expecting after all. How did you put it? This yukata indicates we’re gong to have sex after dinner? We best not disappoint.”</p><p>“You…” Komaeda groaned. “I said your boldness is something I love about you and I wasn’t kidding.”</p><p>“I know.” Hajime ground himself slowly into Komaeda. “So… shall we not disappoint everyone?”</p><p>Komaeda’s eyes flashed and they were suddenly back at his place, Hajime pinned on the bed with Komaeda’s arms caging him. He leaned down and kissed Hajime deeply before his fingers curled around the obi, gently tugging.</p><p>“You’re right. We shouldn’t disappoint them.”</p><p>~</p><p>When morning hit and Hajime woke up warm, content, and in Komaeda’s arms he smiled and curled closer. The evening played across his mind in a gentle wave. The heat, the pleasure, but also their confession sent Hajime on a high he didn’t know was possible.</p><p>“I can feel your thoughts.”</p><p>“Good morning, Nagito.” Hajime hugged him tighter. “Sleep well?”</p><p>“With you by my side? Never the better.”</p><p>“Sap.” Hajime laughed. “So… in the end our wedding is genuine.”</p><p>“It is.” Komaeda agreed with a laugh as well before he sat up properly. “Shall we do our engagement vows properly now?”</p><p>“Properly?” Hajime asked. “We don’t need to.”</p><p>But Hajime… I want to put the ring on your finger for real.”</p><p>“You can at the wedding.” Hajime candidly replied.</p><p>“Hajime!” Komaeda reached across to the nightstand and grabbed Hajime’s hand, putting the ring on his finger. “Hinata Hajime, will you marry me?”</p><p>“I already agreed to it.” Hajime muttered but his face was burning. He sat up.</p><p>“Yes, but not truly agreeing. So?”</p><p>“Fine, yes, I’ll marry you but only if you marry me.”</p><p>“Deal.” Komaeda put his own ring into Hajime’s hand. “Well?” He raised his hand expectantly.</p><p>Hajime fumbled to put the ring on but once he did, he silently admitted there was a sort of thrill in knowing this was now real. “There. The ring is on. Will you marry me?”</p><p>“Of course, Hajime!” Komaeda tackled him and pulled him into a kiss. “I admit, we’ve done this all out of order. We haven’t even had our first date.”</p><p>“We can do that once we’re married.” Hajime muttered before he kissed Komaeda again.</p><p>~</p><p>The kimono that Saiyuri made for the wedding was gorgeous. Hajime touched the fabric carefully and turned around in the mirror a few times. The gold of the silk printing glimmered in the light and shone with a brightness that made Hajime’s heart flutter.</p><p>“Stay put a second, please.” Pekoyama said beside Hajime. “We have the flower crown to put on your head.”</p><p>“Yeah, Hajime-chan!” Mioda chirped from her seat. “I worked hard weaving it!”</p><p>“I cannot believe your customs actually have me wearing a flower crown.” Hajime muttered. “That’s like what people draw on anime characters and the like.”</p><p>“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Pekoyama firmly said as she carefully set the crown of blue, white, and yellow flowers onto Hajime’s head.</p><p>“Oh! I do!” Mioda waved her hand. “Want me to explain?”</p><p>“Later.” Pekoyama said with the air of someone who Very Much did not want to have the concept explained to her. “How does it look, Hajime?”</p><p>Hajime looked in the mirror and smiled. “It looks great. Thank you, Pekoyama, Ibuki.”</p><p>“No problem-o!” Mioda grinned. “Nervous for the wedding?”</p><p>“You shouldn’t be. Practice went well.” Pekoyama said with an encouraging smile. “Besides, we’re going to start in about ten minutes. There is no more time for nerves. Those will go out the window once everything rolls around.”</p><p>“Yeah, you’re right.” Mioda said with a laugh. “Hajime-chan is going to walk down that aisle and sweep Nagito-chan right off his feet.”</p><p>Hajime laughed and took one final look in the mirror, his heart light and full. “Yeah, I suppose I will.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Byakuya: I use "Byakuya" for the Imposter.</p><p>Two years: I considered the fact that they've been friends since childhood a huge factor in why they're giving a short time span to saying they're getting married. Don't read too much into this.</p><p>Hajiji/Haji: It's Owari's nickname for Hajime.</p><p>Hajime phoning his grandparents immediately: This is 100% me. When I am anxious to do something (like phone someone or have to talk to them about something) I do it Immediately less I fret over it.</p><p>Kimono/Yukata/Youkai: All of these words are Japanese and don't necessarily need an "s" to make them plural. They don't need an "s" modifier.</p><p>Munakata: All leader youkai are somehow interested in the human world and I think that's funny.</p><p>Rainbow flowers: Made them up.</p><p>The arcade: I based it off an arcade I visited when I was living in Japan (it was in Akihabara).</p><p>Kakigori: Again this is shaved ice with a sweet syrup on it. Very delicious.</p><p>Celeste: I didn't mean to add her in but I was looking for a foreign name. I almost used "Celes" but then picked Celeste. One of my friends just finished playing DR1 for the first time (and is into SDR2 right now) so the DR1 cast are floating around in my head a bit more than usual.</p><p>Daifuku: stuffed mochi.</p><p>Bokken: A wooden sword.</p><p>Going around with the drinks: Something that happens at staff parties and the like. It's a way to mingle and you should pour the person's drink because it's polite. I have so many stories of this happening with me when I worked in Japan (ahaha).</p><p>Flower crown: I wanted something unique for youkai wedding customs and just thought this one up on the spot.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>